


Пшеничный чай

by Wheaten tea (Hinerayoon)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: 2lead, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ancient China, Chenmin, Chinese Character, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Chinguline (EXO), HunHan - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinerayoon/pseuds/Wheaten%20tea
Summary: Жрецов растят в отдалении, под защитой лесистых гор Черных Куньлунь, под сенью покрова великого Хуан-ди, за преградами трудными. Пойдешь туда с седцем черным - погибнешь. Сдюжишь, Правитель, - успех, величие, процветание землям твоим, доколе Тян-мин небесов упорядочено во Вселенской Церемонии.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han/Oh Sehun





	1. Показался рассвет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Справка:
> 
> С оджибвейского (индейск.):  
> Мисхомис - дедушка.  
> Нимисхомис – мой дедушка.  
> Вавбик - утес.  
> Йенадиззи - щеголь, франт (джентельмен).  
> Шоготайя – трус.  
> Сибовиша – ручей, тут использовано просто как название места.  
> Джоаксида - порок.  
> Нешка – смотри.  
> Минни-вава – шорох деревьев.  
> Ман-го-тейдзи – отважный.  
> Манг – прыжок/нырок.  
> Мешинова – слуга, прислужник.  
> Во-би-вава – белый гусь.  
> Шовэн-нэмэшин – сжалься.  
> Нама-веск – зеленая мята.
> 
> Лоу-чуань – средневековый китайский линейный корабль башенного типа.
> 
> Китайцы уважительно называли Рим (а потом и Византию) Дацинь (кит. 大秦), что значит «Большая Цинь». Римляне же называли Китай и китайцев seres - церес, что значит «шёлковый» или «страна шёлка».
> 
> Лунный день длится приблизительно 14,5 земных суток и соответственно столько же лунная ночь. Я округляю до 14. Следовательно, раз жрецу 201 лунных суток ~ то, в годах это 16 лет.
> 
> Вопреки расхожему мнению, мобильные жилища индейцев называются Типи, а не Вигвам.
> 
> Иллюстрации (лучше смотреть на стене в уменьшенном виде) и саунд: https://vk.com/wheaten_tea?w=wall-172328192_15

Сквозь дебри лесов, километры пустынных равнин, мимо озер страны Поднебесной, из земель Оджибуэев, или, как они себя называют, — «Анишшинапе», с вершин гор и выжженных бескрайних прерий, над шипящей осокой болот доносится песнь предсказателя едва различимым сладкозвучным эхом.

Дым из труб корабля лоу-чуань* струился тихо-тихо в блеске раннего солнца, расстилаясь над тишиной потаенных зеленых лугов. У берегов извивающейся речки заклубился, забелел, путаясь извивами в ветках, пустил разговоры молодых сплетников-листьев. 

С побережья, раскинувшегося перед горами Большой Равнины, прилетел Кивайдзин*, спеша ветряными пальцами привычно забраться в любимые пшеничные пряди. Отвлеченный от игры с диким гусем во-би-вава*, юноша устремил свой взор в небо. На минуту завеса облаков перед ним отворилась и в просвете явился дрожащий мираж столь прекрасного человека, каких не видывал юный жрец еще прежде. Волосы подобные тонким нитям цереса*, сотканные ювелирным шелкопрядом, золотило яркое солнце. Он сходил с корабля, щурил глаза от света и ветра. Потерял Пшеничная Голова дробь сердца на мгновение, а вздох замер в горле. Глаза среди светлого пуха ресниц, слишком длинных и нежных для мужкого лица, сверкнули, и скрылось видение.

— Мисхомис, Нимисхомис*, там… — запыхавшись, с криками подбежал юноша к старику, что в шатре у костра удобно сидел, ворошил палкой горящие травы и резко пахучую хвою. Вздохнул степенно старец, ответил лишь спустя тишины мгновение.  
— Ученик мой, горячность твоя печалит меня. Сколько знаю — учу, как покой и спокойствие в мыслях постичь, а ты… Эх, молодость. — вздохнул с усмешкой теплой предсказатель, — Я ведаю все, что покажет мне мир — былое и сущее, что впереди… Волнения и чувства юных сердец настолько далеки, что стали странны мне. Что стало теперь, коль наказы мои ты забыл и снова в речи твоей я слышу бурление сердца младого?  
— Лао-ши, Вы же знаете все. Вы должны. Учитель, Вы… видели? Его… Я страшусь. Впервые я чувствую что-то иное, и страшно мне стало за кого-то тоже впервые. Ведь среди поросших мхом равнин и вавбик* затаился Великий Медведь, много Йенадиззи* полегло от когтей его прежде. Хоть другом сердечным стал мне Медведь, но ни один не смог пройти испытание.  
— Сам знаешь ты, мой ученик, Мише-Моква убивает только Шогодайя* презренных, чье сердце в язвах порока.  
— Но тот праведный рыцарь в блестящем доспехе, пришедший с Дацинь* четыре луны назад…  
— Значит, не праведен, мой ученик. Он не был достоин. Пшеничная Голова, ты — жертва, которую неграмотные слепцы кинули задобрить Нюй Ба, демона засухи, дочь великого Хуан-ди шана, испугавшись силы, что бурлила в тебе. Я подобрал тебя немощным и истощенным ребенком у берегов Сибовиша* лишь потому, что в видении сказано было — «найди». Помни, чему ты обязан — судьбе. На челе и сейчас я вижу клеймо предсказания. Ты — ценность, ты — бич, ты — оружие и преданный слуга господина, что будет достоин. Я обучил, как с даром справляться, и прочим наукам. Искусству волхования и лично твоему — видеть сквозь времена и слышать живое. Что станет карой для мира, если буду глупо следовать я желаниям твоим юным. Не для того скрывал я тебя от алчных глаз, опутанных Джоаксидой.* Помни, что истинного Мешинову достоин найти и забрать лишь помазанный Правитель, благословленный Небесами и Богами, чистый душой, чистый сердцем.  
— Учитель, но...  
— Ну-ну, нешка*! Минни-вава шепчет, что Правитель ман-го-тейзи манг* в первую преграду источником правды. Если ты столь благосклонен к нему, — хорошо. Ты можешь зажечь костер с благовониями, но не боле. Успокойся и жди, уповай на владык жизни. Я, так и быть, раскурю трубку, раз пришедший правитель пришелся по сердцу.  
— Учитель! Спасибо…  
— Полно, Пшеничная Голова, полно. В силах ли его увидеть мой дым и найти путь — узнаем мы скоро, — ласково потрепав по голове юношу, старец подтолкнул его в спину, — но лишь от него одного зависит пройдет этот путь, или сгинет бесславно.

Кивнул покорно светловолосый ученик, но поджал губы, взволнованно думал. Вскинул глаза, словно видеть мог сквозь деревья дремучего леса, вздохнул. Искренним сердцем желал он впервые и именно Ему победы. Мысленно далеко отошел ученик… Не заметил грустные искры, тлеющие в глубине долгого взгляда, несущего в себе Знания Мира. Медленно перебирая ногами, Пшеничная Голова пошел исполнять указания, глубоко погрузившись в себя, в счастливые грезы, чем обернутся перемены… которым быть! Он уверен.

Старик верной рукой набил длинную самодельную трубку, грубо обточенную ножами, смотрел вслед, пока локон последний не скрылся за листьями.

— Что ж. Прощай, отрок… стало быть, пришло твое время. Хорошо… Я запомню тебя таким, — несмышленым ребенком, не знающим мира еще. Надеюсь, успел обучить я всему, чтоб ты смог выстоять против напастей любых.

*** 

Шли двести первые лунные сутки*, а суженый правитель не шел. Последний рыцарь, пришедший с Дацинь пару лун назад был очень хорош. Но даже в прошедшем весь ряд испытаний, мужественном правителе-войне с невиданными глазами, — круглыми, как две чайные плошки, — Мише-Моква увидел червоточину в сердце и жестоко убил. 

Со всех соседних типи* учеников давно увезли. Может быть, те были менее разборчивы, ведь все же слабее были они, но теперь-то неразборчивые ученики, полноправные теперь Мешиновы*, нежатся в дворцах или замках у ног Царей, Императоров или Монархов, а он… Он теряет надежду исполнить предназначение, грустнеет, слыша слова Лао-ши… Только печально слушает шепот деревьев и толкование сплетников-листьев, ведающих слухи о странах дальних, их людях странных, да играет со своим любимым во-би-вава. Только и радости, что мечтать. Представлять, какими бывают дворцы, какова жизнь там, каковы правители… Мечтать, как когда-нибудь тоже…

— Великий Гитчи Манито! Прошу, сжалься, шовэн-нэмэшин*, над главой его. Уповаю на твою мудрость. Я слишком неопытен, чтобы хорошо видеть чиста ли душа, но… Пожалуйста, верится, что это он! Мне больно в груди, понимаешь? — спрыгнув с высокого камня, он сбежал с небольшого холма к ритуальной поляне.

Собрав в конус сушеные листья пахучих и лечебных трав, и горстку терпкого запахом нама-веск*, для сохранения трезвого ума и хоть слабой, защиты, Пшеничная Голова втянул в легкие пары огненной речки и со всех сил раздул ветром костер, направляя дым сквозь пространства обширные, через толщу дремучих лесов, пустынную равнину, мимо озер яшмовых и нефритовых, что противятся природе водопадов, — прямо к обрыву. Лишь надежду лелеял, что Властитель, пришедший за ним, поймет, что за порыв тронул шелковые его волосы золотые. 

Он забрался на самый высокий, опасный краями острыми, каменистый утес, под которым стелились частоколом страшные пики, багряные от не одной пролитой крови, пытаясь разглядеть еще раз «своего» Правителя. На этот раз уверенность вспыхнула теплым огнем. Это точно… Неспроста грудину стянуло, разрывая бурей под кожей. Чувства терзают, бурлят столь сильно, что физически туго. Никогда прежде не ощущал еще юный жрец столь странных тоски и тяги. Столь сильных, что в сердце будто бы вонзились когтями…

Трепещущее сердце и покалывание на кончиках пальцев выдали Его приближение, — значит, еще одна преграда пройдена. Пшеничная Голова молился, прикрыл глаза, и бормотал обережные сутры, что сложнее было, чем прежде. В глазах то и дело возникал мираж-образ средь облаков. Сверкающие на солнце невероятным цветом в пухе ресниц пораженные тоскливым одиночеством глаза, на дне которых таилась лишь жрецом видимая доброта.

⌘✖⌘

_Остапа немного понесло. 8 документов всевозможных исторических сводок, историю раннего и среднего Хань, сюнну и хуннов, упоминаний, цитат, исторических карт Китая и близлежащих государств тех лет... События начинаются с 225г. до н. э. и (почти достоверно) следуют реальной истории Ханьской Эпохи. Нежно люблю и лелею все древнекитайские термины, выуженные путем колоссальной работы поэтому у меня они есть и будут. Понять и простить._


	2. Желтый тигр заката

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Императору тридцать шесть лет. (937 лун)  
> Китайцы верили, что у каждого человека есть две души – материальная по, которая появляется в момент зачатия, и духовная хунь, которая входит в младенца после рождения. После смерти человека душа по отправлялась в преисподнюю, а душа хунь – на небо.  
> В Китае конфуцианство называется «школа учёных книжников» или «школа образованных людей». «Конфуцианство» — западный термин, который не имеет эквивалента в китайском языке.  
> Традиция жителей южных провинций добавлять ко второму иероглифу имени ā – ласковое прозвище.  
> «И» верхняя наплечная одежда, распашные двубортные/однобортные халаты и кофты.  
> Джиби /индейск. – дух.  
> Кивайдзин /индейск. – северно-западный ветер.  
> Лан — почетное звание чиновников в древнем Китае.  
> Гун, хоу, бо, цзы и нань - титулы пяти степеней знатности, которые носили земельная аристократия, а ван стоят надо всеми.  
> Боши — почетное ученое звание, факт. профессор.  
> Лун - Китайский дракон ( пиньинь: lóng)  
> Сы-ли — выполняет обязанности смотрителя, управляющего дворцом.  
> Хуан Шан - Высочайший Император.  
> Чжун-лан-цзян — военный чин в древнем Китае, занимавший промежуточное положение между Цзян-цзюнь (генерал) и  
> Сяо-вей (старший командный состав).  
> Ечжэ — чиновник по поручениям при правителе, церемониймейстер.  
> Ду-вей - военный чин, средний командный состав.
> 
> _Дворец Вэйянгун располагался в юго-западной части города Чанъань. Согласно летописям, он был построен в 200 г. до н. э. После завершения строительства дворца император Лю Бан (первый император – основатель империи Хань) разместил в нём правительство страны. С тех пор Вэйянгун стал политическим центром династии Западная Хань._
> 
> _Гуанъян – название Пекина в ханьскую эпоху. Первоначальное название – Цзи._
> 
> _Чанъань – ныне не существующий город в Китае, древняя столица нескольких китайских государств. С населением более 500 тыс. человек. Чанъань по праву можно считать самой густонаселенной столицей в мире того времени. Был местом назначения торговых караванов, которые шли по Великому шёлковому пути в Китай. Сегодня на месте Чанъаня расположен город Сиань._
> 
> Иллюстрации (лучше смотреть на стене в уменьшенном виде) и саунд: https://vk.com/wall-172328192_32

Кивайдзин взметнул полы длинного и статного мужчины, невольно запутавшись в золотых локонах шёлковых длинных волос Третьего Императора династии Хань. Сродни Богу в народе его почитали, сколь сильно его любили, столь же сильно страшились. 

С младенчества был он знаком Джиби северо-западного ветра. Кивайдзин улыбается всякий раз, пролетая невесомо над ханьской землёй, слыша благоговейные шепотки среди люда простого. И знать и народ свято веруют, что Лухан обладает потерянным Хуан-ди – волшебным луком Ухао, тетива которого сплетена из уса первого явленного луна, и тем обязан успеху. Джиби усмехается всякий раз, вспоминая неизвестное никому кроме высших ванов пророчество, вспоминая детство, юность, взросление юного Императора, подсматриваемое им иногда. 

Ещё девятьсот тридцать семь лун назад, а по-ханьски – тридцать шесть лет, дух увидел печать на лбу новорожденного – предсказание предназначения. Печать освободителя, обладающего даром слышать мысли духовной хунь у людей, судьба которого – прекратить междоусобные войны и братоубийство. Но сила, дарованная, откроется лишь только тогда, когда он найдёт своего Мешинову.

Сын Правителя западных земель Северной Азии был греховно красив. Долгое время слухи ходили, что Второй Император Хань утаивает правду, а родившееся дитя – не сын, а дочь. Кивайдзин любил собирать слухи и потом с друзьями ухмылялся в блюдце выдержанного печального эля, сцеженного с бродящих облаков, черных и хмурых. Но не забывал Джиби. Ведь знал, что уготовано и какой рок. 

Великий жёлтый император Хуан-ди был первым в истории, чей покровитель обрёл форму. Тринадцать лет назад юный Лухан поверг всех гун, хоу, бо, цзы, нань и ланов пасть ниц во время инаугурации. Очеловеченный волосами с его головы, смазанный кровью с его пальцев, тотем Третьего Императора Хань треснул, и была разрушена церемониальная часть столичного дворца Вэйянгун – павильон Цяньдянь. Помнящие тот животный ужас, люди до сих пор пересказывают историю, ставшую легендой при жизни. Мир впервые за две тысячи лет увидел живое воплощение царя драконов – Луна Вуу, обладающего могуществом и властью повелевать над жизнью и смертью людей, поскольку стихия животворящей воды подчинялась ему. 

История правления нового Императора Хань началась с крови. Среди руин и ещё не осевшей пыли, оживленный Лун вырезал предателей и зачинщиков восстания ванов в 154 году, когда еле спасся девятилетний наследник. Мудрый и старый дракон из пантеона защитников семьи Хань был слишком далек от людской суеты, но слышал запахи чувств, слышал темную магию гу. Он знал, что подарить молодому правителю без всякой защиты или поддержки его власти от знати, лишь одни Небеса признали его право на царствование, наделили тян-мин, благодаря чему смог вернуть истинного Царя Тянь, всех Небес, - хранителя семьи Хуан Ди. Лишь одно, - Лун был слишком инертен и флегматичен, как всякое бессмертное волшебное существо, чтобы преследовать трусов бегущих. 

Посему первым приказом подданным – реинкарнацией великого Хуан-ди, как за глаза теперь называют Лухана, было найти и убить каждого вана, гун, хоу, бо, цзы, или нань, кто был хоть малой долей причастен к смерти отца, когда лишь шесть лет было наследнику; к восстанию спустя три года, дабы убить его самого. Не забыл юный Лухан, как был слаб. Не забыл, как будучи наследником ему смели выкручивать руки, заставили силой и хитростью породниться с ненавистным домом бабушки Доу, даосистов, первых подозреваемых в смерти Отца. 

Целый год длилось противостояние. Целый год истощали землю Лухана враги ударами из ниоткуда. Спрятались они хорошо, настолько, что стало гложить сомнение не с помощью ли чьей-то, не затаился ли пёс во дворце Вейянгун. Долго советовался Лухан со старым другом Сухо, перенявшему должность Сы-ли Вейянгуна ещё от отца, с младенчества наследника был он подле него. Многое обдумали они, Сухо – подсознательно, интуитивно чувствовал людские мотивы. Однако, даже Луна совета они просили. И решил Император Лухан провёл экзамены по всей ханьской земле, где не влияла степень знатности, собрал при себе сто выдающихся ученых-боши, чтобы задавать время от времени важные для него вопросы. Для поддержки и помощи, уменьшения силы врагов. Опекать их поставил приближённых отца, высших ланов, мудрых наставников «школы учёных книжников» Чжао Вань и Ван Цзан. 

Благое время, казалось, наступило для земли Хань. Справедливо было правление, атаки извне многие были отбиты. Боши оправдали себя и затраты, особенно выделялся школьный друг, прошедший экзамен с блеском, – юный гений не из знатных, – До Кенсу, друг верный со времён покушения, соперник философских дебатов во время императорской военной школы. Наиболее умные и точные ответы на поставленные вопросы давал современник Императора Лухана. Выдающийся конфуцианец сего времени, он был не просто великолепным знатоком и ревностным адептом учения Конфуция, но и сумел вплести в ткань учения школы учёных книжников возникшие и вошедшие в обиход, обретшие популярность и признание новые неоконфуцианские идеи, будь то связанные с именем Цзоу Яна концепции об инь-ян, или некоторые идеи Мо-цзы (например, о небесных знамениях) или даже даосов с их категорией ци и иными элементами космогонии не отрицая мистику, а наоборот – признавая её немалую заслугу. Слушая речи мудрые выдающегося мыслителя со здравой долей скепсиса, всё чаще обращался Лухан мыслями к пророчеству, предсказавшему его судьбу.

Жили – не сильно тужили, радости и доблестной удали много показали, только вскоре хуже вести начали приходить. Титулованная земельная знать начала представлять все большую угрозу двору Императора, испуганная увеличенной силой и властью Хуан Шана*. В целях усиления централизации власти Император издал указ, фактически ликвидировавший систему уделов – о разделе пожалованных владений между всеми наследниками аристократических домов, что сразу уменьшило силу знати, но разозлило. Император Лухан действовал решительно и добиться сумел окончательного уничтожения политической и экономической мощи наследственной аристократии. Вместе с тем и невидимые враги затаились, но опасность, висящая в опутанном хитросплетениями интриг дворце, – не отступила. 

Пока Лухан вынужденно отбыл в очередной военный поход на север – против тревожащих набегами ханьские земли, – хуннов, бабушка Доу, пользуясь властью родства, развязала борьбу против сотни лучших умов времени – советников-боши. Задушить хотела укрепляющееся повсеместно влияние учения школы, вернуть славу и почёт одним лишь даосам. Не успел Лухан возвратиться в срок, когда сумер вернуться, трупы давно охладели. Любимых великих наставников, высших ланов, современников и друзей отца, – Второго Императора Хань, – Чжао Вань и Ван Цзан уже поражённые гнилью тела так в тюрьме и лежали на радость слетевшимся птицам и крысам.

Ань Кенсу всё рассказал, – о гонениях, пытках. Как сам еле спасся, просидев в кувшине с маслом в пристройке у кухни без еды и питья в страхе целый день лунный. Император был в ярости. Советник До впервые смолчал и не сдерживал. Лухан с тягой на сердце, но твердо отдал тогда жестокий приказ другу Луну. Люди в страхе вспоминают тот день, утопленный в крови. Знатный дом Доу было приказано придать смерти. Только доброе сердце было у Императора, не смог отдать смертный приказ внучке бабушки Доу, отличавшейся резким нравом, но подарившей наследника ханьской земле и Ему. 

Простил, ограничился ссылкой в столицу запада у самого моря – Цзи в старом названии, сейчас же Гуанъян. Конфуций упоминал, что правители Цзи были потомками Великого Хуан-ди. Император Лухан посчитал, что смягчит и удержит подобное место амбиции властной, жестокой и честолюбивой внучки главы дома Доу. Спокоен и радостен был, что в подобном месте, далеком от дворцовых интриг и пороков, расти малый наследник в счастье и радости станет. И заложены крепко в нём будут постулаты школы учёных книжников. Пять постоянств праведного человека: Жэнь – «человеческое начало», «любовь к людям», «человеколюбие», «милосердие» и «гуманность»; И – «правда» и «справедливость»; Ли – «правила», «церемонии», «этикет», «обряд» или, точнее, «обычай»; Чжи – «здравый смысл», «благоразумие», «мудрость» и «рассудительность»; Синь – «искренность», «доброе намерение», «непринуждённость» и «добросовестность».

Во дворец вернулись человеколюбие, справедливость, деятельность, направленная на сохранение устоев общества, мудрость и искренность. Воцарилось спокойствие. Император стал править свободно, не было больше хлопот со знатью. С помощью учёных-боши Владыка Поднебесной правил справедливо. Постепенно смещал высших ланов старшего поколения, заменяя молодыми и активными талантами, преданными Третьему Императору династии Хань лично. Жестко карал за нарушение законов и коррупцию, вплоть до смертной казни. Однако не отворачивался, а был рассудителен. Ценил даже опальных ланов, которые осмеливались перечить ему. 

Пока их Император проявлял военные и дипломатические таланты, ханьцы серединной Поднебесной богатели. Спокойно было внутри страны, хорошо было людям. Так жилось хорошо, что выросло население втрое. Жаль, то длилось не долго. Бытует мнение, что Первый Император Хань Лю Бан, построив Великую стену, бросил вызов хуннам… Когда Третий Император взошёл на ханьский престол, границам Поднебесной повсюду угрожала опасность. Империя Передней Азии принадлежала в то время хунну. Император Лухан разработал план, направленный на изгнание их туда, откуда они пришли. Но прежде чем начать войну, он сделал попытку напасть с тыла, заключив союз с юэчжи, которые тогда уже обосновались в Согдиане. С этой целью он направил в государство юэчжи послом искусного дипломата и умелого путешественника лана Исина из ветви врачевателей Чжан, который покинул Чаньань в 138 году.

Четыре года назад хунны неожиданно вновь заняли плато Ордос – земли на севере Шаньси, в прошлом недальновидно пожалованные им Вторым Императором в подтверждение договора о братстве. Вэнь-ди разрешил части хуннам расположиться в районе Шаньси, поскольку на землях Поднебесной к югу от стены издревле обитали кочевники и заниматься земледелием было делом рискованным. Сын вождя южного союза хуннов удерживался в качестве заложника при дворе императора. Каждый год на юг отправлялся новый заложник, по пути встречая предыдущего, который возвращался к отцу. Послы хунну присутствовали на новогодних церемониях в Чанъане, возвращаясь с шёлком, парчой, золотом и продовольствием – подарками императора вождю хуннов, его матери, главным жёнам и сыновьям, а также высшим сановникам. Долгие годы всё было спокойно, пока не постигла отца Лухана, второго Императора Вэнь-ди смерть. О вероломстве кочевников знают люди не понаслышке. Новый Император, – новый договор. 

В прошлом хунны использовали Шаньси, как плацдарм, мучая ханьскую землю разрушительными набегами. Долго Император Лухан бился, с невероятными трудностями отвоевал Шаньси и выжег каждый возможный путь возвращения. Посему не сомневался, что левополым варварам кто-то помог. Не обладали они столь цепким умом, не были и хитры, не могли знать где брешь, куда надавить. Хорошо, Сяо-вей и Чжун-лан-цзян были тогда неподалёку, но главный герой сражения – юный наследник империи, принц. Шаньси был отбит спустя два года благодаря последнему героическому сражению и подросшему наследнику Третьего Императора Хань, сумевшему сломить волю хунну и изменить ход битвы на руку ханьцам. По берегам Хуанхэ уже высятся крепкой защитой высокие стены, крепости и укрепления, но угроза нависла. Продолжала витать, разлагая страхом воинов. Северная и южные границы становились с каждой луной все неспокойней, постоянно мучимые нападениями.

Ханьский дом стал проводить не только крупные кровопролитные южные и северные походы против хунну, но и вёл войны ради подчинения нескольких племенных образований и царств – против восточных и, южных юэ и юэчжи, юго-западных и. Посылал послов в западные регионы – в Дайюань и другие владения, вёл весьма активную внешнюю политику. 

Ещё давние тринадцать лет назад южные Миньюэ атаковали уезд Дунхай, и Дунхай попросил помощи Хань. Император послал туда ечжэ оценить происходящее. Постоянная борьба между государствами Юэ облегчала задачу их завоевания. По велению Императора, Хань вмешалась в борьбу между южными государствами, отозвавшись на мольбу смиренную, и подчинила Юэ Дунхая. Следом также несколько раз откликался на призывы о помощи и присоединял малые южные государства, играя на противоречиях и опираясь на местную аристократию. 

Третий Император Хань неоднократно делал попытки захватить торговые пути на крайнем юго-западе и окончательно подчинить Поднебесной обширные территории на юге. Богатства южных государств давно привлекали внимание купцов. Ещё при Цинь Шихуанди были завоёваны земли Юэ, однако сразу же после падения династии Цинь все эти области отпали от Китая. Но торговые связи с ними сохранились. К тому же, особенно привлекало купцов государство Наньюэ, красочно описывали они богатства этой страны, стекающиеся туда со всего мира. «Там, около моря расположены места, где имеется изобилие носорогов, слонов, черепах, жемчуга, серебра, меди, фруктов, тканей. Купцы из срединной Хань занимаются там торговлей и приобретают большие богатства.»

Император занялся серьёзной подготовкой с войной с Наньюэ, отправлено много туда было послов, но все они были перехвачены племенами ди, цзо, си и куньмин. Куньминцы убили и ограбили послов, они были очень воинственны. Тогда решил Император отправить воина шпиона тайно. Четыре года назад, самого ценного и преданного, козыря Поднебесной. Сам вызвался Ду-вей, со времён императорской военной школы ставший соперником Императору в скрывании личности и метании ножей. Жаль, слишком ослеплен местью был, мог бы стать тогда первым по всем дисциплинам. Последний самый опытный разведчик… но спустя два года перестали приходить вести о нём. Возвращаясь из Наньюэ, он посетил с богатыми дарами племенных царей, организовав в южной провинции Сычуань область Цзянвэй для управления племенами, однако постоянные бунты племён юэ на границах было трудно сдерживать. После известия о том – послания прекратились, частой тяжкой думой Императора стал. 

Тучи над жемчужиной ханьской земли и столицы Чанъань, дворцом Вэйянгун, продолжали сгущаться. Верные соратники приносили вести всё хуже, от Чжан Исина же не было вовсе. Змеем коварным ползло в Третьем Императоре династии Хань подозрение. Былые устои верности, дружбы, дрогнули под собранной картой пороков людских. Он с горечью понял, - слишком беспечно Лухан думал, что воцарился мир во дворце. Среди всего придворного люда, среди родственных, близких, доверять можно лишь тем, кто был рядом тогда, долгие четырнадцать лет назад. В горестном 54-м году. Никто кроме тех, кто был рядом с испуганным девятилетним юным наследником, которого в глаза звали куклой. Первые – за неземную красу, вторые – за слабость. 

Казалось, он давно показал, что не просто человек, а Император… давно доказал Свое право называться Великим.

Сдавливать стало то же чувство, что в детстве душило. Свободу и право снова невидимой сетью кто-то пытается отнять, сдавливая в кольцо оппозиции. Пусть тучи сгустились над столичным дворцом Вэйянгун, но отчаяние – черта не присущая Императорам. Он будет биться, несмотря на то, кто его враг. Ведь сейчас за спиной правда есть те, на кого можно положиться, и кто пойдет с ним на смерть. И надежда, подаренная неожиданной вестью.


	3. Лестница Богов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хуан Шан (皇上) – Высочайший Император, дословно Высочайший Божественный.  
> Следовательно Шан (上) – Божественный.  
> Ксьен Лу – грубо говоря, самец-олень.   
> Сяо Лу – маленький олень.  
> Тяньцзы – Сын Неба.  
> Тяньву – Отец Неба.  
> Хуанхоу (Императрица) – первая, главная жена чей наследник имел право на трон.  
> Ли = 500м. Следовательно, 25 ли – 12,5 км.  
> Фэнхуан – китайский феникс.   
> Луань-няо – самка феникса.   
> Чжень – монаршее "Мы".  
> Мирообразующая триада (сань цай): Небо – Человек – Земля. 
> 
> _Обрезание волос было близко символизму кастрации. Причёска воина, чиновника – привилегия, знак его посвящения; потеря волос была самым большим позором. Вуу же – иное, он не человек, и это лишнее тому подтверждение._
> 
> _Китайцы поэтично называют медуз “хрустальным мясом”, издревле считающимся деликатесом. В пищу идет желеобразная масса зонтика (обезвоженный и отвердевший зонтик медузы используется для приготовления самых разнообразных блюд). Китайцы считают, что медуза на редкость полезна, в ней содержатся различные витамины и минералы (марганец, железо, хром, медь, 17 аминокислот)._
> 
> Иллюстрации (лучше смотреть на стене в уменьшенном виде) и саунд: https://vk.com/wheaten_tea?w=wall-172328192_36

За лесистыми Чёрными горами и низко висящими шапками чернильных грозовых облаков живёт тот, кто сможет дыхание подарить. Вернуть во дворец свежий ветер и раскрутить пружину событий. Жрец совсем молодой, – дитя, судя со слов. Мешинова из пророчества, способный переломить ход истории после их встречи.

Каждый сколь ни могущественный правитель старался получить себе в служение одарённого жреца. Ради этого совершались походы, ради этого шли вечные поиски, а воины, рассыпанные по всему свету, продолжали искать учеников наставников-жрецов. Не каждому правителю удавалось – юных учеников растили в отдалении, за преградами, проверяющими ум, смелость, благородство, честность и душу. Последнее же, и самое сложное, – сердце.

Лухан был реалистичен. Он верил лишь в собственные силы и ум. Не верил во внезапную помощь извне, но, как всякий ханец, следовал знакам судьбы. Стечение обстоятельств привело его к истокам чужой ненависти к себе. Пророчество – факт, пусть даже столь сверхъестественный. И пусть из всего волшебного, сугубо практичный Хуан Шан верил лишь в Вуу, внутри подняло голову странное, почти детское ожидание чуда. Возможно, жрец правда… 

Третий Император династии Хань оглядел цепкими властными глазами земли, расстилающиеся перед его взором с высоты корабельного трапа. Волосы благородного золота вновь разметал ветер, вызвав неосознанный вздох у снующих по пирсу служанок. Среди многих даров жителям серединного мира был знаменитый императорский чай. Под глазами Лухана ровно того же зелёного цвета, они опустили головы, рдея, и быстрее убегая к повозкам.

Ланы подошли к подготовке со всей строгостью. Несколько джонок были наполнены дарами, одна – инструментарием для ритуала, и одна подготовлена для жреца лично. Ни на секунду Хуан Шан не задумывался, что уедет ни с чем или погибнет. Подтачивало лишь любопытство – какой из дарованных станет наградой. Одарённые сверхъестественными силами могли обладать одним из трёх даров – вдохновение, высказывание и пророчество. Наделённые даром пророчества – рождаются раз в тысячу лет. Реликтовые, настолько невероятны, что о них ходят легенды, схожие мифам. Самые желанные, поскольку этот дар возвышается над остальными. Лишь ему сопутствуют два других таланта – языки людские и истолкование языков Мира материй.

Ступая по источенным солью морской старым доскам, Император сурово оглядел слуг, спешащих из-под цепкого взгляда, как от хлыста, работать быстрее, и мысленно повторил ритуал. Древний крошечный пирс не мог вместить все корабли. Лоу-чуань по одной пришлось разгружать, подготавливая каждую мелочь для ритуала и пути Императора в дикие горы. Отправление задержалось. Лухан чувствовал лёгкое раздражение. Светские визиты, растягивающиеся на несколько месяцев, замедленное движение, словно вязнущее в смоляном янтаре, церемониалы, так не похожи на привычные ему военные походы. Но азарт от близящегося завершения поисков был даже сильнее, подогреваемый долгим томлением.

Небольшое поселение, разросшееся вокруг удачного изгиба реки, было уныло серо. Выцветшие доски крыш, изъеденные солью нагие шершавые стены навевали тоску, столь бедные в сравнении с родной стороной, но природа поистине волшебна. Изумрудная зелень пологой равнины, яркие буйства красок диких цветов, причудливо изогнутая карликовая хвойная поросль у обочины пыльной дороги. Из кибитки Лухан осматривал всё чаще попадающиеся на подступившем предгорье мелкие сосенки, величественные подступающие горы, и почувствовал забытое восхищение миром. Вдыхал изменчивые от дыхания ветра запахи. Воздух стал тяжелеть, крепчая озоном. Как равнина скрылась от глаз за хвойным кустарником и соснами, мощь молчаливых, мрачнеющих скал с каждым ли давила сильнее.

Несколько десятков тысяч ли осталось позади, когда процессия остановилась, достигнув скромного горного поселения на один десяток домов. Совсем крохотных, лишь один трёхэтажный, с крутым скатом кровли с боков, – дом старосты, где останутся слуги. Дальше повозкам пути нет. Вытоптанная земля площади кончается камнем – пара пологих уступов природных ступеней и дальше – обрыв. Вверх – в мрачные Черные горы Куньлунь – лишь дикие тропы в буйных зарослях высокогорных чахлых, но цепких и ужасно колючих кустарников, подвластные самым ловким, сильным и смелым. 

Множеством слухов окутаны эти места. Лучше путнику наткнуться на разбойничью ходку, чем встретить настоящих жителей, облюбовавших эти места. Владык Черных гор. Говорили, что высокие скалы Куньлунь – место слияния земли с небом. Богов лестница, почерневшая от тяжелых их стоп. Здесь Боги спускаются, когда хотят посмотреть, что на Земле. Здесь же оставались их преданно ждать созданные ими твари, но некоторым полюбилась Земля и земные красоты. 

Предание древнее гласит, что именно тут появились первые Фэн-хуан и Луань-няо. Фэн-хуан слетел с рукава Бога Воды, а Луань-няо – Бога Огня. С грустью пустил Бог Воды слезу, из которой тут же выросло дерево бу-сы-шу, с ветвей которых свешивались подобные самоцветам плоды, дарующие бессмертие. Так Фэн-хуан стал посланцем богов, оставшись порхать между волшебных деревьев с любимой. Спустя время многие Боги и твари спустились и тоже остались жить здесь, пока не пришла Си-ван Му. Охраняя покой свой, женским коварством или войной выгнала Богиня с гор Чёрных прочих Богов, оставила лишь самых умных, хитрых животных, да бессмертных Сянь Жэнь.

Лухан с интересом оглядывал волшебные, поистине странные виды. Один водопад чего стоил – он падал с грохотом вверх, с пеной бурлил в облаках, подобных взволнованному морю. Если прищуриться, немного вдали виден даже тот самый хребет огненных гор, опасных непредсказуемым и капризным характером, поскольку последние, видевшие Луна Огня. После его исчезновения не встречали больше древние люди ни драконов, ни иную волшебную тварь. Жестокая война, почти уничтожившая расу людей, была окончена там.

— Подготовьте Луна и дары. Чжень, пойду один, – властно распорядился Хуан Шан, ступая на тёплую землю. Вуу рядом в нетерпении наливался цветами и яркими красками. 

Уголки губ Императора Лу тронула улыбка. Он оглядывал неприступные скалы, степенно, бесстрастно подходя к самой пропасти. Встал в паре шагов перед обрывом, чувствуя кожей доносящиеся брызги воды. Водопад самый близкий низвергался правильно – вниз, в бурлящее облако пены, глуша посторонние звуки. Чуть дальше вода вертикально стояла, подобно речке спокойной, а вдалеке, нарушая законы природы, – била прямиком в небеса. Дно пропасти тонуло в густом и влажном, словно восточном белом чае, тумане. 

Вуу грузно ступил лапой рядом, отчего пара камней сорвались вниз, а Император вынырнул в реальность из мыслей. Лухан проследил вслед камням и машинально погладил по морде и длинным усам лучшего друга.

— Ты слышишь меня, верно? – Лун утвердительно хмыкнул, – Чжень слышал, никто не вернулся из желающих получить его, – задумчиво произнес, вглядываясь в глубь, щурясь от внезапного луча солнца, пронзившего тяжёлые ярко-синие облака. – По преданию там внизу жил Хуан-ди, сквозь яшмовый водопад, что идет против законов божьих, за нефритовым источником яошуй, у нефритового пруда яочи, сразу после висячих садов сюаньпу во дворце невиданной красоты. Нам нужно на север, к огненному хребту… но чуть ошибемся – попадем во дворец Си-ван Му на берегу Яшмового озера, куда впадает вода яшмового водопада, который увидеть среди всей воды лишь невинный может… Неудачно для нас. Богиня – покровительница даосских мудрецов. Как бы старая бабка Доу с того света не взмолилась ей о возмездии. Ты готов пойти со мной, даже если это сулит смерть?

Дракон оскалился, что означало улыбку. 

— Конечно, Сяо Лу, – правитель вздрогнул от глубокого низкого рокота, перекрывшего шум водной стихии, – Владычица страны мёртвых, хозяйка небесных кар и болезней, не может пугать Царя Тянь и реинкарнацию великого Хуан-ди. Лухан резко развернулся, окинул взглядом высокого коротко стриженного нагого и очень наглого блондина с отливом цвета в жемчужный: – Сколько раз мне повторить, чтобы ты не пугал своими внезапными обращениями. – мотнул подбородком, – И мы не одни, – Лухан обернулся, с мысленной ухмылкой следя за всполошенными румяными девицами, позволяющими себе короткие заинтересованные, или полного ужаса, взгляды. Бабки-знахарки же скучковались, без смущения лишнего разглядывая голодными глазами мужское бессмертное тело. Лухан незаметно скусил улыбку, но в глазах очевидно блестел веселый задор. Вэйянгун потонет в слезах, если о предпочтениях Вуу станет известно.  
— Да-да, прости. Ксьен Лу, – едко пробасил Лун с неприкрытой издёвкой и низко склонился, разводя руки в стороны. Кинув взгляд из-под пушистых ресниц, Император Лухан усмехнулся, и отвернулся обратно к водной стихии. Оханья с визгами позади заглушили водопад. Лун выглядел шкодливо-счастливым. Лухан же напротив – стал собран, серьёзен.  
— Надеюсь, он – тот. В этой войне с неизвестным врагом не помешает помощник со сверхъестественной силой. Если жрец вновь окажется пустым черепком, о словах старухи У стоит забыть. Слишком долго она тянула соки из отца. – Вуу хмыкнул, складывая на груди руки. Великая ведунья давно для всех мирно сходит с ума среди засушенных веников трав в пригороде Чанъань, но Лухан, даже получив тян-мин, не забывал о сказавшей пророчество. 

— Не стоит пренебрегать пророчеством, Сяо Лу.   
— Да, я знаю Фань. Знаю, но… – Император провел рукой по виску, машинально заправляя свободную прядь в высокий пучок, держащий шпилькой половину волос.  
— Но не веришь. – скупо снова хмыкнул Лун, глядя бездонными мудрыми глазами, – Она не виновата в его смерти, Лу-шан.   
— А кто тогда? – резко обернулся Император Лу. Глаза, застланные горечью и тоской, быстро потухли. Он развернулся, добавляя спокойнее, – Прости. Ты прав. Она… Её вести всегда верные, как ни прискорбно.

Лун опустил на плечо руку. Они погрузились в молчание. От могучего грохота водной стихии в ушах зазвенело. Внезапный утробный нечеловеческий рокот звучал слишком зловеще:

— Рожден тот, на чьем челе печать освободителя… Великий Император, который объединит Поднебесную в единое целое и вернёт могущество… Но жизнь его будет устлана страданиями и предательством. И только лишившись последнего родного, он найдет путь… Ищи… Пусть ищет тогда потерянный осколок… И соединится… Лишь тогда они обретут себя…

Тяжёлые мурашки прошлись по позвоночнику Императора. Взметнув резкий взгляд на замолкшего Луна, он сжал губы, втягивая воздух и выдохнул через зубы. Тысячи прошедших лун промелькнули перед глазами одним мгновением. Лухан устремил пустой взгляд перед собой.

— Всё ты помнишь. – слова оцарапали сжатое горло.  
— Оно сбывается, Сяо Лу.   
— Спасибо за наблюдение, – едко отозвался – Но ни сил, ни помощи это не придаёт… Сколько раз мы пытались раньше? Забыл? – Вуу меланхолично скривил губы и устремил глаза следом – на водопады и молочную бездну.  
— Раньше и не могло выйти. Нужно совпадение и выполнение предсказанного. Пророчество говорит о людях. Ты лишился последнего «родного» человека, теперь всё будет правильно. – Лухан хмыкнул.  
— До этого было много вариантов другого «родного». Прискорбно признать, но больше не верится.  
— Я не могу рассказать всё, что знаю. – грустно улыбнулся дракон, – Теперь…  
— Теперь я просто заберу Пшеничную Голову, а там будь, что будет. Чжень не сложно дать хлеб на ещё один рот.

Вуу склонил голову, с замедлением шутливо похлопал по плечу, склоняясь с лукавым выражением к уху:

— Что, неужели великому Императору нет ерпится «соединиться» с молоденьким мальчиком? Эх, Ксьен Лу… – покачал головой, сверкнув бездонными хитрыми глазами, – Столько лет водить меня за нос. Ну что ж, добро пожаловать в сообщество, Лу-шан. Бедная Ван Доу. Она будет в ярости. – у Лухана дернулся глаз. – Впрочем, наследник есть, – благословляю тебя на шалости.  
— Ты иногда такая… волшебная тварь. Вуу Ифань.  
— Не отрицаю. Всё же, задумайся. В западной Хань многие ваны имеют помимо жен и наложниц, возлюбленных.   
— Мне нет дела ни до чужих извращений, ни до печалей Хуанхоу…   
— Какой ты холодный, Сяо Лу. Тебе следует мыслить шире. – быстро вставил Лун, усмехнувшись. У Лухана вслед глазу дернулся уголок губ, но он лишь позволил себе сомкнуть пальцы на древке кинжала на поясе. Произнес он спокойно:  
— Не указывай мне, царь Неба. Чжень – Третий Император земли Хань, потомок Ди, а вместе мы мирообразующая триада сань цай. Меня интересует только мир и спокойствие в моем народе и процветание Хань. – глаза Луна неожиданно похолодели.   
— Мыслить шире – дружеский совет, Тяньцзы. Кровь – не вода. По моим наблюдениям твоих черт в мальчишке немало, но не тех, которые ты хотел бы видеть. Династия Хань может прерваться. – скривив рот, Вуу флегматично пожал плечами. Лухан нахмурился, пытаясь разгадать слова бессмертного мудреца. От зрачка Луна растекались радужные дуги, как всегда, когда он хотел убедить, – Не беги подобно трусливой косуле от судьбы, Лу. Мальчишка-жрец поможет тебе не только в войне. Вступая в сообщество… – скинув морок столь резким движением головы, что перед взором секунду мерцали чёрные мушки, Лухан жестко процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Тяньву! Друг мой. Извращения свои красивыми словами ты мне не навяжешь…  
— У тебя это на челе печатью высечено. В пророчестве предначертано. Осталось лишь только смириться. С судьбой. – Лухан вспыхнул, чувствуя подступающую неожиданную ярость.  
— Если ты сейчас же не засушишь фонтан красноречия, Чжень придется отдать приказ лишить тебя хрустального мяса… – выдержав паузу, отчеканил внушительно твердо, – На полгода.

Судя по расширившимся в вящем ужасе глазам, угроза подействовала.

— Но ты всё равно неприлично красивая прелесть, Сяо Лу, не волнуйся… – прошептал Лун над ухом, – …ты ему понравишься, клык даю. – кровь бухнула в голову, Лухан даже не заметил, как успел замахнуться. Меч остановил тихий голос склонившегося позади слуги. Выпрямившись и опустив руку, он разрешил говорить.  
— Хуан Шан, всё готово к ритуалу и Вашему отправлению. 

Жестом руки Император позволил проводить себя к сооруженному костру, где начнется ритуал, но кинул последний прищуренный взгляд на острые скалистые горные пики. Нельзя отрицать, что миниатюра с изображением жреца ему понравилась, но «соединить осколки» можно трактовать множеством и других смыслов. Слова мудрых никогда нельзя воспринимать буквально. К примеру, лаконично роняемые к спеху и нет – намеки Вуу, над которыми часто ломал Лу голову в прошлом.  
Остановившись на секунду, чтобы поравняться с драконом, он скосил глаза и произнес с мнимой угрозой на выдохе, слышном лишь чуткому Луну:  
— Я не шутил.  
— Лу-шан!  
— Хочешь год?  
— Насчет наследника ты, всё же, подумай… – молча ускорившись, дракон прошёл первым, встав перед кругом, прочерченным на клочке чистой от камней, рыхлой и тёмной земли. Лухан поджал губы.

***

Долгие вычитывания сутр Лухан выдержал стойко. С уважением он относился к традициям, потому позволил бабкам раскрасить кожу узорами, обошёл несколько раз кругом костёр, прошёл сквозь дым и внимательно слушал невнятное бормотание то ли заговоров, то ли молитв. Азарт охватил позже – на спине Вуу, когда ветер хлестнул в лицо, развевал длинные волосы, и сулил настоящую битву. Перед обрывом в густой туман и бурные потоки воды, он чувствовал восторг сердца. Природная стихия – самое мощное, могучее и загадочное из всего сущего.

Грудь набралась воздуха – тяжёлого, высокогорного, полного озона. Вуу продолжал хранить молчание, только пушащиеся усы обличали его нетерпение. 

Скривив губы в лихорадочной улыбке, Лухан вспомнил свою жизнь: напряжение, горе, одиночество, предательства, войны и совсем чуть-чуть – дружбы. 

Ветер донес странный мираж. Лухану казалось, он слышит хрупкий скрипящий голос, монотонно бормочущий так, что еле можно расслышать. Он удивленно распахнул глаза, слыша неизвестные слова пророчества: «Когда отрок станет юношей, найдет рождённого для него, мир получит Императора невиданной мощи, способного, где добротой и мудростью, где огненным мечом сплотить разрозненные племена, положить конец междоусобицам и братоубийству, и вывести страну под Небесами на земную арену.»

— Что ж. Вот и проверим… – расплылся в предвкушении Император, нисколько не сомневаясь теперь. Черты лица его заострились в ожидании битвы.

Пришпорив Вуу, Лухан нырнул прямиком в бездну. 

Мир перевернулся. Ветер бил по коже, слепил глаза. Чувства зашкаливали, натянулась каждая мышца, и странно было услышать чудный аромат зелёной мяты и пряностей. Император широко улыбнулся и крепче сцепил руки на синей гриве холки дракона. Хохот счастливым эхом раздался и потонул в мокрых брызгах.


	4. Врата небес, чей рассвет скрылся

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Погок (индейск.) – смерть.  
> Чанхэ (кит.) – Врата Небес.  
> Дань-тянь (кит.) – таинственный центр внизу живота, без всякого сомнения указывающий на то, что первыми кунг-фуистами были женщины, т.к. результат развития дань-тяня у них гораздо более явен, чем у мужчин.
> 
> Китайцы верили, что у каждого человека есть две души – материальная по, которая появляется в момент зачатия, и духовная хунь, которая входит в младенца после рождения. После смерти человека душа по отправлялась в преисподнюю, а душа хунь – на небо.
> 
> Иллюстрации & саунд: https://vk.com/wheaten_tea?w=wall-172328192_37

Беспокойный сон разрезал леденящий душу, ужасающий рёв предсмертный. Охладев, юноша подскочил и кинулся на звук, испуганно замирая на месте. Глаза застлали тёмные пятна, показавшие видение. Пшеничная Голова покачнулся, в страхе замотал головой. Этого… этого же не может быть?

Стремглав побежав на утихающий стон, ставший едва слышным скулением, он оступился на ветке, споткнулся и, чуть не упав, по склону скатился прямо в траву лесной поляны. Руки схватились за голову и нащупали пылающие щеки, сквозь пальцы Пшеничная Голова смотрел перед собой на залитую сумеречным светом поляну. Горло сжало в тисках. 

На огромном теле Мише-Моква стоял воплоти тот самый мужчина из миража. Правитель, которого он видел раньше только в видении, – неясно, в ряби. Только реальный и дышащий тяжело. Невыразимо прекрасный, отчего сперло дыхание. Он вытаскивал длинный хладно блестящий меч из недвижимого тела. Пшеничная Голова похолодел, с запозданием опуская глаза, не слышал биения сердца его, не чувствовал дыхания жизни… Его больше нет. Под пальцами побежала соленая влага, шпарила горячие щёки печалью. 

Чутко обернулся на звук всхлипа мужчина. С неземного прекрасного лица в упор устремились кристально чистые зелёные глаза, словно драгоценные камни. Острые и неживые, льдисто-колкие. Пшеничная Голова дёрнулся, словно ударом почувствовал хлыст. Не было той доброты, что он видел в неясной ряби миража.

Великолепные прежде золотые волосы безжалостно спутаны. В беспорядке спадают вокруг круглого лба, говорящего об упорстве и независимости характера, но жестко очерченные скулы и глаза не дадут обмануться в бескрайней уверенности в себе и нетерпимости. Скульптурное лицо с узким подбородком заляпано алыми брызгами. На виске запеклась бурая плашка. Со вздернутой гордой дугой брови течёт струйка крови. Чьей – не понять. Капризный нос с необычно высокой перегородкой потянулся вперед учуять юного жреца. Он отпрянул. Холодное величие, нечеловеческая красота и какая-то суровая надменность отторгали его. Мужчина больше не нравился, вовсе – пугал. 

Нога с чвокающим звуком ушла в почву. Голые пальцы в сандалии залила влага, Пшеничная Голова вскрикнул, опустив глаза. С возрастающим ужасом увидел открывшуюся перед взором поляну. Воздух и крик застрял прямо в горле. Кровь. Алые лужи везде. Подобно озеру она залила всё, словно после дождя – всюду. Даже листья деревьев тяжело накренились к земле, на яркой зелени красные капли… Покачнувшись, мешком он рухнул коленями на мокрую землю. 

Всё тело сковало. Подобно дрожащему кролику, немо он пытался вздохнуть, хапая ртом. Рядом лежала огромная туша с мордой, похожей на льва, синей гривой и телом, схожим змее, покрытом жемчужной мерцающей чешуёй. Лапы, так похожие на птичьи, слабо скребли землю когтями, – живот разорван был в клочья. Пшеничная Голова чувствовал нестерпимую его боль. С земли в рану медленно текли блестящие лазурные ручьи. Отдернув руку от вспыхнувшей рядом крови на примятых травинках, он всхлипнул жалобно, зябко обнял себя руками. Не видел, как марается в крови, оставляет ярко-алые пятна на белой ткани.

— Н-нет, почему? Почему выбрали Вы погок? Эт… это... зачем?! – с длинных ресниц сорвалась слеза, крупнее прежних – с горошину. Жрец в страхе обмер под пронзительными изменившимся глазами. Они словно царапали сквозь боль путь в саму душу. 

Чувства спутались. Пшеничная Голова чувствовал этого страшного человека. Гордого, несущего тяжёлый крест, положенный жизнью на плечи. Вся сущность тянулась к израненному Правителю, прошедшему за ним весь тяжёлый путь испытаний, однако так же сжималась, вынуждая вскочить на неверные ноги и броситься прочь.

Он пошёл на убийство… из-за него он убил. Дух Леса… убит.

Гордые дуги бровей изогнулись. Правитель с усилием вонзил в землю меч и медленно вытянул руки. Стал подступать. Крадучись, грациозно, обманчиво мирно… Юноша затрясся. Молил тело бежать, разрываясь чувствами надвое. Сил осталось только упасть с колен наземь, ёрзая бедрами в кровавой траве.

Аккуратно напротив присев, мужчина упёр локти в колени и молча смотрел. Оглядывал целиком, отмечая крупную дрожь, крепко сжатые в пальцах предплечья. Пшеничная Голова боялся вздохнуть, пока ледяные глаза скользили по коже и путали мысли. Оставляли растекаться после взгляда кусачий холод по коже. Вот уже горло сдавило, напряглось тело без воздуха… Так же – без слов, мужчина поднял его на ноги, схватив за подмышки. От неожиданности юноша хапнул воздух и сипло, жадно начал дышать. Странно увидеть ему, что чуть выше, но почему-то спокойнее стало, хотя на фоне мужчины он, как тростинка. Правитель, не выпуская его, вытянул на руках, продолжил внимательно скользить взглядом. 

Сердце в груди стучало стремительно быстро, Пшеничная Голова затаённо смотрел, как медленно тает холод в кристальных глазах. Уходят жёсткие нотки. Исчезает решительность воина – суровый налет. Увидел тот взгляд впервые – живой и тёплый, даже горячий. Горячий, но всё такой же острый, как чай зелёный, сдобренный… Расширил невольно глаза юный жрец. Так вот почему импульс был добавить нама-веск. 

— Ну что ж. Ты правда красив. – изогнутые губы двигались медленно, словно ленились, – Чжень – третий Император Хань Поднебесной, Лухан. Твой Повелитель. Меня отныне будешь звать Хуан Шан.

В голову бухнуло. Голос был высокий, слегка сиплый, изящный, утомлённый… столь странный для сурового воина. Пшеничная Голова судорожно хватил воздуха ртом, сухие губы треснули в уголке. Языком нервно облизал скушенную обветренную кожу, что не скрылось от острых внимательных глаз. Император смотрел пристально, не обличая ни единой эмоции. Жрец вздрогнул и окоченелым телом повис на руках, с лёгкостью его удержавших. Правитель внезапно улыбнулся. Столь внезапно, что юноша втянул голову в плечи в растерянности, слыша предательски вспорхнувшее сердце. Улыбка обратилась в ухмылку. Император прищурился, слегка приблизившись. Пшеничная Голова дёрнулся, неуклюже вывернул ногу, и вновь всем телом повис на сильных руках. Зелень зрачка посветлела. Смягчилась ледяная острота.

— Чжень не хотел пугать тебя. – встряхнув руками, он подождал, пока юноша встанет сам, и отступил. – Дух не отдал бы тебя по своей воле, если ты ещё не понял. Так вышло, прос… – он резко осекся. Брови его внезапно сдвинулись, словно недоуменно. Недоговорённое слово упало между телами.  
— В-вы… убили… Грех. – звонкие колокольчики смеха рассыпались в воздухе. Юноша всматривался в его прохладно-весёлые глаза, обрамленные гусиными морщинками от искусной улыбки. Ненастоящей, словно вышколенной. Под коленками снова возникла слабость. Император, похоже, не страшный… Он просто...  
— Дитя, не знаешь совсем жизни ты в мире.  
— Несчастный… Вы… просто. – пытливо оглядывающие прежде, глаза резко затянул льдистый холод. 

Он отступил, вскидывая на мгновение голову в бок – за холмы. Когда вернул взгляд, он снова жёг, кололся остротой, заставлял кожу под ним розоветь. Пшеничная Голова отвернулся. По рукам пробежалась зябкая волна, подняла волоски. От вкрадчивого, тихого и отрешённого голоса юный жрец поднял взгляд и не смог уже отвести.

— Чжень… чувствую тебя. Действительно чувствую. Мне даже странно, не хочется наказать тебя за эти слова. Впервые за многие-многие годы Чжень, к тому же, просил прощение, хотя мне не должно. Ты… чувствуешь? Чувствуешь же, что ты – мой? – у невинного юноши отчего-то сбилось дыхание. От прямоты, от понизившейся интонации, от изобличающих... Всезнающих, но остающихся холодными глаз. Дань-тянь в животе заныло, свернулось что-то клубком – это ли то странное чувство тяги? — Чжень пока не определился хорошо ли это, но по крайней мере ты – тот, кого я искал.

Юноша не слышал… Словно околдован. Он, этот мужчина – убийца… но страх притупился. Исчезли силы взгляд оторвать хоть на мгновение, сколь болезненно не было. Император – убийца пшеничной его головы. Погибель его воли и жизни. Невероятно, неприлично, греховно… прекрасный. С разводами грязи, запекшейся кровью, со влипшими в неё нитями золотистых волос. Отчаяние вернулось вновь, стоило вспомнить, с чьей кровью на прекрасном лице спокойно улыбается погибель его. Юношу прошибла крупная дрожь. 

— Чудо. – неожиданно усмехнулся Правитель, вновь разрушая тем по крупицам, и отступил к пошевеливающемуся монстру, чья рана почти затянулась. – Будь тут, приди в себя. Познакомимся позже.

Император несколько раз слегка пнул ногу монстра. Глаза юного жреца расширились во всю мочь, рот раскрылся испуганным вздохом. Дёрнулся, было, на защиту…

— Фань, вставай быстрей, твои раны не к спеху. Пригляди за мальчишкой.

От голоса правителя у юноши приятно кружило сознание. Но от слов, что слетают с красивых губ, тело прошибает ужасом и непониманием. Он только мотнул головой, сглатывая и облизывая пересохшие губы. Страшно представить, что станет с ним, если Правитель позовет его по имени и что-то прикажет. Ведь… Пшеничная Голова не откажет – не сможет. 

— Пару мгновений, Сяо Лу. Ты иди… – внезапно раздался утробным рыком ответ. Пшеничная Голова вновь, как подкошенный, рухнул наземь, таращась… Дракон. Едва понятная речь, но он понял, лишь ошалело поводил взглядом. Правитель вспыхнул, по шее к ушам кожа слегка розовела. Пнул Луна ещё раз сильнее.  
— Говорил же, – не при посторонних! Где твоя мудрость, тварь ты волшебная! Год, слышишь. Год! Следи тут…

Быстрыми и сильными шагами он преодолел склон и скрылся. За холмом, в сторону струйки белого дыма. Пшеничная Голова отчетливо резко осознал ответ на возникшие видения. Понял, зачем Мисхомис достал ритуальную трубку. Понял, почему чувства путались, а естество бурлило… Пробуждаясь. Старик не только указывал путь. Это прощание, и с каждым дуновением дымного ветра он передавал последние крупицы таинства, и до остатка – себя. Пока Пшеничная Голова спал, теряя последние драгоценные мгновения, старец отдавал ему свои мудрость и знания.

_«…жестоко.»_

_— Он не жесток…_ – внезапно сбоку проскрежетал сипловатый голос. Пшеничная Голова обернулся и вскрикнул, увидев прямо перед собой огромную морду с бездонными глазами навыкате. Ресницы щекотало жаркое дыхание из приоткрытой пасти, где виднелись ряды желтоватых клыков. Юноша сглотнул, отводя взгляд, но следом посмотрел смело в хищную морду. В круглых глазах плескались ртутные жемчужные волны, огибая змеиные зрачки. Вторые веки омыли на секунду белым глаза. Дракон словно сощурился. – _Понимаешь, значит. Что ж. Не думай о нем плохо. Сяо Лу хороший правитель, делает всё, что велит ему долг…_  
— Расскажите мне, – с жаром подался к нему юный жрец. Дракон отпрянул на пару ладоней назад. – Расскажите всё-всё, прошу вас…  
 _— И совсем не боишься…_ – отметил задумчиво Лун скорее для себя, – _С Небом в Поднебесной тесно связаны понятие тян-мин, то есть «дарованное Небом право на царствование.» Через тян-мин Небо... и Я действуем в мире людей. Добродетельный правитель получает тян-мин, и его царствование протекает благополучно, если же он или кто-то из его преемников становится порочным и перестаёт заботиться о подданных, то лишается Тян-мин, в стране происходят беспорядки, и его свергают. Третий Император получил тянь-мин, и к тому же смог вернуть меня в этот мир. Его хунь исключительна, но люди жестоки. Особенно вблизи власти. На его долю многое выпало, и не многое пока ты поймешь, но просто слушай..._

***

У раскинутого скромного шатра Лухан остановился под внимательным взглядом старческих белёсых глаз и почтительно замер.

— Поздравляю, Правитель. Ты прошёл все испытания… Теперь же подойди ко мне ближе. Немощен стал я, как видишь, встретить по чести Императора не под силу.

Лухан приблизился, преклонил колено, положив на то руку. Молча смотрел, скрывая волнение и растерянность, как неестественно жрец старел на глазах и терял краски, словно жизнь вытекала из него с каждым выдохом. Предсказатель вытянул сморщенную временем ладонь и опустил на золотую макушку. Полуослепшие глаза впились, словно не утратив пронзительной зоркости. Ветер позади их фигур пробежал вспугнутой ланью по траве, вздымая жухлый подлесок. 

— Да… Мне повезло стать свидетелем изменения мира. Пророчество, что на челе моего ученика, совпадает. Император – ты любимец судьбы, нашёл-таки своего Мешинову. – улыбнулся щербатым ртом старик, следом пошатал языком и сплюнул в бок зуб.   
— Чжень, не дам его в обиду, – старец сверкнул засеребрившимися белизной глазами. Пальцы задумчиво провели по спутанным грязным вихрам, коснулись чего-то. Император замер. Вытащил и растёр в пальцах старец веточку мяты. В воздухе вспыхнул терпкий запах, щекочущий нос.   
— Однако, не думал. Признал тебя, всё же, Мише-Моква… – тихо молвил жрец и замер, словно услышал что-то неслышное людям простым. Посмотрел в пустоту и продолжил лишь, когда мяты зелёной последний тон в воздухе ветер унёс. – Вижу, много печалей и горестей встретилось тебе на пути. Ты выдержал, закаляя всё больше свой дух, но заледенело сердце и чувства. Самонадеян стал ты, Император. Расчётлив, чёрств. Хладнокровен. Добиваться целей стал любыми путями.

— Что же дурного…  
— Не нужно мне лгать. Скрываться и прятать себя за речами витыми, ты там, перед челядью и сворой своей продолжай. Сейчас же внимай, что скажу. Не увидел бы Дух Леса внутри, что кроешь ты даже от меня… – Лухан удивленно вскинул голову, но вдруг неожиданно сильные пальцы не дали и сдвинуться. Горячая волна бухнула в голову. Сквозь зубы Лухан молвил ответ:

— В честном бою сошлись мы с Медведем… – грубый толчок склонил его голову ниже. Голос старца стал рокотом ниже.  
— Ну-ну, мальчик. Кто учил тебя уважению? Будь ты трижды потомком честной фамилии Ди, не даёт это право человеку панибратствовать с высшими. – прищурился старый жрец, взглянул строго вновь ясными совершенно очами. Многое скользнуло в памяти монаршей. Обжигающий жар, вихрь эмоций обуял его, но смог совладать. Напротив, глубже склонил голову Император. Перед мудростью и опытом старости.  
— Чжень… понял… Старче. – хмыкнул старик и закашлялся.  
— Не хотел отдавать я сокровище моей жизни тебе… Не хотел, чтоб страдал он… Как вижу, снисходительна Атропос к тебе. Позволила Мише-Моква увидеть в сердце твоём незавядший росток, что и он смог смириться. Поздравляю, Правитель. Теперь ты можешь забрать его, но помни, что Мешиновой Пшеничная Голова для тебя ещё не стал. Для того ещё тебе много стараться… Заставишь страдать, потушишь огонь – потеряешь. — Правитель губы поджал:  
— В лучших покоях, в комфорте, в покое и роскоши… Стоит думать, как не разнежится телом, после… – развел руками вокруг, – …такого. Холодной земли и камня под ухом. 

Вздохнул старец, тяжко прикрывая глаза.

— Ты слеп… Как не было прежде. Хранитель подскажет, но прежде тебе захотеть услышать придется. – устало разжал губы старец, скупо буквы роняя, – Представь, это дитя – нежнейший цветок. Из тех хрупких, что после снега слезами хрустальными встречают тепло. Не солнце, не дождь. И ему - так же, любовь лишь позволит вырасти. – поджал губы Лухан, упрямая складка встала между бровей, – Аккуратнее с мойрой Дацинью, не все способны выдержать любовь одной из дочерей Ночи. – долго молчал Император, но все же промолвил:  
— …значит, один только выход. Мы справимся… вместе. С моим Мешиновой. – раскрылись тонкие губы. В довольной улыбке прикрыл старец глаза и кивнул.  
— Долгий вам предстоит путь. История здесь и сейчас выходит на новый виток. Несоизмеримо сложнее тебе теперь будет, чем прежде. Готов ли ты к тяжбам, готов ли ты к трудностям на пути монаршем, готов ли нести своё бремя, Правитель? – на губах скользнула усмешка. Покачал головой Лухан.  
— Императору сомневаться не должно. Чжень готов ко всему.  
— Что ж. Буде.

Кинув последний долгий взгляд за высокий гористый холм, над которым быстро поднималась макушка пшеничного цвета, старик стал быстро тончать. Буйный ветер пронёс сквозь фигуру листья подлеска. Предсказатель исчезал по крупицам. Уходил мирно и тихо. Просвечивал, обращался дымом и грустно смотрел. 

Природа напротив бурно прощалась. Облака волновались штормовым морем. Животные обступили опушку. Деревья, травы и даже вредные камни – молча прощались все вместе. Кивайдзин вскинул руку, в облачном море сделав просвет, вскинул другую, позволяя своим сыновьям сыграть любимую песнь на прощание. Сплетникам-листьям не было что сказать. Запели шёпотом они грустно, вспоминая, как старец умел утешать, что не видать на самом деле им дальние страны. 

Лухан встал, по сторонам оборачивал голову. Только вздох сорвался с губ. Он не мог понять слов, но слышал мотив. Впервые при нем, при человеке, не таясь скорбела природа сама и всё сущее. Молча склонил в уважении голову великий Властитель, вынул драгоценную шпильку с волос и кинул в огонь, что взвился столпом.

— Следом за Конфуцием Вы осмелитесь узнать, что такое смерть. Мы будем ждать вести от хунь*, вдруг Вам захочется ещё дать совет или выговор.

Блеснув глубоким взглядом мудрых глаз, предсказатель улыбнулся хитро, покачал головой и вспыхнул искрой, объявшись густым дымным облаком. Серая шапка следом скрыла Императора.

С острых крон в хмурое небо сорвалась кричащая стая птиц. Среди гама не слышен был отчаянный вопль. Сизый дым заклубился спиралью. Взвился к просвету Чанхэ* в море небесном – клубным столбом. Отдавать дар новорождённому где-то в миру новому предсказателю. Природа замолкла. Опустив глаза, Лухан изумился, – материальной по* предсказателя нет. Обе половины души отправились в просвет – сразу на небо. Император поднял голову вверх, где продолжало бурлить тёмное море облаков. Резко небосклон прочертила молчаливая молния, следом грохот обрушился столь сильно, словно рушится мир. Взирая на скрытое обычно от человеческих глаз, став свидетелем запредельного, что-то в нем уже безотвратно стало меняться.

***

Пронзительный отчаянный крик разодрал тишину. Небо словно повинуясь хлынуло плачем, пронизывая крупными каплями землю. Деревья взволнованно зашептались, хлопали в такт, отдавая дань жизни. Крик сорванный, ломаный, плыл с песнью духов, со стенанием Джиби, доходя до окраин равнин. Земля содрогнулась. Шепот природы прощался с властителем и молил юного наследника быть сильным. 

Пшеничная Голова, словно подкошенный, упал на рыхлую землю. Трава обняла его мягко, шептала слова утешения. Земля тихо впитала в себя его слезы, обещая поддержку. Небо скрыло слабость его, объединяя плач воедино. 

« _Ты не один._ » 

Хриплый крик тих, прерываясь на гортанные стоны и всхлипы. Тело жреца сотрясалось под плачем небес. Он скреб пальцами рыхлую землю. Она забивалась под ногти, жалила, попыткой отрезвить, но понимала. Крупно трясло юное тело. В лихорадке он бредил слова отрицания. 

Туман собирался вокруг его тела. Гладил волосы, руки, предплечья. Вскоре стало тепло, дымно, не видно ни зги. Глаза застлал белый туман. Ученик почувствовал поцелуй на макушке, как детстве. Столь давнем, что волхованию Лао-ши даже не начал учить, а баловал, и историй мирских на ночь рассказывал сонмы. Рассудок тончал, искривлялся. В глазах всё смешалось. Жрец обессиленно рухнул в мягко принявшую его тёмную землю.


	5. Дочери ночи, кого боятся сыновья Ветра

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сы-ли - выполняет обязанности смотрителя, управляющего дворцом.  
> Геге (哥) – старший брат.  
> Гуй (贵) - драгоценный.  
> Гу – темная магия или мысли.  
> Великий предел — исток всего сущего, в том числе трёх начал — неба, земли, человека.  
> Нэпавин/индейск. - сон, дух сна  
> По легенде на Луне живет белый заяц, который толчёт в ступе снадобье бессмертия.   
> Навагижиг/индейск. – середина неба  
> Лоу-чуань – средневековый китайский линейный корабль башенного типа.  
> Бяо-ци-цзян-цзюнь — дословно: «военачальник пегого коня». Высшее военное звание, первоначально дававшееся только членам императорской семьи. Пегий конь служил как бы знаком отличия.
> 
> Именно с почитанием божественного Неба связано то, что свою страну китайцы стали именовать тянь ся («Поднебесная»), а своих правителей - Тяньцзы («сын Неба»). Тянь – царство Неба.  
> Школы Боевых Искусств условно делят на внешние "Чаньцюань" и внутренние "Тайцзицюань."
> 
> _Школы Боевых Искусств условно делят на внешние и внутренние, которые имеют некоторые различия в соотношении тренировочного процесса относительно тела и разума. Характерный пример внутренней школы - Тайцзицюань, а внешний - Чаньцюань. Методы обучения тоже условно можно разделить внешние (набивка) и внутренние (медитация)._
> 
> _Столовая посуда у состоятельных людей обычно была деревянной, черной изнутри, красной снаружи, и украшенной разнообразными рисунками. Такими же были и подносы — только для князей они изготавливались из позолоченной бронзы, серебра или золота. Большие кувшины для вина были бронзовыми, а для приготовления пищи и хранения продуктов — глиняными или фаянсовыми. Люди меньшего достатка удовлетворялись деревянными, бамбуковыми и глиняными тарелками, а лакированные изделия ценились выше бронзы.  
> _
> 
> Иллюстрации (лучше смотреть на стене в уменьшенном виде) и саунд https://vk.com/wheaten_tea?w=wall-172328192_56

Дни сменяли друг друга лениво. Пшеничная Голова смотрел перед собой пустым взглядом, считая морёные доски. Сознание плыло по реке жизни, насыщаясь опытом знаний. Где-то далеко внутри тугими кольцами свернулось _знание_. Ему еще предстоит разгадать, как его раскрыть и принять, да и смотреть под тонкую завесу времени без земли своей разучился. Иногда к нему залетал пообщаться сынишка ветра. Дарил рассказы шёпотом бриза о чужих странах. Пытался смешить, но лишь отсвет улыбки редко ловил. Обижать собеседника жрец не хотел, но пересилить себя было сложно.

С ветром к нему приходили двое. Он продолжал притворялся, что спит. Один приходил ненадолго. Он пах молоком. Мёдом. Руку при нём всегда обжигало железо, – новый порез, – Пшеничная Голова непритворно падал в снова беспамятство. Второй запах был слишком знаком. В нём слышались родные резкие хвойные: можжевельник, сосна, любимый терпкий нама-веск, но их оттеняли: иссушающий губы, грустный запах солёного моря, и горькой полыни – одиночества. Сердце тоскливо щемило. На ресницах сразу собирались слёзы. Лао-ши пах похоже... Мужской силой природы, что выбрала путь одинокий. По коже нагло ступали мурашки. Пшеничная Голова ненавидел _себя_ за тягу. Ненавидел так сильно, что горячие слёзы срывались с ресниц и шпарили кожу, чертили по щекам дорожки... не мог Его ненавидеть. Он крепче веки сжимал и слушал шумное дыхание, стук сердца. Слышал, что перебои выдают волнение… боялся поверить.

Иногда Он начинал тихо петь. Тогда Пшеничная Голова падал в отчаяние. Чистый, словно утренний перезвон бегущей с листьев росы, высокий, слегка сиплый голос и кровавая память бились в висках его на смерть.

Спокойнее для него, когда Он начинал говорить. Сначала слова были жестоки, но вскоре стали меняться. Сердце щемило особенно больно. Кажется, не осознавал, что Пшеничная Голова слушает. Пытается понять... Столь внимательно, что рассказы стали являться кошмарами в ночи, слишком живыми… Пшеничная Голова ненавидел… что Правителя начал жалеть. Похоже, действительно не знает жестокого мира.

На исходе третьей луны он ослаб. Голод стянул кожу крепко на кости. Дыхание сипами толкалось сквозь обветренных губ. Снова дым беспамятства застлал голову, открывая тайны, о которых вспомнит только потом...

***  


Ресницы затрепетали и открылись. Пшеничная Голова резко вынырнул из сна, приглушёнными криками разбуженный. На губах чувствовались остатки чего-то горячего. Голос ему неизвестен, кричал на незнакомом наречии, но странно, – он понял значение. Мужчина лепетал быстро-быстро, горячо возмущался... с заботой. Пшеничная Голова разобрал и понял слова «голод», «истощение», «дурной», «голова»… Какая-то длинная фраза... Вроде, кто-то не видел кого-то, но Пшеничная Голова не смел утверждать.

Перестав пытаться разобрать, но невольно продолжая слушать, он скользил впервые осознанным взглядом по комнате. Перед глазами выточенное дерево красиво переплеталось в узоры. Пшеничная Голова никогда не видел такой красоты. С трудом, через силу, он сел. Опустил заинтересованно глаза ниже. Деревянные извивающиеся лозы спускались по тонкому столбу. Поворачивая голову, он с любопытством осмотрел сетчатую решетку, утыкающуюся в лунообразный круг. Скользнув взглядом, упёрся в колени. Заворожённо провёл рукой по струящемуся полотну под рукой. Под ней цвел райский сад, и сверкающие птицы колибри застыли над бутонами, пойманные во мгновении. Рядом же будто живые стрекозы, – присели ненадолго в цветах, да так и остались. 

Вокруг ног и бедер мягкое облако ткани. Придавив пальцем, восторженно смотрел, как она вернулась в обратную форму, мялась под пальцем.

— Проснулся… – тихий боязненный выдох с искренним облегчением совсем рядом. Голос ему знаком, он возмущался недавно. И запах... Это он! Тёплое молоко, сладкий мёд… вкусно, нравится, хочется туда потянуться. 

Пшеничная Голова обернулся, с любопытством всмотрелся через решётку. Мужчина нерешительно замер, смотрел в ответ красивыми глазами. Усталая морщинка запечатлелась меж тёмных сломанных волнением бровей, в уголках глаз множество маленьких, солнечных. – Ты меня… понимаешь? – чудно склонившись телом в бок, мужчина медленно двигался в сторону. Остановился, когда решётка больше не преграждала их взгляд.

Он очень тёплый. И милый. Неосознанно Пшеничная Голова улыбнулся. 

У него янтарные в лучах солнца глаза, в тени подобны смоляным крыльям жука-носорога. Длинные волосы блестящими волнами ниспадали с заколки на макушке, цветом локоны чуть теплее, чем чёрный. На солнце переливались словно тёмно-коричневый мёд с цветущих растений. Круглое, слегка заострённое к низу лицо, мягкий абрис прикушенных губ. Ресницы прямо торчали пушистые, длинные, словно десяток усиков-лапок жука, что по весне вылезает наружу. Увидев улыбку, мужчина посветлел в ответ. Улыбнулся, сел неподалеку. Щурясь, Пшеничная Голова увидел там такое же пушистое облако, как на котором сидит, только поменьше. 

Видно, что мужчина старше намного, но морщины совсем тонкие. Почти не тронули гладкую кожу. На нём такое же странное одеяние, как сейчас на жреце. С разницей, там – приглушённое светлое, летнее и усталое небо, и вновь цветущие гроздья цветов, и деревья: персики, яблоки, сливы. Платье запахнуто на правую сторону и перетянуто поясом с блестящими кисточками на тонкой талии.

Пшеничная Голова нахмурился. От пёстрого обилия разных цветов голова пошла кругом, а в глазах рябило. По стенам плыли иссиня-чёрные кучерявые облака, среди них парили красноглавые журавли и иные, неизвестные разноцветные птицы. Несколько столиков блестели так, словно облиты смолой. По углам – два огромных сосуда, наверное, он целиком поместился бы там. На одном в синих линиях замер во времени пирс, моряки, вылавливающие рыбу сетями. На втором – утёс с одинокой сосной над обрывом. Солнце ласкало лучами бок сосуда, светило из-за приоткрытой ставни. Чудной такой. Внизу снова - летят журавли, а сверху решетка, но она скрыта снаружи чем-то тонким, прозрачным, светлым... 

— Твое имя я знаю. Меня можешь звать просто Сухо-геге, я выполняю обязанности Сы-ли и присматриваю за главным императорским дворцом уже почти двадцать лет... Ты меня понимаешь? – Пшеничная Голова испуганно дёрнулся, обернулся. Выдохнул. С улыбкой кивнул.   
— Enange go, ginisidotoon weweni.   
_«Конечно, я хорошо понимаю Вас.»_

Усталая складка между бровей углубилась. Мужчина приоткрыл рот, посмотрел растерянно.  
 _… Но похоже Вы меня – нет._

Властным шагом к Сухо подошёл высокий блондин. Пшеничная Голова изумился – его волосы торчали совсем короткими прядями, не длиннее ладони. Он наклонился и тихо зашептал на ухо. Сухо кивнул и, кинув последнюю улыбку юноше, скрылся за противоположной дверью. Пшеничная Голова не заметил её прежде. Перегнувшись, он любознательно разглядывал двух сцепившихся объемных драконов, вырезанных на ней. 

— Тебе придётся выучить наш язык. – внезапно подал голос высокий блондин лунного цвета. Он странно скрежетал, будто с трудом умещался в грудине. Что-то странное присутствовало в густом баритоне, неземное. Пшеничная Голова перевёл внимательный взгляд на него и растеряно хмурился. Вытянутое лицо с крупными чертами, длинный прямой нос и большие глаза на слабом выкате. Цвета странного, жемчужного оттенка ртути на живой радужке. И вытянутый зрачок. Как у…  
— Это Вы! – отпрянул юноша. Совсем кратко склонился, испугавшись вдруг спустить взгляд. Лун усмехнулся и кивнул утвердительно.   
— Можешь звать меня Тяньву…  
— Тъян… – неуверенно попробовал Пшеничная Голова неизвестное слово и вздох долгий услышал.  
— Давай просто Вуу.

Покосившись на дверь, Пшеничная Голова спросил тихо, на выдохе:

— А… Он? – Лун правильно понял, о ком речь.  
— А вот теперь некоторое время тебе запрещено встречаться с Сяо Лу. – хмыкнул Дракон, удобно устраиваясь на «облаке» рядом с низким блестящим столиком. Облокотился на него и вернул прямой взгляд. Пшеничная Голова неудобно поёжился. – Покуда ты не будешь представлен ко двору – вам нельзя видеться, а мы уже в водах Империи, так что... Не обессудь.  
— А… но как же. Я же помню, что…  
— Сам виноват. Удачное время упустил. Очень зря, – направил бездонные глаза Лун, – вопрос, зачем притворялся. Теперь внезапно переменил отношение? 

Неожиданно для себя Пшеничная Голова опустил очи, шелестя тихо:

— Мой учитель…  
— Из-за него? Пустое. Время его пришло, ты сам видел. Скажешь нет? Мир так устроен. Ты провёл в изможденном трауре почти две луны на твой счет, по-ханьски – неполный месяц. Достойный срок. Теперь подумай. Хотел бы учитель, чтобы ты провёл так всю жизнь? Уверен, что нет. Раскрывай поскорее невинные глаза, а то так ещё долго не свидитесь. – со вздохом протянул скрежетающим голосом Вуу. Пшеничная Голова неосознанно повел плечами от зябкого холодка, пробежавшего до затылка.  
— Мне не совсем понятно, а почему…  
— Потому что дворец – та ещё клоака. – перебив, дракон внезапно смешно сморщил нос. Пшеничная Голова с трудом сдержался, закусив щеку. – Не спрашивай. Не разбираюсь в человеческих дрязгах, да и не хочу... чего и тебе советую. Не лезть, в смысле. Тебе то разбираться учиться придется, иначе - умрешь. - побелел от ледяной волны ужаса юный жрец, - Рядом с властью люди... Впрочем, все расы с ума сходят. Предательства повсеместно. Но если будет что-то волновать – можешь обращаться ко мне. Я чувствую запахи многого – гу, к примеру. Если сильное конечно... – он горделиво вздернул подбородок и внезапно задумчиво сдвинул брови, – Хотя, знаешь. Лучше иди к Сухо-гуй. Можешь звать его Шифу. Уверяю, оценит.  
— Предательства… – повторил для себя тихо, вспоминая рассказы и уроки учителя. Задумался под изучающим взглядом, – А Он… Повелитель сказал, что я не знаю жизни.  
— И был прав. Поэтому прежде, чем предстать перед двором, ты должен обучиться хотя бы основам. Поэзию и каллиграфию можно изучить позже. Похоже, языку пока придётся обучать мне. Потом Сухо-гуй научит тебя, как себя вести, субординации перед чинами, расскажет о знати и кто такие Хуан мэнь. Во дворце тебе прежде всего нужно научиться правильно молчать и слушать. Но запомни главное – ни с кем не дружить, никому не доверять, никогда не просить. Никому не давать почуять запах страха. Иначе - умрешь. Уже говорил.  
— Как же! Это... Так много. Я… – задохнулся в начале, пытаясь мысли собрать, но спустя мгновение ответил с кивком, – Хорошо. Если это нужно, чтобы поговорить с Ним. Но почему вы, Вуу, и Он понимаете меня? – драконьи глаза неясно сверкнули. Солнце померкло. В полутьме Пшеничная Голова увидел, что глаза Луна светятся, волшебно мерцают. Вуу подал голос неожиданно, и в это раз от инородного, рокочущего голоса вновь кожу прошиб холод:  
— Ты знаешь пророчество, верно? – дождавшись кивка, он продолжил, – Судя по тому, что Бог ветра Фэн Бо дружен с тобой, а пока мы плыли, часто болтал ты с сыном его, даже будучи далёк от земли родной, всё просто. Мой исток – Великий Предел. Как царь Неба Тянь, я основополагающая часть мирообразующей триады Сань Цай. Раз ты слышишь _Мир_ , то и меня понимаешь. А Сяо Лу… Хм. Говоришь, тебя понял? Любопытно… Неужто так скоро пророчество стало сбываться... Ты принял силы учителя и твой дар с этим толчком стал развиваться. – Лун вдруг азартно подался вперед, – Постой, раз слышишь ты хунь – можешь услышать мысли людские. Ну же, не слышал ты Сухо-гуй…?  
— Ну… я могу понимать, что он говорит, но и только. – скривив губы, Вуу откинулся обратно на спину. Он был явно разочарован, но молвил ровно.  
— Жаль… маловато пока пользы. Ну, ничего. Не винись. Так… С Сяо Лу… Одна причина может лишь быть – вы отозвались друг на друга, как потерянные осколки Судьбы. 

Молчание наступило. Пшеничная Голова надул щёки и тщательно думал. Лун внезапно весело хмыкнул и вновь подался вперед, глядя лукаво:

— Знаешь, на самом деле она та ещё растяпа. В царстве Тянь, задолго до твоего рождения, когда я сам был ещё слишком юн для правления, Судьба собрала самые красивые зеркала. Так их любила, что вдохнула в них души любящих, украв их на переправе между мирами у спасителя душ Ти Цзан Ван из подземного царства. Как понимаешь, духовная часть души хунь попадает ко мне только от самых достойных. – Пшеничная Голова закивал, зачарованно приоткрывая рот, – Но так случилось, что с каждым столетием ее недуг ухудшался. Однажды Судьба захотела сходить на праздник чистого света… – увидев мелькнувшее непонимание, Лун вздохнул, – Цинмин, поминовение усопших. Но не то важно. Важно то, что Судьба, следуя своим капризам, заковала самых чистых и лучших в свои зеркала, но посмела самодовольно и нагло, отмечать празднование Си-ван Му – владычицы Страны мёртвых. Та не на шутку разозлилась и зачаровала сандалии Судьбы. Когда она вернулась к себе, ремни и тесемки на них ожили, спутали накрепко ноги. Судьба упала и разбились все её зеркала надвое. Я решил вмешаться и помог Си-ван Му, – выпустил души с Неба на волю. Только сынишки Бога ветра Фэн Бо...   
— Кивайдзин... – сорвалось с губ. Лун недоумённо воззрился, отчего Пшеничная Голова покраснел и глаза опустил, – Мы зовём его Кивайдзин...   
— Кхм... что ж. Сыновья... Кивайдзин после праздника слишком разыгрались. Разметало души по всему свету. Ох и разозлилась же из-за того Му… – Дракон усмехнулся, – До сих пор в Чёрных горах малые ветра крадутся едва слышно. 

Пшеничная Голова выдохнул восторженно, но вдруг погрустнел и взволнованно воскликнул: 

— Как же тогда соединяются души? Если по всей Земле… Мир так велик!  
Лун скривил пухлые губы, вздохнул:  
— Пришлось просить помощи Мойр Дацинью, трёх дочерей Ночи. В Большой Цинь они рок, то есть "то, что изречено", а не судьба, "то, что суждено". Лахесис успела найти все жребии хунь до их рождения, а Клото спряла вместе нити их жизней, представь сколько у неё возникло лишней работы. Вот и бормочет под нос, пока вяжет, а предсказатели её слышат. Так появились пророчества об осколках. – улыбнулся Вуу, отводя глаза к резной створке окна. Пшеничная Голова последовал взглядом, но тут же вернулся, нахмурился.  
— Вуу… Вы говорили, что дочерей – три. Что же третья?

Дракон медленно обернулся, скользя глазами по богато убранной комнате. Достиг глаз жреца, и тот поразился возникшему штилю на радужке. Спокойствие, что приходит после отчаяния. Пшеничная Голова вскинул жалобно брови, откинул скользящую ткань с ног, кинулся на колени пред ним.

— Скажите! Прошу! Я молю Вас… Я вижу, что-то плохое... – Лун неуверенно поднял руку, опустил на макушку пшеничного цвета.   
— Что же… хвалю. Урок мой закончил ты с блеском… Атропос оказалась слишком жестока, но больше сказать не могу… Осколок ты сам. Лу-шан – Хуан-ди, а большего вам не следует знать. Потом… Соединившись в одно подобно Инь-Янь, получив сил – узнаете всё. 

Пшеничная Голова опустил руки невольно. Покорно кивнул. Они замолчали. Проскользнули обратно золотые лучи. Пылинки в них тихо играли. Дракон углубился в себя. Взгляд обратился внутрь, на его губах скользила улыбка тихой печали. Юный жрец думал о словах, сказанных Луном сейчас, и словно в прошлой жизни тогда, на опушке среди окроплённой алым травы. 

Пшеничная Голова не мог перестать думать, что… человек. Точнее, Лун в человечьем обличье, что сидит сейчас спокойно ровно напротив – так легко говорил о подобном. О душах людских, о мире небесном, загробном… и как ни старался юноша, тяжелели мысли его и не отпускали. Он покосился на Вуу, отвлечённого с улыбкой на вошедшего. Лун не сказал какова плата, значит, условие ставила третья дочь Ночи – Акропос. Почему же столь сильная была боль, что сдержать лицо он не смог. И почему рассказал всё ему, к чему готовит его… Много вопросов возникло для дум, и все без ответа. Пшеничная Голова принял совет, но решил, что обдумывать будет. И, когда подойдет время, он должен быть стойким и сердцем силен, как учил Лао-ши. Внезапно он догадался, вскинув внимательный взгляд на Вуу, – Правитель не знает… Поэтому ли Лун рассказал? Жрец всё равно ощутил жар. Как бы тот человек не был страшен, внутри загорелось волнение жгучее. Похоже, стойким ему быть за двоих…

Тяжёлые думы над жизнью и неясным, что впереди, прервал тихий звон. В комнату вошли два человека склоненных с подносами. Им открыл зашедший ранее тот теплый мужчина, что назвался Сухо... Распоряжался расстановкой блюд. Пшеничная Голова быстро поднялся на ноги. Желая помочь, протянул руки к широкому подносу.

— Первое, что ты должен запомнить. – остановил скрежещущий рокот голоса, – Никогда не делай ничего сам. Для этого есть слуги и Хуан мэнь. Впрочем, поймешь…

Отдернувшись, руки его замерли в воздухе. Лучи солнца теплом облизали кончики пальцев. Пшеничная Голова встрепенулся. Сухо... _геге_ , - мысленно поправился юный жрец, вспомнив знакомство, - улыбнулся тепло, кивая на «облако» у стола. Поднёс ладонь к свету и поднял глаза:

— Тай Ян сегодня милостив к нам… – молвил он отвлечённо, любуясь золотыми лучами.

Пшеничная Голова замер, отзеркалив позу дракона – скрестив ноги, неловко отклонившись назад и тихо промолвил:

— «Простите…?  
— Он просит тебя объяснить.

Сухо-геге чуть смутился и приклонил рядом колени:

— Не знаю, поймёшь ли…  
— Поймет, Сухо-гуй. – прервал густой рокот, – Спокойно можешь с ним говорить. Лишь не поймешь ответа пока. – пуще прежнего смутился Сухо-геге, щёки раскрасил румянец. Возможно, даже не смущение то, а раздраженность, обида. С любопытством следил жрец за ними.  
— Кхм… Что ж… Бог Солнца, что стоит выше Лунов, – Тай Ян… – Смотритель обернулся и руками всплеснул. – Лао Дзы! Ребенок, кто так сидит. – Не сдержав беззлобного смешка, он покачал головой и показал на себя. Пшеничная Голова неуверенно пересел следом на пятки. 

С блестящими глазами он собирал запахи и ждал. Во рту собиралась слюна. Живот протяжно утробно заурчал. Ступни быстро затекли от непривычной позы, но он старался терпеть. Сухо-геге кивнул только после того, как слуги с поклоном скрылись, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь. Накинулся Пшеничная Голова тотчас на еду. Выгребал пальцами белейший рис, засовывал в рот крупными гроздьями. Рядом весело рассмеялись.

— Пшеничная Голова, едят не так. – от шутливо-грозных ноток юноша замер нашкодившим зайцем и втянул голову в плечи. Посмотрел обиженно. С пальцев плюхнулся в плошку с мутной водой рис, расплескивая брызги вокруг. Сухо-геге смотрел улыбчивыми глазами-полумесяцами. 

Лун устало покачал головой, словно ноша бренности бытия внезапно навалилась на его широкие плечи, и выдохнул долго: 

— Сколькому же тебя нужно обучить. 

Сухо-геге мягко взял его руки и обтёр тканью. Взял две выточенные палочки и показал, как держать. С непривычки удавалось с трудом, Сухо-геге помог ему сложить пальцы. Обхватил руку, и взял с плошки рыбу. Пшеничная Голова сам с восторгом медленно поднял её до рта, и он радостно хлопнул в ладоши:  
— Правильно! Ты молодец. – Пшеничная Голова просиял, – Как давно я переучивал на торжествах Лу-шана так же, как и тебя… Как тяжело его было усадить и удержать за столом, все сбегал заниматься Чаньцюань, никогда усидеть спокойно не мог. Кажется, медитацией Тайцзицюань до сих пор владеет не в совершенстве, быть может потому и не сдержан бывает… – одёрнулся на вздохе и выдохнул тихо. Юноша навострил уши, но воспоминание на том прекратилось, а спрашивать через проницательного Вуу не хватало духа. Пшеничная Голова на него покосился. Зная столь многое, как можно в человеческой натуре не разбираться. Темнит Вуу, или специально молчит, зная даже куда больше, чем можно представить?

С грехом пополам справляясь с новым прибором, он расстроенно оглядывал ломящийся блюдами стол, но смиренно ел, как показали. Пережёвывая раздувшую щёки еду, он перевёл вновь хмурый взгляд на Вуу, посмотрел на Сухо-геге. Он показался ему слишком милым. Спокойный, простой, очень добрый. Нет. Если возникнут вопросы, – первым Пшеничная Голова пойдёт к Луну. Каждое слово его стоит чтить, как дар с самого Тянь. Неожиданно он заметил совсем крохотное изменение.

Дракон больше не был задумчив. Он прикован взглядом к Сухо-геге, и было в нём что-то… такое, что Пшеничная Голова невольно смутился. Без причины… лишь чувствовал жрец, словно существуют они в другом, своём мире. В хладнокровных прежде жемчужных глазах обжигающая вспыхнула ртуть, чего нельзя было даже подумать о флегматичной волшебной рептилии.

***

По стенам из дерева в выточенных узорах, словно цветах, ползли извилистые тени из приоткрытого окна, вносящего в сумеречную комнату дыханье любопытного младшего сына ветра. Теплый воздух отчего-то сквозил терпким нама-веск, и наполнен богатством природы, а не опостылевшей солью морскою. Причудливо серебрился прозрачный луч лунный, сплетался с дымчатым воздухом полутьмы и волшебством, пульсирующим отовсюду, из узких щелей между досок, из-под пушистых «облаков» на полу, кучкующихся вокруг низкого столика. Сквозило оно из-под двери с двумя сцепившимися драконами. Оно спрыгивало с пальцев, тонких слишком, по-паучьи, и скакало отблесками, завихряясь в складках ткани, – дышало, жило. Непавин разжал объятия сна.

Пшеничная Голова резко сел и распахнул глаза, вздыхая сиплыми хрипами. Волшебство развеялось пухом. Видение сна не растворялось, перед взором стояли кровь и лицо, прежде не виденное. Глаза его, лисьи, почти закатились, волосы странного цвета солнечного огня – сальные, в пыли, соли пота и грязи, но хуже – вокруг. Алое марево. Резко вскочив из «облаков», как был – в тонкой рубашке, Пшеничная Голова быстро перебрал ногами, и очутился у двери. Впервые взялся за железную ручку. Прикосновение разом окатило холодом.

Из раскрытого проема пахнул крепким объятием ласковый ветра ребятёнок. Ослепил взгляд лунного зайца на мгновение. Тяжело Пшеничная Голова вздымал грудью. Сердце колотилось внутри, давно сбившись с ритма. Он выбежал наружу. Ветер забрался на его плечи, развивая вихрь пальцами в длинных неприбранных волосах. 

Громко шлепая босыми ступнями, Пшеничная Голова метался по палубе. На корабле ни души. Вокруг лишь вода, по правую руку – высокие ярусы стен. Откуда-то издали доносились приглушённые крики. Прямо на границе небесной Пшеничная Голова увидел зарево алое, дым. Сердце камнем упало. Стремглав побежал он туда, мимо стен высоких, вертикальные доски тут же слились из-за скорости. Конец виден стал вскоре. В груди спёрло дыхание.

Выскочил Пшеничная Голова прямо на нос корабля, задохнулся от леденящего ужаса. Перед глазами предстало жестокое месиво бойни, где один человек насмерть режет другого. Страшнее кошмаров не видел прежде. В глотке встал немой крик – горло сжало. Глаза расширились, и живот резко скрутило. На висках выступил пот.

— Ты что забыл тут? – нечеловеческий рокот суровым скрежетом внезапно донесся, окрашенный удивлением. Пшеничная Голова поднял глаза, перед ними мгновение всё расплывалось. Увидел спокойно жующего Луна, что в руке подбрасывал неизвестные черные ягоды. Стоял он в самом углу у форштевеня, развернутый корпусом к берегу, и был вопиюще спокоен. Пшеничная Голова попытался ответить, но хрипом сорванным вышли слова. Голос предал. Он только грудью грузно вздыхал, силясь удержаться в сознании. – Ненадолго причалили пополнить запасы, и вот, – видишь. Всё это – хунну. Левополые варвары учинили набег на границу. Не волнуйся, не попасть сюда никому.

Внезапно обернулся к темной воде и прищурился. Только спустя мгновение Пшеничная Голова услышал плеск, но лишь рот раскрыл широко, судорожно вдыхая. Вуу подкинул шарик в ладони, легонько подул, – Пшеничная Голова распахнул широко глаза, глядя как тот заискрился огнями. Лун же двумя пальцами словно щелкнул, – молниеносно тот пропал в темноте. Тут же вода взорвалась брызгами. Пшеничная Голова почувствовал их обжигающее тепло на щеке, услышал эхо тихого стона и стихло всё, кроме шума боя на береге. 

Он почувствовал муть, поднявшуюся к горлу. В животе словно били громы и молнии, туго скручивая все в крепкий кулак. Сводя сосредоточенно брови, Пшеничная Голова тряхнул головой. В сознании возник образ и слова Лао-ши. Закачал головой сильно-сильно, хлопнул безжалостно себя по щекам. Сынишка младший ветра с укором ласково погладил по коже, запустил ветряные маленькие пальчики в волосы. Уверенней стало, взять себя в руки Пшеничная Голова постарался. 

Кинулся прямо на Луна, схватился за рукав его текучей странной одежды. Взглянул в глаза своими тревожными и яро взмолился:  
— Я видел! Вуу, прошу Вас, молю, как милостивого Царя, как повелителя Тянь. – с удивлением схватил было Лун его за запястье, только помедлил, углядев что-то во взгляде, – Было видение… Человек… Волосы цвета огня... Глаза лисьи, но раскосые, как у куницы, добрые, но мучали много его… Вокруг было алое марево. Он там, я уверен. И он в самом центре беды. Его надо спасти!  
— Раскосые... огня... Рыжий? – повторил медленно Лун, пронзительно глядя в глаза.  
— Да, я точно запомнил! У него волосы словно закатное солнце, на шкуру лисицы похожи. Не видел таких никогда, потому…  
— Полно. – прервал его Вуу, напряженно нахмурился, – Только один клан рыжих в землях Хань... но не может он быть здесь, два года, как пропал без вести совсем в другой стороне. Не могу я тебя одного оставлять. Сражается там сам Сяо Лу. Как Бяо-ци-цзян-цзюнь он всегда в эпицентре. – говорил Лун, глядя на багровые земли в сражении.  
— Его не спасут! Не найдут! – вскрикнул Пшеничная Голова с неистовым жаром, – Вы сами в сомнении, вижу! Прошу, он заперт. На самом отшибе, а алое марево…   
— Молчи! – нечеловеческий рокот расшевелил волосы дыбом на коже. Пшеничная Голова невольно отпрянул. Лун с трудом сдерживал ярость, – Дерьмо... Ребенок, если ты прав… То самые страшные догадки мои сбываются… И знаю лично того, о ком говоришь. Но дело в том, что скован я обещанием Сяо Лу, лишь по его позволению могу я биться.  
— …но… Он умирает, Вуу… Прошу вас, молю, умоляю. Он же…  
— Чертовы псы… – Пшеничная Голова отпрянул и оступился, съеживаясь в парализующем страхе перед грозной древней угрозой. Лун обращался, личину спокойную застлала ярость, тело обхватывалось, переливалось жемчужным цветом. С шелестом проступила чешуя, под луной свинцовым блеском мерцая.  
— Не волнуйтесь, со мной сын Кивайдзин. – сипло пробормотал жрец. Словно в подтверждение дитя подняло руку, неожиданный порыв смерча подхватил в воздух Дракона.

Лун в воздухе перевернулся, обращаясь целиком в огромную тушу, втрое больше их корабля. Рыком сдунув порыв ветра, угрозой сверкнул глазами в сторону шалящего малыша и стремительно бросился на берег по небу, - в самую гущу.

Пшеничная Голова подорвался к перилам, ногтями вонзился в дерево, ломая до крови, не чувствуя боль, и смотрел вслед. Покачнулся на мгновение слабо, но дитя поддержало со спины ветра порывом. Пшеничная Голова удержался.

 _— Спасибо.  
— Всегда не за что, юный наследник Сехун. _– ответил весело младший ветер. Внезапно стократно усилился. 

Обернул голову жрец, смотрел, изменяясь лицом, как в пучине темной воды, взволнованной шквальным ветром, исчезает фигура. Губы юноши изогнулись, так затряслись мелко, что пришлось закусить. Сквозь влагу он смотрел на воронку. Чувствуя слезы, он поклонился и тихо промолвил:

— Простите.


	6. Чаньань - столица в которой нужно молчать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хуанню /индейск. – крупный рогатый скот.  
> Катамит (англ. catamite) — мальчик, состоящий в гомосексуальной половой связи со взрослым мужчиной в пассивной позиции.  
> В Древнем Китае мир виделся человеку, как предельно упорядоченное действо, название – «Вселенская Церемония».  
> Парасоль – зонт от солнца.  
> Строение ханьской эпохи Сыхэюань: https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/wyradhe/15364050/16389/16389_original.jpg
> 
> _Дворец Вэйянгун была обнесен стеной почти квадратной формы с длиной сторон около шести с половиной километров (тринадцать ли). С каждой стороны стены имелось трое ворот с тремя дорогами шириной семь метров. (тридцать чи) Огромный зал для аудиенций длиной около 152 метра. (полтора ли) Вэйянгун, общая площадь которого составляла примерно 5 кв. км., занимал 1/7 часть всего города. По площади дворец Вэйянгун больше императорского дворца Гугун в Пекине в 7 раз._
> 
> _В императорском Китае флаги использовались для обозначения ранга и статуса их владельца. Чем больше был зонт, тем больше людей требовалось для того, чтобы его нести. Тем самым это позволяло продемонстрировать высокий статус хозяина зонта и его зажиточность. Говорят, что, когда император отправлялся на охоту, впереди него шло 24 человека, которые держали парасоль. Ещё одним доказательством того, что зонты служили символом силы и знатности, служит тот факт, что только членам императорской семьи было позволено иметь красные и жёлтые зонты. Рядовые жители Поднебесной использовали синие._
> 
> Иллюстрации (лучше смотреть на стене в уменьшенном виде) и саунд: https://vk.com/wheaten_tea?w=wall-172328192_70

Дни во дворце проносились однообразной чередой. Пшеничная Голова вставал вместе с первыми нежными всполохами солнца и обессиленный падал в пушистое ложе только с зарницей ярких, тяжелых цветов небосклона на западе. Сил оставалось лишь смежить веки. Не было то ему в тягость, привык юный жрец ещё учеником не сидеть на месте. Учитель постоянно задание умел находить, только видел, что отрок остался без дела. 

Скучно не было, но грустно, тоскливо. Кручинился Пшеничная Голова по своему краю, может, и не родимому, но горячо любимому. Это первые несколько лун все было дивно, не успевал восхищаться всему, – высокому дому на три этажа с крышей, будто хребет многоножки согнули, а ей хотелось летать. Тянулась в небо, да так и застыла. Компания добрых безрогих драконов Чивэнь, наверное, увидела с Неба, сжалилась, и присели они ровно на выступы её гранёные, чтобы не было грустно. Любили они смотреть вдаль. Возможно потому так и остались они на коньках крыши. Остались проглатывать огонь или беды, которые могли обрушиться на монарший дворец. 

Каждая плашка, поверхность и плоскость до блеска натерты, пахли сандалом, но самое дивное – ровно под крышей распустился рисованный волшебный сад райских цветов. Не видел прежде Пшеничная Голова ни такой яркости, ни оттенков, ни дивных, чудных растений. Полюбились больше всего ему эти длинные и чудно капризные галереи под крышей, на хрупких фигурных столбиках, совсем тонких и грациозных. Коварные переходы всегда завлекали его в неизвестность, – как засмотрится на сад райских цветов, так не знает где он, как возвратится обратно. 

В главные постройки его не пускали. Всё, что видел, поражающее размерами, но невозможно пыльное помещение архива позади дома и задний двор, огороженный лесом голых стволов да высокой стеной, выше человеческого роста вдвое. Изразцы расписные лентой шли под её оконечником блестящими в солнечном свете пластинами чёрными, подобными скорлупке со спины очень большого жука. Через двор, окружённый редкими, странно голыми высокими деревьями, где Вуу тренировал мастерству боевому, утром и вечером водили многоголовое стадо хуанню, неповоротливых важных уток и кур. Лун никак не позволял уйти с урока языка и взглянуть ближе, – только сквозь решетки проёмов или с террасы их дома, в щёлки сквозь стволы раскидистых плодовых деревьев. 

Лун, к удивлению, вовсе не обладал спокойной натурой в общении. На занятиях всякий раз дракон раздражался, стоило жрецу задуматься над сложным словом или грамматикой. Ртуть на радужке сразу же бешено крутилась, вилась, закрывая зрачок. Пшеничная Голова пугался и после старался скрывать непонимание. Жрец стал забирать свитки с собой и доучивал при слабом свете огня деревянной палочки, пропитанной маслом и благовониями древесных опилок. Учёба пошла быстрее, и Вуу стал намного спокойнее. Всё же чувствуется в нём иное течение жизни, замедленное, словно не важно то, что сейчас, – Лун мог надолго задуматься и не услышать вопроса… но лучше характер его не искушать. 

Пытался юноша первые дни спрашивать о лисице-мужчине, но Лун сразу же хмурился, суровел и темнел, лицом заостряясь. Мыслями далеко уносился. Пугался вновь Пшеничная Голова, замолкал. Только спустя пару дней снова срывался, волнение не мог удержать и горячо расспрашивал снова. Однажды после долгой отлучки всё же соизволил ответить ему Вуу, в спокойном настроении пребывая:

— Теперь с ним всё точно в порядке. – так понял жрец юный, что Лун беспокоился за рыжего пленника тоже. Не столь чужды ему чувства людские, как хотел показать. 

Сухо-геге же в принципе был мягче, намного теплее, живее. Домашний. Хоть иногда и пытался вести себя подчёркнуто степенно, юноша видел, – лишь выучка, маска. Его отношение было похоже на ушедшего учителя. Пшеничная Голова любил присесть рядом с ним на террасе в тени и слушать рассказы пространные обо всем, – о дворце, о мире, о жизни, легенды. 

Лун объяснял ему несколько раз, что жрец всё понимает. Только избавиться от неудобства Сухо-геге было достаточно трудно, но вскоре их немые _разговоры_ вошли в привычку. Юный жрец рядом с ним чувствовал, как совсем утихает боль сердца. Обращал глаза к Небу и вспоминал, думал… волнение его никуда не ушло. Он томился желанием Правителя встретить, увидеть, узнать… объяснить себе эту тягу. Увериться, что после битвы кровавой той с хунну, смочившей бедную землю в крови, в порядке Правитель – не ранен, здоров. 

Спустя две луны, или по ханьскому счету – четыре недели, Пшеничная Голова привык ко всему, легче учился, впитывал знания губкой, с азартом пропадал в библиотеке всякое время свободное. Интересовали его летописи жизни Императоров, монаршего двора, история и военная тактика. В первую очередь важно было понять, как ведут себя люди при дворе, а следом, – как быть полезным своему Правителю. 

Из рассказов Шифу Пшеничная Голова узнавал больше о столице. Чаньань – один из крупнейших городов мира. Третий Император превратил город в символ величия императорского дома. Столица была обнесена стеной почти квадратной формы с длиной сторон около тринадцати ли и таким же рвом; с каждой стороны стены имелось трое ворот с тремя дорогами шириной тридцать чи, позволявшими шеренге из двенадцати колесниц въезжать на прямые улицы города, движение по которым тоже осуществлялось в три ряда, но средний ряд предназначался исключительно для Хуан Шана.

Большую часть площади города занимают пять огромных дворцовых комплексов. Вейянгун состоит из более чем сорока зданий, соединённых крытыми галереями, и имел огромный зал для аудиенций длиной около полутора ли, расположенный почти на такой же высоте, – его построили на террасе, и попасть туда можно было либо по лестнице, либо по пандусу для императорского экипажа. 

Но, несмотря на кажущуюся легкость и комфорт Вейянгуна, жизнь во дворце давалась юноше тяжело. Чуждый прежней, оказалось, беззаботной жизни комфортный дворец, где царят строгие правила, отрезал от привычной, родной природы. Казалось, невозможно было остаться одному абсолютно. За изящными ширмами всегда ожидал ждущий слуга. Сухо-геге учил никогда не терять концентрации – во дворце у каждой стены коварно таиться уши могли. Юного жреца, выросшего в свободной стихии природы, это душило. Иногда нестерпимо хотелось тишины и покоя. Хотя бы вырваться в сад, под сень дурманящих магнолий. На природу родную, услышать шепот сплетников-листьев. Он соскучился по рассказам странствующих сыновей Кивайдзин, которого тут кликают Богом ветра Фэн Бо – занят постоянно в душном пространстве, огороженном плотно стенами. 

Двое слуг, что на корабле ещё приносили подносы с едой, а теперь помогали во всём и ожидали приказа где-то вблизи, оказались немыми. Первым ещё лунным днем, точнее на вторую неделю, – по-ханьски, – Пшеничная Голова попытался показать им записку, где коряво немного написаны им были слова, но Вуу покачал головой:

— Они не обучены грамоте. – в глазах Луна предостерегающе замерло что-то такое, что он не решился расспрашивать дальше.

Он стал голодать по общению. Хотя бы малому самому, потому напрягся, налёг на язык и вскоре тихо промолвил, пока они любовались цветением нежных слив на террасе. Шифу понял. Первое, что услышал и понял он от жреца юного, была просьба рассказать об их Императоре. 

Пшеничная Голова смутился немного, но Сухо-геге склонил голову, посмотрел тёплыми своими глазами, и ответил, что никто лучше него не знает Повелителя. Император окружён ореолом таинственности и святости. Если живёт во дворце, то отгородившись от мира, появляясь лишь на важных аудиенциях, советах и церемониях, а также во время жертвоприношений богам. Он пребывает «в блеске величественности, которая ограничивала его связи с людьми», окружённый придворными аристократами, евнухами и узким кругом преданных – приближённых сановников, нескольких фаворитов, личных друзей и катамитов. Дальше рассказ пошёл издали. Шифу рассказывал о дворце, о жизни своей и далеком времени детства.

Сухо-геге – сын вана, по наследству занявшего почётную должность Сы-ли после спокойной смерти отца, который получил её от деда, а тот, – от прадеда. С детства, как и отец, он рос при дворце, вместе они посещали занятия с юным наследником, вместе играли. Совсем ненамного старше был Сухо-геге, но подобно старшему наставнику, слушая дома рассказы и догмы жизни от отца, присматривал и наставлял будущего Императора. 

— Моё детство было безоблачным несмотря ни на что, даже если и видел я дрязги дворцовые – дома всегда были мир, тишь и уют. Родители оба были здоровы, любили мы все друг друга в семье, а Лу-шан… Как бы тебе объяснить. Я вижу волнение в глубине твоих глаз, вижу, – печалишься много, но полно. Скоро поймёшь, ребенок, – Правителю ты нужен, как глоток целебной воды после иссушающего путешествия по пустыне Вселенской Церемонии. Даже если он сам ещё не ведает то. – Пшеничная Голова оторвал глаза, заворожённые, от бабочки с крыльями нежного бархата, удивился наивно:  
— Я… целебный? Правитель выглядел очень сурово. Словно, нет вовсе слабостей у него. И, хотя так, я… всё равно. Я бы хотел выполнить долг и помочь. Чем смогу.  
— Что ж… не буду тебя убеждать, разбираться должен научиться ты сам. Но здраво мыслишь. Хороший задел… Хочу лишь попросить о небольшом одолжении. Право, оно не должно тебя затруднить.  
— Конечно, что Шифу будет угодно, – всё сделаю! – воскликнул Пшеничная Голова, подавшись корпусом ближе.  
— Не руби мысли свои сгоряча, не кручинься, а притаись, приглядись. Будь умнее, сохраняя лицо от эмоций. Много нового откроешь тогда, увидишь за маской высшего вана в золотых лунах грустного человека. – нахмурился юный жрец, вспомнил тёплый взгляд из первого ещё видения-миража, на дне Его глаз цвета тёплого зелёного чая в тот раз он помнил тоскливую грусть и была же там доброта…  
— Император был страшен тогда… – тихо молвил юноша, качнув головой, словно бы для себя. Вздохнул тихо Сухо-геге, ненадолго отвёл взгляд и замолчал, что-то обдумывал. Обронил совсем еле слышно:  
— Подсядь ближе, Пшеничная Голова. Пусть лучше узнаешь ты это от меня. – обернулся назад и громче властно распорядился, – Достаточно, выйдите прочь.

Юный жрец свёл только брови, подсел, совсем позабыл о любовании любимой природой. Нутро заполняло желание знать, так и сказал он Сухо-геге. Тот качнул головой, прикрыл глаза свои с ресницами длинными, словно прислушался, и склонился ближе к нему:

— Много уроков ты посетил, должен же знать, кто такие: ваны, гун, хоу, бо, цзы, или нань?  
— Да, Шифу, я помню. Гун, хоу, бо, цзы и нань – титулы пяти степеней знатности, а ван стоят надо всеми. Удельные владыки они, земельная аристократия.   
— Умница, мальчик. – улыбнулся Шифу, – Отцу Лу-шана, Вэнь-ди, в сложное время пришлось править. Лю Бан – Первый Император империи Хань, оставил после себя главную слабость ханьской власти по сей день – отсутствие надёжной централизованной административной системы. За помощь в войне с остатками империи Цинь он понимал, что должен вознаградить всех, кто помог одержать победу. Заслуженным людям были розданы титулы, ранги и соответствующие земельные пожалования, по большей части с заметными иммунитетными правами, что превращало всех их в могущественных удельных властителей. Но также Первый Император отменил суровые наказания времен Цинь, и сделал акцент на нижнем звене администрации, на сельских старейшинах – сань лао, в среде которых бытовали древние традиции. Пшеничная Голова, ты уже проходил формы самоуправления общины?  
— Шифу! – надул губы юноша, сверкнул довольными глазами от того, что мог разговаривать наравне, понимая, – Конечно, я знаю! Сань лао – правление трёх старейшин в селении. Изначально в каждом выбирался среди люда мужчина старше пятидесяти лет, и наряду с чиновниками участвовал в управлении уездом. Сейчас же сань лао стали наследственными, старейшины растят своих детей для того, учат пока они ходят в помощниках, чтобы потом могли противоборстовать владельцам удела – хоу. Для чего Вы вспоминаете снова?  
— Пшеничная Голова, будь же спокойней. – покачал головой Сы-ли, глядя на молодую горячность тёплыми глазами с искорками. – Со временем многие представители удельной знати хоу настолько укрепились в своих владениях, что наиболее близкие из них по степени родства с Императором стали именоваться уже титулом ван. Ваны и хоу чувствовали себя в своих уделах прочно и порой затевали мятежи против законного правителя Поднебесной.   
— Ох… – выдохнул юный жрец долго и аккуратней ответил, – Да… я читал. Великий Вэнь-ди подавлением последнего мятежа добился того, что удельные князья были лишены возможности назначать министров по своему усмотрению.  
— Верно, ребенок. Несмотря на то, что в масштабах нашей страны Поднебесной в целом удельная знать и по числу, и по количеству подданных занимала не слишком заметное место, а на политику страны в целом она влияла не столь уж сильно и львиная доля земли и подданных ханьских оставалась под властью Властителя Поднебесной, но хлопот с ней было немало.   
— И для того было возвращено сань лао, дабы противостояли они знати.  
— Всё так, – улыбнулся Сухо-геге, – Придворные интриги и кровавые разборки вокруг трона не слишком-то сказываются на положении дел в стране, но в своё время это сильно подточило болезнь Отца Лу-шана. Услышав пророчество, что у тебя и Хуан Шана на челе, он погрузился в безумие яростное, решив, что так одним махом избавится от врагов за спиной. – Пшеничная Голова открыл рот, но ни слова промолвить не мог. Внутри подняло голову тревожное чувство. Он скользил взглядом по грустному лицу Сухо-геге и еле слышно промолвил:   
— Что же он сделал?   
— Он убил его мать. – юный жрец пронзён был на месте, – Ты знаешь пророчество. Там есть слова «лишиться родного»… Лу-шану было всего четыре года от роду, и все это происходило прямо при нём, на его же глазах.

Тишина нависла над ними тяжело. С ресниц светлых капнула влага. Пшеничная Голова вскочил резко, тихо воскликнул:

— Я должен увидеть его! Я… О, Небеса…   
— Сядь! – одёрнул его Сухо-геге неожиданно резко, – Не для того говорю я всё это. Садись, внимай дальше спокойно.

Юноша грузно осел прямо на месте. Головой упал в слабые пальцы. Он слушал, но слова доносились словно сквозь тяжёлый туман. Шифу долго ещё рассказывал… Потомки Вэнь-ди восхваляют его добродетели, много хорошего сделал Второй Император за жизнь, – был щедр на милости, выступал за смягчение наказаний, особенно, телесных. В неурожайный год сократил расходы дворца и открыл казённые амбары для выдач голодающим и разрешил продавать ранги… но на старости лет подкосила его паранойя, а следом – болезнь. Ушёл Второй Император спустя два года, но бытует подозрение, что смерть не мирная настигла его, не своя. 

Пшеничная Голова не может представить себе в каком кошмаре жил совсем юный наследник, оставшийся сиротой в неполные шесть лет. Потеряв всех родных, жил в постоянном страхе смерти три года, пока не произошло первое самое известное покушение. Чтобы выжить, он согласился жениться на дочке одних из самых сильных наследственных аристократов – Сянь, попадая под их протекцию. Девятилетний ребенок… За это лишиться воли и жить куклой безвольной. Почти четырнадцать лет среди врагов. Постоянно жить, опасаясь за жизнь, не знать у кого спрятан за пазухой нож… Знать лишь, что тот, кто сделал его сиротой… где-то рядом.

Пшеничная Голова лишь хотел разговора. О пророчестве, о том, что предпринять, о том, что необходимо друг друга понять… Прежде. Теперь же нутро заполнилось отчаянным желанием увидеть… и просто обнять. 

Страшно представить насколько сильным должна быть грусть одиночества живущих тут постоянно. Долгими вечерами Пшеничная Голова всегда возвращался мыслями к Императору. Прежний ужас и отчаяние заменялись новым, тоскливым. Расцветали чувства жалости и заботы. Рос тот бутон желания защитить, распускался. 

Сухо-геге, услышав его рассуждения на уроке, мягко покачал головой и сказал, что нет ничего более уязвляющего для мужчины, чем чья-то жалость.

— Тогда… любовь? 

Шифу спрятал глаза за ресницами. Улыбнулся так незаметно и тонко. Будто мираж коснулся мягких губ и пропал. Прежде не заметил бы юный жрец.

Теперь же многое начал он понимать. Раньше и дворцовые интриги были хаосом перевязанных линий, крепко сплетённым клубком. Сейчас, читая очередную летопись из давних лет, он мысленно вытягивал за нитку мотив и сложный спутанный комок распадался. Словно сверху он мог видеть всё… но не предугадать. 

Дар предсказания словно заснул. Видений больше не было, отчего крупный кусок души печалился тоскливо, был пуст. Больше всего сокрушался юный жрец, что не захватил «своей» родной рыхлой, тёплой земли. Неожиданностью было, что никто не слышал слов ветра, шёпота деревьев и сплетников-листьев, шепчущихся с ними Джиби, что в ханьской земле назывались нимфы. Не понимали, о чём переругиваются утки или лениво переговаривались хуанню. 

Помимо учителей, лучшими рассказчиками о жизни во дворце были суетливые воробьи. Жуткие болтуны, намного бесстыднее нимф, и намного вернее вести их были, чем от зелёных сплетников-листьев. Больше всего бесстыжие птахи любили смущать, будто назло смакуя самые откровенные подробности отношений между людьми. Потому Пшеничная Голова часто краснел и отвлекался, когда возможность была выйти в сад, почитать под тенистой сенью деревьев.

Теперь он понимал сам, почему пока нельзя ему быть подле Императора. С пониманием и знанием пришло усиленное желание стараться в учёбе. Сложнее всего давались уроки Вуу. Передав обучение языку Сухо-геге, он преподавать стал лишь боевое искусство. После уроков Луна даже привычное к физическим нагрузкам молодое тело ломило, а ночью ныла каждая мышца, не давая заснуть. Пшеничная Голова занимался кратким сном лишь перед самым рассветом. 

— Тренировки с демоном не под силу даже офицерам, лишь высший эшелон в состоянии выстоять и выдержать такую нагрузку. – утешал Сухо-геге, – Ифань – лучший воин вне времени. Не способный устать, фантастически неуязвимый, бессмертный и… Он азартен. Когда есть сильный соперник. – слова обильно сбагрены словно гордостью личной. 

Сехун временами ловил их редкие взгляды, неуловимые прикосновения, что столь грациозны, трогательную заботу, – всё то, что другой бы вовсе не понял и не заметил. Впитывал чувства при упоминании их друг друга, и оглядывался на небо над высоким забором в изразцах. Туда, куда нестерпимо тянуло…

И вскоре ему удалось немного приблизиться.

После первого успешно сданного экзамена по языку Шифу сделал ему подарок. 

Мимо длинных конюшен, сквозь редкую бамбуковую рощу по узкой тропинке, пока не устанешь идти. Там шестиярусная величественная Сыхэюань. Пшеничная Голова никогда не видел настолько огромного здания. Расписанное необычными пурпурными птицами, вьющимися вокруг деревьев бу-сы-шу, дающими бессмертие. С извинением завязав шелковой лентой глаза, Сухо-геге повёл его по ступенькам. Одна внутрь на первый этаж и ровно тысячу двести вверх. Они останавливались часто, когда дыхание учителя превращалось в сорванные резкие хрипы.

В тот момент Пшеничная Голова слышал приглушённый чудный говор. Не человеческий, но и не животный. Чем-то похож на чириканье болтливых птиц, но более глубокий, вдумчивый, степенный. Создания умные, даже мудрые.

Вскоре радостно встретил буйный ветер, резво врезаясь в лицо, перепрыгнув играться в отросших волосах он нашёптывал ему не бояться.

Нетерпеливыми подрагивающими пальцами Пшеничная Голова сорвал ленту после разрешения и на секунду ослеп. Следом дыхание вырвалось восторженным вскриком. Несмело приблизившись к ограждению, он ухватился за деревянную балку, стараясь охватить взглядом всё сразу.

Над круглой площадкой крышу с зелёной подкладкой и резко изогнутыми к небу углами держали изрезанные, раскрашенные пёстро столбы. Но не то глаз привлекало. А то, что распростёрлось перед глазами. От невиданной доселе панорамы захватывало дух.

Обернувшись влево, далеко-далеко, насколько хватало взгляда, он увидел тянущийся пепельно-изумрудный бамбуковый лес, впереди – за дворцовой стеной – едва видна была кутерьма города, над множеством оттенков палёной терракоты вздымался вверх дым, но занимало другое. 

Справа тянулись ряды изящных капризных крыш. На некоторых угрожающе следили за людьми горгульи, но дальше. Чуть севернее они отступали перед огромной площадью. Размер её был невероятен. Пшеничная Голова осознал насколько скромен дом… Небольшая постройка, где он живёт. Несколько сот раз он мог бы поместиться там. Вся площадь заполнена рядами сидящих людей. Посреди величественного дворца, меж высоких круглых толстых, – гораздо шире одного человека, – красных колонн, Пшеничная Голова видел широкий сверкающий в лучах зенитного солнца – вышитый драконами и всем пантеоном защитников – желтый шелковый парасоль, удерживаемый двадцатью четырьмя слугами, в тени которого сидел… Император. По сторонам от него множество развевалось флагов разнообразных, служа символом власти и богатства.

Пшеничная Голова перегнулся через ограждение, лишь кончики шёлковых туфель касались досок пола. Шифу резко схватил его за руку, впервые при нём ругаясь. Вырываясь, Пшеничная Голова метнулся вправо, щурясь до слез. Он мог разобрать лишь золотой блеск волос, подобных тонким нитям цереса, и цвет императорского одеяния.

Сердце гулко забилось в груди. Обхватив колонну, он потянулся вперёд. 

Император внезапно взмахнул рукой, длинный рукав послушно очертил круг и красиво осел. Он встал с широкого трона и пошёл по узкой алой дорожке, повернул направо, Он будто приближался. Пшеничная Голова почти мог разглядеть лицо. Не замечая, крепче сжал пальцы, ломая ногти о твёрдый лак дерева. Оставалась всего несколько шагов, прежде чем крыша перехода скроет Императора целиком. Ноги. Теперь по пояс. Теперь он мог видеть черты благородного лица. Девичьи-белую кожу, капризный нос, упрямый лоб. Губы терялись персиковым неясным пятном. Зато видно, что пушистые светлые ресницы отбрасывали тёмные тени, будто подведённые стрелки у артиста театра.

Неожиданно… Остановился. Поднял голову и посмотрел вверх… прямо в глаза. 

Словно молния с неба пронзила. Он окоченел, замер на месте. Мысли вылетели вспугнутой стайкой. 

Император прищурился и усмехнулся. 

В живот провалилось что-то тяжёлое, стягивая к позвоночнику и ниже пульсацию. Пшеничная Голова не чувствовал, как крупно тело трясёт.

Император разорвал взгляд их соединенный. Пошёл дальше за слугами. Крыша колоннады перехода быстро скрыла его с глаз. Сухо-геге не успел подхватить, Пшеничная Голова обессиленно рухнул с глухим грохотом на пол. Чувства возвращались медленно, рваными толчками и пульсацией в раскалывающейся голове, но вносили абсолютную сумятицу в мечущиеся мысли. Сердце стояло комом в горле. С виска сорвалась капля.

— Э-это… что же…  
— Оох… ребёнок. – пораженно выдохнул рядом Сухо-геге.  
— Шифу… – медленно перебегая глазами, обернулся Пшеничная Голова – Что же это такое?

Сухо-геге смотрел медовыми тёплыми глазами, стремительно грустнея.

— Это то, что ты никому не должен показывать. Ни намёка… нам… Запомни строго-настрого, прошу тебя. От этого зависит не только твоя жизнь. Ни в коем случае, слышишь? – с сухим глотком Пшеничная Голова кивнул – Особенно, рядом с наследником.  
— Я… не совсем понимаю.  
— Люди говорят есть три вещи, которые нельзя скрыть: бедность, кашель, и... любовь. – тяжело взглянул на него Сухо-геге, – Ох, мальчик мой…


	7. Ночи, что смущают рассвет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Катамит (англ. catamite) – мальчик, состоящий в гомосексуальной половой связи со взрослым мужчиной в пассивной позиции.  
> Юнъюн и юй – названия рыб.  
> Пипа – название лютни в древнем Китае.  
> Смесь из селитры, серы и древесного угля, прототип пороха, называлось «хояо», совмещая в названии иероглифы «лекарство» и «огонь».
> 
> Иллюстрации (лучше смотреть на стене в уменьшенном виде) и саунд: https://vk.com/wheaten_tea?w=wall-172328192_77

Пшеничная Голова внезапно проснулся. Не понял отчего, что сон потревожило. Середина ночи серебряной, что лунными пятнами пол освещает. Просто хлопал глазами в темноте и внезапно услышал потревоживший звук. Встав на ноги, он тихо в галерею расписную вышел. На звуки пошёл и неожиданно резко остановился пред дверью, что чуть приоткрыта. Донёсся знакомый нечеловеческий рокот, бурлящий столь горячо чувствами, что юноша инстинктивно замер. Врос накрепко в пол прямо напротив от страха. Боялся вздохнуть лишний раз, зная о чутком слухе хранителя Третьего Императора Хань.

— Ты заботился обо мне с самого своего рождения. Относился к тотемной статуе словно живой. Ухаживал, натирал, разговаривал… Даже, помню, – раз умыкнул из-под зоркого взгляда отца чтоб показать поле цветущее. – Сухо-геге покраснел как маков цвет, явно вспомнив былое, – Проникся к тебе я, ты сердце моё тронул. Любовь моя, ну же. Прошу! Я сгораю…   
— Фань! Мы не одни в этом доме… – попытался выбраться тонкий мужчина, но руки дракона не дрогнули. Сжат крепко в объятьях надёжных, а по шее нежно, просяще носом водит Лун. Пшеничная Голова потянулся пальцами к щекам, на которых раскалялся огонь, – За стенкой рядом совсем юный жрец. Ты понимаешь, что недавно лишь только переступил он грань отрочества… Ох, Вуу…  
— Сухо! Я столь долго терпел, а ему будет только полезно… – Пальцы пробегают с бока на рёбра, чертят по позвоночнику, вонзаясь снизу в волосы, оттягивая голову. Через машинально открывшийся рот срывается громкий вздох.  
— Фань-хаа… – восклицание потонуло в пухлых губах. Осело между игривых движений. Губы мазали медленнее, почти томно. Отстранялись дышать одним воздухом и снова назад, – нежно, страстно, и невероятно бережно. Вуу напирать всё больше стал, рукой провёл вниз и сжал в пальцах больших и длинных ткань на бедре. Теснее прижал.   
— В зимние месяцы ночь такая длинная. И когда приходит весенний бриз… это счастье. Когда человек, которого я люблю, спит. Я счастлив охранять твой сон, но прошу… дай мне любить тебя. Позволь, хоть иногда… – Сухо-геге дрожит и глаз не открывает. Слизывает судорогу с нижней губы, и едва слышно дышит. 

Пшеничная Голова глаза расширил ошеломлённо, кровь прилила к щекам. Что это... Что же это. В животе все переворачивалось и натягивалось в пульсирующий комок. Мысли путались. Пальцы зацепились крепко за ткань в слабой попытке удержаться за реальность. Реальность не щадила. Лун дернул за ленту и распахнул ханьфу, открывая бледную кожу груди. Стянул до локтей, сковывая слабое сопротивление. Сухо-геге вскрикнул.

— Нет, стой!  
— Знаешь, ханьская традиционная одежда создана так, чтобы туда легко проскальзывала рука. И это замечательно, правда Сухо-гуй?  
— Фань… я все понимаю, но и вспомни где м… Ах! – слова резко обрываются хриплым стоном. Вуу сжимает крепче пальцы на соске, сминая ткань. На талии стальной хваткой руки теснее вжимает в себя. Вскидывает пальцы на лицо, проходясь по губам. Раскрывает и мажет между. Забирается указательным внутрь, прижимая язык.

Пшеничная Голова дышал тяжело грудью, словно лихорадка объяла его тело. Неясные чувства захлестнули сознание. Смесь жгучего, впрыснутого яда, отчего бурлящая кровь устремилась к ногам. Это столь… отчасти мерзко, странно, определённо запретно… но почему так странно тянет. 

— Брось, Сухо-гуй! У всех во дворце есть любовники среди наложниц и катамитов, и предпочтение отдают именно вторым, хватит этих глупых отговорок.   
— Дело не в т... Ах! 

Ах вот, значит, как… растерянно Пшеничная Голова сжал руку на подоле ханьфу, медленно осознавая всё заново. Он возвратил глаза и обмер на месте, пронзённый жемчужным взглядом.

Пшеничная Голова оступился, отпрянув назад, и кинулся прочь – в природу родимую, в сад. Долго бежал он, не чувствуя ног. В груди кипело свежее, новое и странное очень томление. Отчего-то в глазах образ Правителя встал, столь невероятно прекрасный, что поперхнулся воздухом жрец, дрожащие ноги его подкосились. Рухнул он наземь совсем слабый.

Вздымалась высоко его грудь. Смотрел он в небо тёмное, чернильное. Мигали коварные звезды свысока, всё видящие, знающие, понимающие… В отличие от юноши, что вновь задохнулся. Щеки нещадно пекло, кожа горела. Под тонкие кости грудины, стремительно вниз – к таинственной точке Дань-тянь, где скапливалось жгучее острое чувство. Пшеничная Голова жмурился, тёр веки пальцами, оставив на подушечках пару ресниц, но не выветривалось представление. В ушах звучали слова пророчества, что на челе: _«потерянный осколок… И соединится»_ , а в глазах стояли двое словно живые, только вместо них – Император и… 

Внезапные громкие крики слух жреца уловил. Он спешно сел, обернулся. Как много огней. Заворожённо наблюдая за искрами издали, он встал на обе ноги. Заметил, что далеко убежал, не знает где находится, и мест вовсе не узнаёт. Гогот взорвал вновь тишину, расслышал жрец тихие стоны взволнованной пипа. Музыку уже проходил юный жрец, он понял… Но заворожённый пошёл на льющийся звук.

Меж тонких тростинок юных деревьев, что дадут сладкие персики, шёл он навстречу. Юные девы-нимфы загадочно улыбались, касались его кожи и провожали глазами. Мимо водоема с юнъюн и юй разных цветов через мостик покатый. 

Смотрел Пшеничная Голова на молодых людей его возраста, в руках они держали нитки, с которых искры брызгали во все стороны. В пальцах одного огненное волшебство опасно приблизилось к самой коже. Вскрикнув, тот выпустил его в пруд, вокруг которого собралась компания. Юный жрец с печалью проводил глазами веселый огонь, тот с шипением поддался воде и затух. 

Музыка дивная внезапно фальшиво вздрогнула по струнам и смолкла. 

— Эй! Ты ещё кто? – вскинулся ближний юноша, заметивший его. Дальний стоявший, самый весёлый, отчего-то показался Пшеничной Голове смутно знакомым. Он вскинул глаза, оглядел надменно снизу до верху и неожиданно замер. Сосуд в его руках выпал и разбился, расплескивая жидкость по рукавам, ткани платья его.   
— Лао-дзы! Заметили, – испуганно взвизгнула единственная девушка, вскочила на ноги и неожиданно покачнулась. Вскрикнули все, но, взмахнув руками, в одной из которых был искрящий огонь, девица на повозку повалилась. 

Златоволосый знакомый незнакомец внезапно выругался, замотал по сторонам головой, и словно молния подскочил махом к жрецу, сверкнул глазами и… подмигнул. Схватив за руку, побежал так стремительно, что Пшеничная Голова еле успевал ноги менять. Засмеялся юноша. Жрец невольно залюбовался как Кивайдзин играет его локонами золотыми. Внезапно в спину ударился взрыв. Жрец в ужасе вскрикнул.

— Быстрее, быстрее же, дери тебя бес… – густым низким голосом подгонял его… _кто?_ Пшеничная Голова теперь разительно не понимал ничего. Как человек может желать кому-то так легко проклятье. Что с девушкой? Всё ли с ней хорошо… Хлопал глазами жрец, глядел заворожёно, не успел спрятать взгляд, когда обернулся весёлый юноша, – Если заметят, что мы фейерверки стащили – несдобровать, даже с моим… А, ты-то в самом деле кто?  
— Я… – растерянным эхом повторил жрец, – …я тут живу. Где-то. И потерялся…

Рассмеялся открыто беглец. Невольно проследил юный жрец за очертившейся остро-остро упрямой челюстью, углом подбородка изломом. Красота юноши видна была с первого взгляда, но столь холодна, столь глаза в начале были жёсткие.

Бежали долго они, Пшеничная Голова почти выдохся. Мимо проносились аллеи, пруды, какие-то постройки завиднелись, но не останавливался юноша. Крепко держал за руку. Даже если хотел бы жрец отстать или выбраться, сразу бы не смог.

— Можешь звать меня… Тъён. Тебя-то как, потеряшка? – вновь рассмеялся, надменные нотки в смехе вернулись, что стало обидно, но юноша вновь подмигнул, завернул за угол слегка покосившегося длинного дома из серых досок, служившим когда-то местом для спаррингов и боевых тренировок. Остановившись резко, он выглянул из-за угла. Пшеничная Голова грузно мешком упал на сырую землю, покрытую росой готовой к рассвету.

Тъён на пару мгновений притих, замер недвижно, а потом подошёл и тоже хлопнулся вниз, уронив голову между коленей.

— Н-да. Весело было. Живой? Так как тебя там?  
— Можешь звать Пшеничная Голова… – молвил тихо, пытаясь вернуть в норму ритм сердца.  
— Ну, ты и чудной, – вновь рассмеялся Тъён, глядя пристально. Впритык глаза его словно прошивали насквозь, но улыбка следом ставила в тупик – солнечная, невинная. – Раз ты живёшь здесь, то давай придумаем тебе имя.  
— Зачем? – изумился Пшеничная Голова, широко глаза распахнув. Тъён удивился сильнее.  
— Пшеничная Голова – это не имя. Прозвище, может быть, но при дворце нельзя. Таковы правила. Э-эх… хотел бы я тоже…  
— Что?  
— Прозвище. Интересно, какое бы тогда я мог взять… Нет, ты представь! Звали бы все меня «опасный похититель сердец» или «огненный хояо». А нет, лучше – «животворящий выстрел». – от неожиданности Пшеничная Голова и сам, наконец, рассмеялся.  
— Странный тут ты. Что это ещё? Как вообще стрела может…  
— Ничего не странно, не умничай тут, безымянный! Ты, кстати, придумал?  
— Нечего думать тут. – с улыбкой покачал головой юный жрец. Тъён вопросительно сощурился. Пшеничная Голова поспешил объяснить, – В отрочестве мне дали имя Сехун, но больше привык к своему второму… имени.  
— Отлично! Что ж, значит, Сехун. А с твоим «вторым» именем мы, кажется, всё решили. Да и прозвище твое слишком простое. Что вижу – то говорю. – фыркнул златоволосый, окидывая взглядом.

Тишина дала юному жрецу выдохнуть и возможность разглядеть нового знакомого внимательней, но Тъёна она, кажется, тяготила. 

— Ты хоть помнишь, что было вокруг, где ты жил, Сехун?  
— Кажется… – юноша снова фыркнул, – там был бамбуковый лес. На закате дня мимо водят хуанню. – Тъён расширил глаза на мгновение и преисполнился уважением.  
— А… это меняет дело. Вот, значит, ты чем занимаешься… это всё объясняет. – удивленно взглянул на него жрец и следом поднялся, – Пошли. Так и быть. Отведу.

На этот раз они шли неспешно. Тъён нет-нет да оборачивался, коротко глядя. В глазах любопытство росло. Не выдержал долго он, и развернулся. 

— Послушай, я всё понимаю, но всё же… расскажи, а?  
— Прости…?  
— О Фен-хуан. – Пшеничная Голова в непонимании сдвинул брови, но вспомнил единственный раз, когда далеко слишком в горы забрёл.  
— Не можешь? – быстро отреагировал Тъён, угрожающе хмурясь, темнея.  
— Да нет же, просто… Хорошо. – радости знакомого не было конца и края, – Они гораздо больше, чем обычные птицы, намного… Даже больше лошади. Переливаются огненными цветами, на концах перьев крыльев словно сам огонь… Телом он… Клюв петуха, зоб ласточки, шея змеи, на туловище узоры, как у дракона, спереди как лебедь, сзади как единорог Ци Линь. Спина прочная, словно панцирь черепахи, ни одной стрелой не пробить, но мягкая…

Быстро дошли они за разговором. Надменный парень вовсе исчез, – вместо него рядом вился восторженный ребёнок. Вскрикивал ежеминутно или хлопал в ладоши. Сейчас же разом с лица сошла радость, поджав губы хмуро глядел на него Тъён. Мялся на месте.

— Дальше дойдёшь? – огляделся жрец юный, кивнул, улыбаясь. Еще темнее стал Тъён, завистливо кинул взгляд сквозь стволы, и быстро носом выдохнул, – Ну, тогда я… пошёл?  
— Пока. – до щёлочек в глазах улыбнулся Пшеничная Голова странному, но весёлому парню. А тот всё больше, прям-таки грозовой тучей хмурел. Нога за ногу шёл. Развернувшись на шаге, он угрожающе подлетел, взглянул в глаза остро и тише добавил, – Можешь приходить туда снова, к пруду. Дорогу ты теперь знаешь. _Мы_ будем рады твоим рассказам… и запомни. Теперь, с сего момента, привыкай зваться Сехуном.

Дождавшись растерянного кивка, он ушёл. Пшеничная Голова смотрел ему вслед и немного хмурился тоже.

— _Мы_ …? 

Отвлекло шумное шебуршание подошв о гравий и шелест. Упёршись ладонями в колени, слуги немые низко склонились. Щёлкнув пальцами, Пшеничная Голова вздохнул, увидев пот и ужас на их лицах. Перепугались, видно, заметив пропажу. Махнув рукой, он позволил сопроводить себя до комнаты и лишь там спрятал загоревшееся лицо в подушку и быстро заснул. Слишком многое произошло за одну лишь ночь для невинной души.


	8. Мастер-спаситель странных искусств

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С оджибвейского (индейск.):  
> Темрак – лиственница.  
> Нэпавин – сон, дух сна.  
> Маномони – дикий рис.  
> Минни-вава – шорох деревьев.
> 
> Афоризм Конфуция из книги «Лунь юй» (Беседы и суждения) – наряду с «И-цзин» наиболее знаменитый текст Восточной Азии (Китая). Главная книга конфуцианства, составленная учениками Конфуция из кратких заметок, фиксирующих высказывания, поступки учителя, а также диалоги с его участием. Стал частью конфуцианского Четверокнижия (Сы шу).  
> Музыкальная палата (пиньинь: yuèfǔ, [Юэфу]) – древнекитайское учреждение по сбору народных песен и изучению местных нравов, воплощённых в музыке. Под его влиянием возник одноименный жанр традиционной китайской лирической поэзии, возникший в эпоху Хань. Кстати, "баллада о Мулань" – яркий пример северных юэфу.  
> «И цзин» – наиболее ранний из китайских философских текстов, датируемый ок. 700 г. до. н. э. На Западе известен как «Книга Перемен». Во II веке до н. э. был принят конфуцианской традицией как один из канонов конфуцианского Пятикнижия (У цзин).  
> Сы шу (Четверокнижие) и У цзин (Пятикнижие) – основная программа классического обучения, необходимого для сдачи государственных экзаменов.
> 
> Иллюстрации (лучше смотреть на стене в уменьшенном виде) и саунд:   
>  https://vk.com/wheaten_tea?w=wall-172328192_79

Пшеничная Голова со вздохом перевернулся на другой бок и поднял взгляд перед собой. Хотелось зарыться поглубже в шёлковые покрывала с головой и накинуть сверху подголовник. Красивые скользящие ткани, расшитые изящными рисунками летучих мышей и колибри, приятно холодят разгорячённую кожу, но приглушить доносящиеся звуки не способны. Тем более, традиционный жёсткий подголовник из темрака сам по себе лишает желанных объятий Нэпавин, куда бы Сехун с радостью нырнул. В мир грёз, где он не невинный юноша с раскалёнными докрасна щеками.

Это происходит вокруг, повсюду, со всеми, но не ним. Мечта столь сладка… но столь же и далека. Сон – единственное место, где он позволяет себе немного вольности и отпускает вожжи фантазии. Только ночью, про себя и шёпотом тихим решается ласково звать Императора по имени. Отчаянное желание увидеть и обнять ширилось и силилось настолько, что тяжёлой пыткой было смотреть на Сухо-геге во время уроков. Взглянуть в жемчужные глаза, что _видели_ не хватало духа настолько, что падения на тренировках возросли втрое, смущая поразительной неловкостью. От воспоминаний… и кого на их месте представляет. 

Жрец, Мешинова Императора, а не сможет утаить ничего... всё на лице красном будет написано. Ведь ни в одной из рукописей огромной императорской библиотеки не упоминается похотливость и разлагающие свойства Лунов, а Пшеничная Голова прочитал почти все. Мысли, обычно роем вьющиеся в голове, пришлось учиться прятать в глубины сознания. Но ведь как уследить за каждой? Особенно, после ночных бдений под сладострастные стоны, бередящие тело.

Невозможно было пересилить себя и избегать этих мыслей, под любым взглядом медово-горчичных или жемчужных глаз щёки начал заливать предательский румянец. А по ночам в душу смотрят пронзительные зелёные глаза цвета любимого зелёного чая с мятой. Пшеничная Голова теряется, выламывает пальцы, начинает невнятно мямлить на расспросы и в конце всегда сбегает, находя укрытие в дальней беседке у заброшенного пруда, где встретил того странно прекрасного юношу по имени Тъен. Природа ему ближе. Она успокаивает, напоминает о предназначении. Вид глади воды, поросшей зелёной ряской приносит умиротворение, а разноцветные юнъюн и юй молчаливо выслушивают накопившиеся тревоги и волнения. Иногда вечерами приходит сам Тъен, но ему больше по нраву говорить самому и Сехун молча слушает.

Невозможнось даже видеть хоть изредка – душит. Дробит неуверенность. Господин – взрослый мужчина. Как может заинтересовать того, кто имеет всё, юный маленький жрец? Сехун грустит, но всеми силами старается в учении и помогать всем, где может… и только изредка, вот так, по ночам – давать волю фантазии.

Ночью, под будоражащие стоны, раздающиеся из-за стенки, раскрывается странная и новая сторона. Открытая, любопытная и желающая чего-то, мучающая, уговаривающая подняться и проскользнуть туда, за высокую стену с изразцами, тянущимися лентой под крышей. Где-то там должен быть Император… за тяжёлой огромной резной дверью, достойной стать вратами в лучший храм.

Судорожно выбравшись из-под покрывал, он поднялся и вышел на балкон – ближе к природе и… потише. Опёршись на балку резного геометричного ограждения, вгляделся в горизонт и устало выдохнул. Дар словно застыл в янтарной капле. То ли сказывался пережитый ужас, то ли скорбь по учителю или незамедлительный переезд, но с того момента видений больше не было. 

Сехун любил предсказывать, видеть сущее – это не отделимо от него… Но какой толк, если он не может видеть ничего, что может быть важно Господину. Если не смог до сих пор даже стать представленным ко двору. Заслужить право видеться с Ним… Пустое… не оправдывать надежды так больно… больно, обидно.

Иногда эгоистично хотелось, чтобы не было никаких войн, политики, дипломатии, этикета, интриг… чтобы Повелитель обратил внимание на него. Хотя бы взглянул ещё раз…

Сехун печально опустил плечи и зарылся бледными пальцами в волосы: их встречи наедине сосчитать пальцами. Но он... он же понравился Ему? Господин бы не взял его с собой, не взглянул бы, если… 

Противное «если».

Он старался не допускать мыслей, что стал не нужен, бесполезен, что в нём разочаровались… 

Вернувшись в комнату за циновкой, наполненной маномони, Сехун завернулся во все шёлковые покрывала объемным коконом и сел на балконе, гнездясь и покачиваясь, чтоб те приняли форму. Вернулся в комнату и с кряхтением поднял низкий столик с заварочным керамическим чайником с драконом на крышке и ювелирно расписанной пиалой, размером в точно умещаясь меж его указательным и большим пальцами. Кое-как доковыляв до самодельной лежанки, он прикрыл за собой ставню, глуша звуки до тишины. 

Шёлк на ветру холодно скользил по коже. Сехун кутался туже, но так хотя бы не смущали звуки. Заснул Сехун тут же, убаюканный привычным ушам минни-вава. Он спал спокойно, отдаваясь в страстные объятья Непавин, нашептывающего смущающие слова, воплощающего фантазии. 

***

После очередного глупого падения, Вуу оперся рукой о бедро и шумно выдохнул. 

— О, небеса… за что мне это! – собирав распластанные конечности, Сехун сел ровно и насупился, ковыряя пальцем в тренировочных сандалиях. Сил поднять глаза и встретить прямой жемчужный взгляд так и не было, – Надо поговорить.  
— Вы не можете меня винить. Сжальтесь, я недавно начал.  
— Я совсем не о том. – лаконично вздохнул Вуу и продолжил сквозь паузу, – Сяо Се, взгляни-ка на меня.

Сехун поднял взгляд, который замер на уровне коленок. Сглотнул, и продолжил, но чем выше поднимал, тем ярче пылали жаром щёки. Где-то на уровне острого подбородка он всхлипнул и зажмурился, отчаянно замотав головой. Подскочил на ноги и вытянул руки с кулаками в стойку.

— Давайте лучше займемся делом!  
— Похвальное усердие, но до тренировок реагирования по звуку тебе ещё расти и расти. – иронично хмыкнул Вуу. Явно забавляясь. Сехун вспыхнул пуще и, не разбирая дороги, ломанулся вперёд… ожидаемо оказавшись вновь в пыли под ногами Луна, пребольно отбив попу.   
— Вы не даёте ни шанса!  
— Правильно, когда некто придет тебя убивать никаких перерывов и поддавков не будет. – Сехун поёрзал и скривил лицо. – Послушай, – мягко донеслось сверху густым рокотом, – пока ты не успокоишься и не перестанешь вспыхивать смущённой девицей, у нас ничего не выйдет.  
— Всё вы виноваты… – тихо под нос пробормотал Сехун, резко спохватившись _что_ и _кому_ сказал.  
— Значит, признаешься, что подглядывал… – кашляющий рокот поразительно смахивал на хихиканье. Сехун вспыхнул до кончиков ушей, вскакивая с места. Охнув от боли, потёр ягодицы и вскинул суровый обиженный взгляд... ну, во всяком случае попытался. – Ты должен понять, в том, что ты видел, нет ничего…   
— Какой филей, закачаешься... – сбоку донёсся мурчащий голос, в наглую перебивший Вуу. Тот нахмурился, и прикрыл глаза, вздыхая. Сехун крутанулся на месте и на секунду зажмурился от ряби в глазах, – столь яркий странный мираж. Открыв веки, Сехун разинул рот, – мираж оказался молодым парнем, что расслабленно стоял у изгороди, облокотившись бедром на столб. Хлопая расширяющимися глазами, Сехун смотрел на то, как он шёл… Вернее, плыл к ним, покачивая бедрами. Движения плавные, словно кошачьи. Тёмные волосы на свету блестели каштаном и свободно струились по груди, а в разрезе странного алого платья мелькали молочные коленки. Он даже не надел традиционные матерчатые чулки, без которых лично Сехуна Шифу никуда выпускал!  
— Я же просил ждать, пока не позову. – устало пробормотал Вуу.  
— Мне стало скучно. – Сехун чувствовал, что покрывается пятнами смущения, оказавшись под пристальным взглядом изучающих глаз. Вместо привычного голоса из горла вышло странное подобие блеяния:  
— Вуу... это…  
— Вот, я… Хотел познакомить с новым... Ммм... Учителем. – озадаченно потерев щёку, Лун, кажется, был не слишком-то рад, – Это Бён Бэкхён. Он исполняет обязанности Императорского Даогуань и уже долгие годы следит за продовольственным обеспечением императорского двора, но помимо того…   
— Прошу попросить, Мастером. – парень вскинул тонкий, изящный по-девичьи палец и взмахом головы откинул волосы с груди. Сехун подавился воздухом и сглотнул. Там… в вырезе не было. _Ничего._ Халат в узорах огромных махровых пионов скреплялся одним лишь широким плотным зелёным поясом, с середины худощавой груди полы расходились вверх ровно настолько, чтобы открывать половину ключиц. Вуу фыркнул и добавил, понижая голос:   
— Мастер, однако выше рабочих обязанностей ставит развлечения, что в его понятии пугать людей взрывами…   
— _Знающий радуется водам, гуманный радуется горам. Знающий – действенно-подвижен, гуманный – покоен. Знающий радуется, гуманный долгоденствует._ Я не отрицаю, что отношусь к _знающим_ , наоборот, горжусь этим. Император ценит мои знания и творческие навыки.   
— Почему бы тогда тебе не возглавить «Музыкальную палату»? – ехидно оскалился Вуу, – Ты знаешь все народные песни из И цзин в оригинале, какими они были до перетолковывания Конфуцием.   
— Я люблю слушать, люблю запоминать и цитировать, но не сидеть и корпеть над попытками изменить и облагородить памятник нашим лёгким нравам. – отмахнулся Бён Бэкхён и упёрся руками в бока, – Твоё предложение грубо по сути, ты знаешь, что я не обладаю достаточным образованием. Разве только процитирую Сы шу и У цзин по памяти. Возможно, поэтому мне доставляет особое удовольствие именно легкомысленные оригинальные фривольные песенки народа. Например, моя любимая: _юноша встретился с девушкой, и они погуляли по острову_. Нравы тогда были достаточно вольные, все мы знаем о чём смысл. – подёргав бровями, Бён Бэкхён резко наклонился к Сехуну, заставив его подпрыгнуть. Скользил по его лицу прищуренными глазами, – Кажется, именно для этого ты меня пригласил. Объяснить фривольную натуру ханьцев, запрятанную за слоями новой морали, философии и этикета.  
— Я всё равно не разделяю лёгкость твоих взглядов... – мрачно фыркнул Лун.  
— Ханжа! – иронично хмыкнул Бён Бэкхён, не отрываясь от разглядывания. Под его пристальным взглядом Сехун окоченел, чувствуя, как затекают мышцы, – Дело ведь не в том, верно? Ты сам не являешься примером невинного праведника, и прежде мы спокойно вели разговоры на любые темы... Но недавно Лао Сухо зашёл ко мне в гости за советом на одну пикантную тему. Случайно вышло, что он смахнул мою новую разработку разрывного снаряда. Тебе бы меньше понравилось, если бы он пострадал? – вопрос был риторическим и не требовал ответа, – То, что я пару раз "пощупал" твоего Гуй-гуй не следует расценивать как личное оскорбление и сигнал к конфронтации. И подозреваю, что после моего совета ты остался полностью... _доволен_. Верно? – Сехун покраснел до корней волос и поперхнулся. Втянул голову в плечи и боялся шевельнуться. Вуу рокотом зажевал бурчание, больно смахивающее на «зараза».   
— Д-да... ты прав. Погорячился. Забудем.   
— Ты позволил ревности замутнить свой разум и совсем забыл все наши разговоры. Хотя прекрасно всё знаешь... Я прощу тебя, но Лао Сухо больше не получит от меня ни одного совета на _эту_ тему, а ты поможешь мне в одном деле. – ощущая себя окончательно ошарашенным, Сехун замер истуканом. Заинтересованно продолжая наглое исследование, Бён Бэкхён склонил голову, разжал очерченные яркие губы и коснулся кончиком языка уголка:  
— Он такой котик, Ифань. Ты мне не говорил. – Сехун выдохнул, когда Бён Бэкхён выпрямился. Отступив на шаг, он оставил одну ногу. Шёлковые полы скользнули и разошлись, обнажая коленку и крепкое бедро.  
— Займись делом и только посмей мне его испортить! – рыкнул Вуу, явно чем-то расстроенный, – Я не мог его вести «туда»… – он замялся, – …но и сам не могу.   
— Ммм… – постукивая пальцами по подбородку Бэкхён перевёл с него взгляд обратно и вернулся к прежнему занятию, – Ладно, красавчик. Сделаю в лучшем виде. Но будешь должен. – Вуу закатил глаза.  
— Кто бы сомневался. Вино древесных нимф, как обычно?  
— Нет… – в глазах пробежала тень, всего на мгновение. Он обернулся всем корпусом. Потягиваясь, подошёл к Луну, – Как раз то «дело», в котором ты мне поможешь. Мне нужно вино из запасов отца Кенсу. Двенадцатилетней выдержки. – брови Дракона взмыли. Он заметно потемнел лицом, но кивнул с твёрдостью. Прищурив глаза, тихо пророкотал:  
— Всё ещё пытаешься…  
— А вот это теперь тебя не касается, ревнивец. – мягким тоном, но резко обрубил Бэкхён и ухмыльнулся, – Я ещё подумаю стоит ли тебе вновь доверять.  
— Что ж, тогда у меня тоже условие. – крутанувшись на месте, Бэкхён изящно уложил руки на бедра, выражая глазами, мимикой и позой крайнюю степень удивлённого внимания. Вуу сложил на груди руки и прищурился, – До тех пор ты не будешь называть меня никак иначе, как по имени.  
— Ну-у... так не честно. – вытянув губы он разочарованно проныл.  
— Сам начал вредничать. – Бён Бэкхён хохотнул и легко согласился, – Ладно, по рукам. Обещаю. 

Сехун стрельнул взглядом в Луна. Внезапно загорелся мыслей, которую тут же поспешил озвучить, боясь, что иначе духа не хватит:   
— Вуу… он… катамит? – бархатный глухой смех рассыпался ласкающими нотами.  
— Фуу, котик, как некрасиво! – фыркнул Бэкхён, посмеиваясь, – Я, между прочим, уважаемый при дворе человек… но для тебя просто – Мастер. Я буду учить тебя самому важному! Искусству любви-и… – распахнув в сторону руки он повернулся по оси, и резко замер, неожиданно щелкнув Сехуна по носу.

Он отпрянул и жалобно взглянул на Вуу. Тот развёл руками:  
— Крепись. Бэкхён будет учить тебя… Мм… Невозмутимости. – угрожающе стрельнул глазами, – Учить, а не практиковать, Бён. – посмеиваясь, новый учитель вскинул ладони:  
— Помню-помню, «не испортить». Но практиковать всё равно придётся. Ты сам это понимаешь. – улыбка тронула глаза, превратив в полумесяцы. Вуу повержено вздохнул и махнул рукой, разворачиваясь. Сехун потянулся, пытаясь сбежать следом, но был пойман за рукав.  
— Нет-нет, Малыш. Ты идёшь со мной. – Сехун икнул, всё ещё не понимая, как себя вести. Таких людей он не встречал никогда.

 _Мастер_ привел его в большую комнату в их доме, где иногда Сехун обедал втроём вместе с Вуу и Сухо-геге, и заставил его… ходить. Услышав просьбу-приказ в первый раз Сехун ушам не поверил, но, как оказалось, Бэкхён всерьёз. И он остался абсолютно недоволен. В его понимании, Сехун все делал не так. Он прошёлся сам, показывая разницу и указывал пальцами на что обратить внимание. Повторять было неловко до жути, а от того он больше ссутулился, вваливая грудь. Бэкхён был недоволен разительно всем и в комнате постоянно раздавались его властные выкрики:  
— Давай, от бедра, по прямой… Нет, попу выпяти, пусть все видят, чем тебя природа наделила.  
— Да что ты делаешь, смотри…  
— Мать моя женщина, ребёнок! Больше всего твои конвульсии напоминают дёрганье саранчи в брачном танце… Хаа… Я не представлял над скольким потребуется работать. Так! За мной, и повторяй. Смотри, ножкой… грациозно…

Пробившись с ним до вечернего чая, Бэкхён сел ровно, где стоял и устало выдохнул сквозь вытянутые губы:   
— Ты хоть понимаешь зачем мы этим занимаемся? – Сехун плюхнулся рядом, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым, и покачал головой:  
— Если честно, я совсем ничего не понимаю. – Бэкхён сверкнул прищуренными глазами и махом оказался рядом, опираясь на вытянутую руку. Сехун отдёрнул назад лишь голову, уже более-менее привыкнув.  
— Чтобы это… – махнув свободной рукой, Бэкхён крепко сжал пальцы на пахе Сехуна. Вздрогнув всем телом, он взвизгнул, но рука уже отвесила смачный подзатыльник по макушке, – …не мешало этому.

С круглыми глазами Сехун белел, синел, и покрылся нежно-розовым румянцем. Стук прыгающего сердца, казалось, громыхал эхом по всей комнате. Бэкхён усмехнулся, сел ровно, собрав ноги бабочкой, и произнёс крайне спокойным тоном:  
— Объясняю: то, что ниже пупка не должно мешать разуму. – с грехом пополам собравшись в кучку, Сехун нашёл силы слабо проблеять:  
— З-зачем это… – откинувшись на руки, Бэкхён взглянул на него из-под век:  
— Ты хочешь быть привлекательным? – Сехун склонил к плечу голову и похлопал глазами, отвечая не очень неуверенно:  
— Д-да…  
— Я тебя научу. Чтобы когда появился тот, кто тебе нравится… – Сехун вздрогнул, опуская глаза, – …ты знал что делать и не терял больше голову от _этого_ … – он махнул головой в сторону примерного местонахождения Вуу и красноречиво скривил губы. Сехун вспыхнул, сбиваясь со счёта в какой раз, – Ифань кратко пояснил мне суть. Ты должен усвоить, – чтобы то ни было, но, если это приемлемо для двоих, значит – _нормально_. Нет нужды смущаться, раз вам это приносит удовольствие. – он шкодливо фыркнул, прикрывая томно глаза, – Конечно, пока это не выходит за рамки… спальни, например, но всякие случаи бывают.   
— Разные… случаи? – сдвигая брови, Сехун нервно сел ровнее и попытался понять.  
— Хочешь знать? – распахнув глаза, Бэкхён резко повернул к нему голову и растянул губы в коварной улыбке.  
— Пожалуй, н-нет…   
— Правильно. – цокнул Бэкхён и помахал рукой в воздухе, словно разгоняя мух, – Тебе пока рано. – жуя губы, Сехун аккуратно взглянул исподлобья. Сел удобнее и подтянул руками лодыжки. Вдохнул глубоко для решительности, но голос всё-таки дрожал:  
— А я… правда смогу быть привлекательным? – Бэкхён скосил глаза, Сехун поспешил исправиться, – Мастер. – старший улыбнулся и прищурился:  
— А что, захотелось? Есть для кого? – тело вздрогнуло, в голову хлынули мысли последних дней. Сехун чувствовал, как к щекам приливает горячая кровь. Бэкхён покачал головой, убийственно посмеиваясь, – Не нужно говорить кто. Мне важно знать хочешь ли ты сам. А то, знаешь, можно привести лошадь на водопой, но…  
— Хочу! – выпалил Сехун. Замерев с недоговоренной фразой, учитель солнечно просиял и хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Что ж. По рукам. Тогда с этого дня каждое утро, перед тем как одеть ханьфу, будешь смотреть на своё отражение и говорить себе, что прекрасен. – Сехун округлил глаза:  
— Голым? – Бэкхён посмотрел таким взглядом, что голова сама собой вновь втянулась в плечи.  
— Естественно! Ты должен привыкнуть к себе, и привыкнуть думать, искренне _поверить_ , что ты невероятно привлекателен. – Сехун опустил брови, печально бормоча:  
— Но я совсем не…  
— Цыц! Посмотри только какая задница! Всем на зависть растет! – указав пальчиком, гордо промурлыкал старший и подмигнул.

Сехун безнадёжно упал животом на ноги, растягиваясь по полу. С кем он познакомился…

***

Дни вернулись к прежнему ритму, разбавленные теперь частыми занятиями с Мастером. Привыкнуть так обращаться к исключительно несерьёзному парню ещё предстоит, но его уроки делали своё: вскоре Сехун переборол смущение перед Вуу и смог возобновить тренировки. Доставляло ли то Бэкхёну... Мастеру, удовольствие, либо у него были другие мысли, но их «занятия» продолжались. Вуу смотрел на них настороженно, но кроме поджатых губ более не выказывал никакой реакции. За это время Сехун пришёл к более-менее определённому выводу: мастер Бэкхён неописуемо странный, бестактный и абсолютно свободный в поведении, но в общем-то весёлый, и, если привыкнуть, неплохой парень.

Особенно было приятно, когда Мастер начал хвалить. В голосе чувствовалась такая гордость и искреннее восхищение, что грудь распирало. К сожалению, таких моментов было по пальцам пересчитать, но Сехун всё равно искренне радовался. А каждый урок ждал с крайним любопытством, – старший оказался… Мастером на выдумки. 

Учитель всегда сиял, щедро источал улыбки и бархатный глухой смех. Вместе с ним всё заполняла атмосфера праздника. Однако, сейчас Сехун тупо пялился на вываленную под ноги гору фруктов и растерянно поднял глаза, ожидая объяснений.

Растянувшись на подушках, мастер Бэкхён подпер рукой щёку и вытянул по-женски изящными пальцами длинный желтый фрукт.

— Это банан.   
— Ммм… хорошо. – озадаченно промычал Сехун.  
— Возьми его в рот… – подсказал Мастер, скучающе покачивая головой на запястье. Сехун вздохнул, уже привыкнув, что редко получает толковые объяснения, и повиновался.

Мастер Бэкхён неожиданно замер, вскидывая голову. Распахнул глаза полностью, прилипнув заворожённым взглядом. Поднявшись на руке, он продолжал молча пялиться совершенно круглыми глазами. Спустя пару минут восхищенно протянул:  
— Малыш, из тебя определённо выйдет толк.  
— Ну… вы сказали взять весь. Я и... взял. – Сехун похлопал ресницами, удивленно переводя взгляд с Мастера на до ножки блестящий слюной фрукт. Натужно покраснев, мастер Бэкхён как-то затрясся и скис, расползаясь по полу. Прихлопывая по бедру, он вовсю ухахатывался под растерянным взглядом. Сехун окончательно потерялся, не зная, как реагировать.  
— Вот говорят же «невинная простота», а я не верил… – утирая слёзы, учитель катался по полу и привлек шумом Сухо-геге. Сехун слышал знакомый плавный шелест шёлка, – О! Лао Сухо, иди сюда! Только глянь, что выделывает. А ты бы так смог?

Сехун поднял взгляд на отчего-то краснеющего Сухо-геге, косящего частые краткие взгляды на мокрый блестящий фрукт в руке младшего. Расстроенно сдвинув брови, Сехун почувствовал, что снова чего-то недопонимает, и глубоко поджал губы.

— Давай теперь попробуем помидоры? – мастер Бэкхён озорливо подмигнул и поставил очередную точку в крайнем ступоре Сехуна.


	9. Черные лепестки зависти, что расцвели негаданно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лю и – шесть искусств (этикет, музыка, стрельба из лука, управление лошадьми, каллиграфия и математика).  
> Цветы сливы (Мэй кит.) – белые, красные, розовые с пятью лепестками являются символами весны, молодости, красоты. Каждое китайское имя имеет значение, что становится символикой либо главным "критерием" характера/жизни. Например, персонаж Доу Мей (слива) имела пристрастие к цветам этого дерева.
> 
> Иллюстрации (лучше смотреть на стене в уменьшенном виде) и саунд: https://vk.com/wheaten_tea?w=wall-172328192_82

Спустя почти три месяца с приезда, наконец-то было приказано представить юного жреца императорскому двору. Близился Пошуйцзе, пришедший из маленькой провинции Дай, установленный Императором Первым праздновать повсеместно, торжество Луна, восхваляющее Царя Тянь, властителя стихии воды. Люди принесут дары, уповая на мудрость, силу и добродетель Дракона и в следующем году, дабы не оставил он их без своего благословения. Рядом с Вуу будет безопаснее ввести юного жреца в главный дворец. Под его покровительством и присутствием проще же будет и обряд провести становления Мешиновы. 

Рядом c Сехуном, возбужденным из-за предстоящего, разительно равнодушный Вуу честно и скептично фыркал. Его роль – лишь показать пару фокусов перед людьми. Что б не забывали, память хранили о силе Царя Неба, о величии нынешнего Императора, чья кровь и духовная часть души хунь столь сильны, что очеловечили покровителя семьи и вернули на Землю. По мнению уязвленного Луна, для демонстрации силы лучше подходит приказать Хуанхэ расступиться, вызвать шторм, бурю, торнадо иль смерч, сметающий всё на пути, а не вот это всё. Жалкие фокусы. Юный жрец часто скрывал улыбку в кулак: Сухо-геге день за днем бился с Вуу, чтобы не было на празднике никаких лишних эксцессов. 

От непонятных и смущающих вечерних уроков мастера Бэкхёна он уставал, чувствуя себя после каждого выжатым сморщенным мешком без сил. Только не спалось по ночам, все думы занимали о предстоящем. Возбужденное состояние не покидало его, мешая падать в глубокие объятья Непавин. Выходил в сад вдохнуть воздуха чистого, полного расцветающей весенней природой. И тренировался потом до изнеможения, пока колени не начинали трястись от слабости. 

Чаще стал выбираться сквозь бамбуковый сад к пруду фейерверков, как прозвали они его с Тъёном. За душевными разговорами отводил жрец душу, успокаивался и легко так становилось. Он всё больше проникался к юноше, и то другие были чувства, нежели чем к наставникам. Возраст играл или же схожесть, но Сехун мысленно тихо-тихо стал называть того другом, слушая иногда совершенно отличные, даже неожиданные высказывания Тъёна. 

Однажды, одним жарким днём, изнывающим от жгучих лучей солнца, Сухо-геге возвратился неожиданно хмурый. У Сехуна в самом разгаре был урок по боевому искусству. Взволнованный видом учителя, он пропустил много ударов и пал навзничь прямо в песчаную пыль. Вуу дернул губами нервно, выдохнул и махнул рукой, позволяя ненадолго прервать занятие.

Кинулся юный жрец к глубоко задумчивому учителю, легко прикоснулся, желая вернуть того в реальность, узнать, что случилось. Лун подошёл неслышно сзади, распорядился низким рокотом подать чаю на террасу и встал перед ними словно статуей недвижной, могучей, даря собой тень спасительную. Сухо-геге поднял взгляд лишь тогда, скользнул по ажурным сеням деревьев, не достававших ещё по малолетству до резной галереи тенью.

— _Вновь весна нас радует цветением персиков. Сотни веков заменили друг друга, а в мире царит всё тот же хаос. Несчетные образы мира сменяют друг друга с веками. Персик, сияющий весенними цветами, каждый год напоминает нам об этом._  
— Что случилось, Шифу… – не способный от волнения спокойно следовать этикету, тихо напрямую молвит Сехун свои мысли, ближе к нему притираясь. Взгляд пытался поймать, заглянуть в глубину.  
— _Долгие годы печали, и кажется, будто несчастья уже не отступят. Все на Земле должны жить в мире и согласии и передавать свою мудрость потомкам._ – за него Лун отвечает, сверлит мрачного Сухо-геге глазами.  
— Почему так получается вечно, что о том мы забываем. – печально поднимает глаза Сухо-геге, пойманный розовый лепесток в пальцах перетирая, – Вуу, решено было, что Сяо Се будет исполнять танец с мечами.  
— Зависти будет много. – склоняет голову Лун, не отводя взгляда. Сехун растерянно поводит бровями, приникая ближе:  
— Что за танец, Шифу? Объясните, иначе не пойму, отчего столь грустны вы. Печальный взгляд ваш волнует меня.  
— На третий день праздника, перед выходом Луна, что покажет силу свою, традиция бытует исполнять танец. Почётная возможность показать высокое положение, представить людям ритуал, идущий корнями из древних, тёмных времен, символизирующий воплощение драконов, становление их в этом мире.  
— Тогда… в чём же сомнение? Не вижу ничего я плохого, это лучше, чем если бы заставили меня приоткрывать времени завесу перед всеми… Я… Вы знаете, пока я не…  
— Дело не в том. – мягко опровергнул Сухо-геге, слабо качнув головой. Грустно взглянул на жреца, но снова ответил бесхитростно Лун, будучи более прямолинейным:  
— Мы хотели, чтобы под моей защитой ты представлен был ко двору, не вызвав лишних споров. Но теперь же всё по-иному. Зависть жгучую вызовешь, огонь на себя. Лишь самые знатные в праве исполнять этот танец, показывая неувядающий цвет ханьский. Сам наследник или же, если нет его или же ещё слишком молод, – сын или дочь ближайшего по родству к Императору вана.

Хладная волна по спине жреца окатила, начал он понимать.

— Так… как помню, наследник у Императора есть. Он слишком молод? Я займу место сына ванна?  
— Расклад не в нашу сторону. – покачал головой Сухо-геге, – Наследник как раз в этом году покинул грань отрочества, юности, – одного возраста вы. Он долго готовился к празднику. – перевёл глубокий взгляд на Вуу, – Выступив, злость он получит самого нежеланного всеми врага.  
— Ох… – побелел враз Сехун, подумав худшее, – Неужто… Император? Не будет ли…  
— Нет, это как раз распоряжение Лу-шана. – мотнул головой Сухо-геге. Волосы на ветру его тонкими нитями мёда перелились. Сехун нахмурился пуще, не понимая.  
— Ладно, брось. Он под моей защитой, – всё обойдётся. – пожал плечами Лун, теряя интерес в разговоре, но не слышал в густом нечеловеческом рокоте Сехун должной уверенности.

— Не будь так беспечен! – невольно сорвался Сухо-геге, мягкий голос его рассыпался неподдельной тревогой. – подсел ближе Сехун, тише спросил:  
— Как же так получилось, Шифу?

— За все года страны Поднебесной ты – первый Мешинова, полученный Властителем ханьским. Ученые-боши поддержали решение Императора. После него теперь ты стоишь первым, возвышаясь даже над ванами. 

Потянуло запахом трав заваренных. С нежным звоном за спинами их опустился низкий лаковый столик. Появление слуг прервало разговор, а потом он и вовсе перет`к в другое русло. Сухо-геге качнул головой и взял себе одну воду горячую. Сехун видел, как тот волновался. Как тонкие пальцы белели, сжимаясь на чашке, как неизменен был взгляд, смотрящий внутрь – в тяжёлые думы.

С тех пор мастер Бэкхён с присущей ему заразительной энергичностью принялся учить танцу. Изводил так, что пот ручьями тёк, оставляя следы от ног на половицах. Сухо-геге, как учитель, стал напирать ещё пуще. Неистовствовал, готовый вбить знания в голову жреца юного буквально обо всём и любым методом. Дисциплины расширились до полноценной _лю и_. Лун молчал, лишь чаще неодобрительно поводил глазами, глядя на неспокойную суету. 

Пока Сехун, высунув кончик языка, пытался вывести широкой кистью в пальцах и вытянутой рукой иероглиф, Сухо-геге в сотый раз повторяет информацию о каждом из знати и его родне. Сехун чертыхается дрогнувшей руке, сминает бумагу и пробует заново. Отвесив слабый подзатыльник, Шифу дивился всё сильнее, откуда появляются бранные слова в запасе жреца юного?  
Никак не находил случая юный жрец рассказать о редких встречах с Тъёном, а потом эта новость о танце…

— Надлежащий образ выражения мыслей и эмоций – главные основы, положительно влияющие на концентрацию внимания. – строго выговорил Сухо-геге и продолжил повторять, перебирая имена и детали о каждом ване, гун, хоу, бо, цзы и даже нань. Сехуну стало казаться, что заочно он знает даже самого жалкого евнуха из дворцовой касты, потому долго и картинно вздыхает, смотрит грустно и мычит через надутые губы протяжно:  
— Шифу… 

Отчего-то это сродни волшебному слову. Под интересный рассказ о зарождении праздника и традициях, его ритуалах, каллиграфия спориться стала намного быстрее. 

Дни в ожидании летели стремительно – молниеносными птицами, запинаясь о краткие провалы в сон. Сехун прилежно учил танец с мечами и надеялся, что обойдётся без чанов воды в лицо. Считалось издревле, что чем симпатичнее человек, тем больше на него нужно вылить воды, дабы привлечь небесное благословение и удачу.

Танец дракона включал в себя ритуал призыва дождя, но главной целью его было – представить, как рыба превращается в дракона – повелителя одной из стихий. Зачем рыбе мечи – сложный вопрос, на который он так не нашёл ответа ни у мастера Бэкхёна, ни у Вуу и даже в пыльном архиве. Сехун представлял себе, что в начале это острые иглы, а после перерождения – когти. Ифань после первого просмотра надолго замолк, а потом так же надолго расхохотался, даже утёр потом он слезу. Мастер Бэкхён оскорблённо фыркнул и пообещал, что его ученик заткнёт ещё всех за пояс.

После долгих репетиций, в последний день Сухо-геге после просмотра, стоя напротив, качал головой, глядя глазами с медовыми искорками, и обнадёжил, что не уйти ему сухим с выступления. Мастер Бэкхён, сложив руки на груди, стоял поодаль и довольно кивал.

— О тебе начали ходить уже слухи. – улыбнулся хитро с личной гордостью он, – Говорят, что шестьдесят ветряных мельниц вращаются при каждом взмахе ресниц, а глаза твои даже чище вод Нефритового Потока... что будет, когда увидят вживую этот прекрасный филей...

Сехун не нашёлся что ответить, лишь чувствовал неистовую краску, хлынувшую в щёки кровь, натягивающую жилки на шее. Неловко он перебирал пальцами по древкам обоих острых мечей, блестящих опасными гранями в палящих лучах полуденного солнца.

— Самая весёлая часть праздника с массовыми обливаниями на улицах и площадях происходит, как раз на третий – заключительный день. Не надейся остаться сухим. – мечтательно тянет низким рокотом Лун, бросая короткие хитрые взгляды на Сухо-геге. Мастер Бэкхён фыркнул и закатил глаза.   
— Сдается мне, мы не наши пристрастия обсуждаем. – Вуу угрожающе рыкнул, но мастер Бэкхён лишь показал язык и заинтересованно принялся разглядывать ногти.  
— Не волнуйся, во время танца обливания запретили. – со смешком парировал Сухо-геге, опустив взгляд на драгоценный трофей – пару индийских булатных мечей в ладонях тонких Сехуна, полученных в одном из военных походов подвигом ратным. Впервые держал настоящие мечи в руках юный жрец, лишь сегодня Сухо-геге принёс их из оружейной для тренировки последней. Раньше с простыми бамбуковыми палками занимался, и разница была велика. Мечи оказались очень тяжелы.

Вечер принёсся ласковым подзуживающим ветром в волосы, кучерявыми облаками на сиреневом небосклоне. Ночь пришла в мгновение ока, словно опрокинули плошку резко с чернилами, стало темно. Не смог он заснуть. Ворочался с боку на бок в резной сычжучуан, не мог объятья Непавин вернуть. Тихо выскользнув из-под покрывала, он взял два меча и вышел наружу. Оглядываясь боязливо, прокрался мимо покоев наставников и побежал с мечами подмышкой. Достиг поляны среди бамбуковой рощи, и только там выдохнуть смог. Взял в ладонь каждую по древку и глаза немного прикрыл, сверкал страшно металл в холодном серебряном свете луны.

Сделал шаг в сторону, выпад, кружился, как сказано было, как выучил, но чувства вложил… Как слаб ещё, пусть, но горд перед судьбою склоняться. Непоколебимый дух взрослеет, и… Неожиданно кожу ошпарил взгляд чей-то. Неловко крутанувшись на месте, оглянулся Сехун, хмуря брови, вглядывался среди нескончаемых голых стволов. Прислонившись предплечьем к бамбуку, сложив руки, сверлил тяжёлым взглядом Тъён, незнамо, как и сколько стоящий тут.

— Привет. – аккуратно улыбнулся Сехун, заталкивая глубже волнение. Что-то в лице благородном сегодня пугало. Почему-то мелькнул страх внутри на секунду, но тут же Тъён улыбнулся, всё стихло. Сверкая глазами весело, он подошёл и с восхищением оглядел мечи в руках жреца юного, – Давно не виделись.  
— Откуда… – Сехун резко отдёрнул руку с мечом, когда Тъён потянулся, и укорился своему инстинктивному движению. Чужие пальцы в воздухе задержались и сжались в кулак. Лицо Тъёна окаменело, было не прочесть его чувства. Он обошёл жреца кругом, смотрел, словно впервые видел, – Так это ты будешь завтра исполнять танец с мечами…  
— Как ты узнал? – нахмурился Сехун, оборачиваясь всем телом на месте за чужим взглядом.  
— Какой же ты глупый! – высоко рассмеялся Тъён. Покачал головой, глядя исподлобья, – Я видел его в прошлый год и запомнил. – опустил он на мечи странно блестящий, жаждущий взгляд. Сехун же взглянул исподлобья, пряча за спиной руки. Волнение чуть ускорило сердце, не понимал он, что происходит.  
— Почему-то ты пугаешь сегодня меня… – совсем тихо прошептал юный жрец, – Что-то случилось?

Звонкий смех раскатом перетёк в тихий хмык хриплый, споткнулся воздухом в горле и стих.

— Да знаешь… много было потрясений. Обидели меня неожиданно… Сильно.  
— Как же… Что же! – воскликнул Сехун, видя непритворную горечь.  
— Я разберусь. – сквозь усмешку хмыкнул Тъён, от улыбки его прошёл холодок по спине. Не понравилось совсем жрецу юному, но в чужие дела научился не лезть.  
— Надеюсь… всё завершится хорошо. – неуверенно пожелал, уголки губ дёрнулись в искренней улыбке, – Я не хочу, чтобы тебя обижали.

Тъён резко вскинул глаза свои чёрные, заглядывая, словно в душу. По губам его медленно прошёлся язык, прежде чем тише спросил. Вкрадчиво, небезразлично:  
— Почему? – Сехун дёрнул плечом, невольно вперёд подаваясь:   
— Нехорошо. – Тъён прыснул, но не стал перебивать, ожидая, – Ты такой хороший, весёлый, уверенный, яркий… Как кто-то мог подумать тебя обидеть, ты… 

Юноша, не отводя взгляд, отклонился назад, к голому стволу спиной прислонился. Вновь сложил на груди руки, на пальцах в лунном свете что-то сверкнуло. Взгляд его стал твёрдым, словно ищущим…

— И правда, зачем…  
— Ты мой друг! Первый и единственный. – горячо выдохнул Сехун, впервые пробуя это слово на языке. Тёмный взгляд снова обратился к нему, изучая:  
— Что же не сказал тогда мне ты, друг… Что не смотритель за Фэн-хуан, а Мешинова? Ты врал мне. – широко распахнул глаза Сехун, растерялся. Сердце взволнованно прыгнуло.  
— Так я… не знаю. Ты спросил о фениксах – я и ответил, однажды ведь видел я их в Чёрных горах…   
— Ты мне не доверял. – склонил голову юноша, лениво растягивая губы капризные. Криво усмехнулся, окидывая глазами целиком, – Не доверяешь и сейчас.  
— Да послушай же! Услышь ты меня! – воскликнул Сехун, слыша, как ускоряется горячо сердце, – Я же… Просто… Разве это важно? Сколько мы были вместе, сколько обсуждали, сколько я тебе рассказывал, как нам было хор…  
— Хватит! – резко вскрикнул Тъён, теряя напускное спокойствие. Заметил Сехун, как пальцы его сильно сжались на предплечьях, прежде чем он продолжил глубоким голосом спустя мгновение, – Ты прав. Да. Было…  
— Ты простил меня?  
— Я не обижался. – улыбнулся жгуче-тепло, – Завтра. Тяжёлый день, волнуешься?

Вдохнул глубоко, долго Сехун, не заметив, когда успел дыхание затаить. Легче легкие наполнялись воздухом, противное чувство отступило. Искренне ответил:  
— Волнуюсь. Не страшит меня перед множеством людей выйти, но ошибиться и кинуть тень на решение самого Императора… – жрец невольно вспомнил о нём, о фантазиях странных, посещающих его иногда в темноте. Покраснел… Пристально глядел Тъён, сощурил глаза, повёл подбородком.  
— Ну-ка… Ты. Влюбился что-ли?

Расширил глаза Сехун. Испугался, неужели услышал что-то в голосе его он? Вместо ответа кровь раскрасила его щёки алым огнем. Тъён хмыкнул криво и неожиданно весело рассмеялся, подлетел близко, сжал в объятьях.

— Ой, иди сюда, ещё один влюблённый нашёлся…  
— Ещё?  
— Да при дворце каждый вздыхает по-о… нему втихаря. – Сехун дёрнул бровями. Он поднял взгляд внимательный, когда юноша отстранился, продолжая то и дело весело хмыкать. Не мог взять в толк Сехун отчего слышит тогда в чужом голосе горечь.  
— Знаешь, – задумчиво протянул Тъён, массируя пальцами костяшки руки, я помогу!   
— В чём?   
— Бери, – сняв массивный перстень, он протянул его. Большой, со сложным узором цветочным. Пять лепестков держали алый крупный камень в середине. Словно красный цветок сливы сверкал острыми гранями.  
— Н-нет, я не могу… – словно завороженный смотрел Сехун в алую сердцевину, отступал слепо спиной. Виски крепко сдавило. Он мотал головой, словно пытаясь сбить морок, не мог понять, что такое… почему потянуло леденящей жутью могильной. Часто моргая, он цеплялся взглядом, но не мог укрепиться, – землю мерно выбивало из-под ног. Резко жрец вскинул последним рывком глаза, взглянул в тёмные Тъёна. Тот был серьёзен, следил, придавливая тяжёлым взглядом.  
— Бери, не волнуйся. Всегда так поначалу действует. – осветился улыбкой Тъён, просияв.  
— З…зачем? – только и мог выдавить Сехун.  
— Ты сильный. – ненадолго оставил Тъён ещё внимательный взгляд и сунул перстень прямо в руку. – Я хотел проверить. Он поможет тебе.  
— Подожди, но у тебя-то тогда отк…  
— А вот это, мой драгоценный _друг_ , я оставлю в секрете. У нас обоих они есть, но завтра, точнее сегодня, чуть позже всё разрешится, будь уверен. – сжав своими пальцы чужие, Тъён подмигнул и резво скрылся среди неисчислимых высоких стволов. 

Руку ужалило. Насквозь прожигало огнём. Спешно разжав ладонь, с которой скатилось под ноги кольцо, Сехун с ужасом смотрел на темнеющую метку. Черной паутиной въевшийся в белоснежную кожу след.

Ветер взволнованно поднял руки к нему. Мимо шелестом пролетел жухлый подлесок, укрыл перстень с глаз. Природа вокруг насторожилась, тревожно затрепетала, противилась… в словах ветра было лишь одно, многократно множась, повторяясь. 

_…Гу…_

***

Удивление скользнуло в ртутных глазах неподдельное. Мрачно ещё раз посмотрел вначале на перстень, затем поднял твёрдый суровый взгляд на него Вуу. Сложив руки, вскинул он в ожидании брови. Сухо-геге, завернутый во все перины, боялся и нос красный выказать, – смущён до предела ночным неожиданным гостем, поймавшим их вместе.

Сехун потупил взгляд, снова руку потёр машинально, провёл до предплечья да там и оставил на локте. Глаза вернулись к тлеющему медленно бурому листику, что несколько мгновений назад был сорван с ветки ярко изумрудным. В нём завернут перстень тот алый, грани его кроваво сверкают сквозь прожжённое бурое полотно. 

Стало страшно.

— Во что успел за ночь вляпаться ты, юноша... – процедил дракон, по коротким бледно-жемчужным в предрассветной дымке вихрам рукой провел он устало.

Лишь глубоко в пол потупить взгляд по силам было Сехуну, губа задрожала, предвещая…

— Не смей мне тут плакать!  
— Ифань… – с укором выглянул Сухо-геге из объемных перин и одеял.  
— Ащ… Небеса. – рыкнул Лун, спустя тишину, ответил вполне ровно, смягчился, – Хорошо, плакать можешь. При нас, но больше – нигде. Нигде! Ясно? Иначе сожрут. Самообладание… тебе нужно больше самообладания! Это то, что любой во дворце должен иметь. Ты должен запомнить, ты должен выжечь это на своём сердце. Ты меня понял?  
— Я не буду… – дрожащим голосом сорвался Сехун на едва слышный шёпот. Сморгнул пару выступивших капель, они упали с ресниц. Грубо утёр рукавом всё и взгляд поднял решительный. Лишь тихие вздохи издавал часто, сопли текли с носа без спроса.  
— Итак…   
— О-он… же. Мой… друг.

Ухмыльнулся криво, хмыкнул дракон. Вытянулся Вуу, словно до потолка, лицо заострилось хищно. Склонил голову, любознательно вглядываясь, с неподдельным восторгом:  
— Ох, балда ты, дурья башка-голова. Невинная же ты простота… Во дворце _нет_ , не было и никогда не будет друзей. Бились мы – бились, что толку… Подсунуть кольцо Доу Мей... ах, крыса! Ладно, дурень... Иди. – вздохнул тяжело, – Иди-ка ты спать. Выспаться тебе… нужно. Было.  
— А как же…  
— Как и хотел тот твой _друг_ , – особенно едко он выделил слово, – как часть ритуала устроим им **настоящее** представление. Повеселее будет, чем в разы прошлые… – азартный огонёк сверкнул в глазах ртутных шальной искрой. Сухо-геге уже выбрался по самую шею, сверкнув возмущенно глазами:  
— Ифань!  
— Что сразу "Ифань"? Теперь выбора нет. Эту дрянь надо убрать. – Сухо-геге усталый взгляд на него вернул. Сехун скорбно переминался на пороге, – А ты - бегом спать!


	10. Танец рыбы, обернувшийся слезой Тянь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Облака асператус (ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ГЛЯНЬТЕ, они классные)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=19&v=GM69rjcuzsI
> 
> А вот да. Серьёзно, первая булатная сталь для мечей была изобретена в древней Индии ещё на заре железной металлургии. В начале I тысячелетия до н. э., индийские мастера сумели решить проблему получения упругой стали без расплавления железа. Такую сталь называли булатом, но из-за сложности изготовления и отсутствия необходимых материалов в большей части мира эта сталь так и осталась индийским секретом на долгое время.  
> Сычжучуан – буквально – кровать с четырьмя опорами.  
> Бу сяо – отсутствие сыновней почтительности.  
> Шидафу – служилое сословие и сановники, высшее чиновничество, аристократия, знать; общее обозначение чиновников среднего уровня.  
> Гуны и Цины – общее название верхушки ханьской бюрократии.  
> Цинь – струнный щипковый музыкальный инструмент, род цитры или гуслей.  
> Пинфэн – декоративные ширмы, которые обычно устанавливались за топчаном, помимо того, что обозначали статус хозяев и играли декоративную роль, имели и чисто утилитарное предназначение, служа защитой от сквозняков.  
> Минни-вава – шорох деревьев.  
> В Китае считается, что желчный пузырь – вместилище отваги.  
> Янь – длиться, продолжаться; Шэнляо – священное исцеление.  
> Дань, киноварами назывались в древнем Китае алхимики. (киноварь - HgS, сернистая ртуть, вермиллион, циннбер).  
> Дань дао - киноварный путь. 
> 
> Иллюстрации и саунд: https://vk.com/wheaten_tea?w=wall-172328192_84

— …ещё раз повторяю, – просто вытяни руку по моему сигналу, ты понял? …Сяо Се! – титаническим усилием подавляя зевок, жрец рассеянно промычал и потёр левый глаз. Под веками словно хрустели песчинки, никак проморгаться не мог, – Не пытайся разжалобить меня, малолетний дурень. Именно из-за твоей глупости я сейчас пытаюсь вытащить твою тушку из дерьма.  
— Вам-то всё равно весело. – не отдавая себе отчёта в словах, сонно промямлил Сехун сквозь новый зевок. По коже гусиными лапками прошёл холодок. Нервно выдавил смех неловкий жрец юный, глаза опуская к ступенькам. Резко дёрнуло руку нечеловеческой силой. Лун приоткрыл ладонью завесу, ткнув пшеничную макушку в проём. Шум площади отрезвил хлесткой плетью по перепонкам. Не успел Сехун подглядеть, не ожидал, и не видел прежде, тем более, рядом, такое количество людей. Тремор распространился от пяток к затылку.

Собрался весь цвет нации хань: шидафу, гуны и цины, ваны, гун, хоу, бо, цзы и нань, люди попроще, обычный народ.   
— Мне-то может быть всё равно, человек. Того ли ты хочешь? – выдернув с места назад, что юноша повис телом в хватке, Вуу молниеносно поднял тыльную сторону ладони под взгляд, где метка чернеющая начала пузыриться, – Ну, как? Очнулся теперь? - металлом холодным резал голос густой, хуже прежнего рокотал меж ребер грудинных.

Сглотнул юный жрец, поджал губы.

— Вы правы. Тяжело с Нэпавин совладать, всю ночь волнов… – осекшись на слове, Сехун тряхнул головой, вспомнив наставления. _Если уж сделал – неси голову гордо, не снисходя до объяснений причин._ Твёрдо ответил взамен, – Вы правы, Вуу. Давайте начнём. 

Хмыкнув, Лун отступил. Посмотрел сверху вниз с лёгким прищуром.

— Помни, по моему знаку. 

Потёр в пальцах левую руку Сехун, глядя вслед могучей фигуре. Выдохнул, аккуратно смахнув пальцем каплю пота под сложной прической. Гул толпы приглушённо донёсся сквозь тяжёлую ткань. Хлопками сотен рук встретили люди Хранителя Третьего Императора Хань. Луна. 

В смешанных чувствах остался жрец юный, ожидая момента выхода. Мастер Бэкхён не смог прийти, занятый работой, но обещал обязательно посмотреть и поддержать издали. Из-за подготовки к празднику их занятия сильно сократились и Сехун признался себе, что скучает. Свалившаяся же правда о том, кого стал считать другом... он не знал, что думать. Не мог поверить. Позволив поспать, Сухо-геге разбудил сам и перед выходом поцеловал в лоб, шёпотом подбадривая. Сказал, чтобы не волновался, и что всё получится.

Сехун обошёл шатёр, собранный у огромной площади, на которой раньше видел с высоты шестиярусной Сыхэюань Императора, выглянул с любопытством сквозь щёлку. Потёр шею, к мечам на тёмной подложке приблизился. Сверкали два булатных клинка рубиновыми глазами.

Прикоснулся пальцами, провёл по древку, вспоминая приятную тяжесть в ладони. Всё же помогла тренировка ночная. Сжал резко крепко он левую руку в кулак, поднёс к сердцу.

Море людское его удивило, но только растерян Сехун. Волнует, как первая встреча пройдёт в Его царстве, мире, земле… В груди мерно стучит сердце по рёбрам, считая секунды. Охватывать начало предвкушение. Ритуал, что предложил Вуу немного страшит, но отвечать за поступки готов он. И поселился мрачный в сердце прилив решимости – выяснить, что же случилось. Жестокий урок он усвоил.

— Господин, время… – склонённый слуга появился в проёме.  
— Что ж. – выдохнул жрец, – Время пришло. Веди.

Музыка тысячи струн, цинь, пип, барабанов, заставляющих бурлить кровь, приближалась. Шёл по извивам крытого коридора Сехун, сквозь губы воздух выдыхал. В руках разминкой пару раз мечи крутанул. 

Завеса открылась. Музыка взорвалась, барабаны лавиной ударили друг за другом последний раз и лишь одной тонкой нотой тянулась струна, пока Сехун изящно плыл в самый центр. Глаза _туда_ , к высоким, толстым и красным колоннам с флагами разнообразными в изножье, поднять сил не нашлось… Барабаны вступили вкрадчиво и аккуратно, наращивая гул, чтобы вновь взорваться сумасшедшей дробью, когда Сехун вскинул меч. Кровь вновь забурлила, в первый раз танцует он в оглушительном вихре музыки… Он отдался во власть барабанов и струнных стонущих плачей множества пип.

Сехун успел сделать круг по всей площади… Гордая рыба скинула чешую и готова была показать когти, перерождаясь в первого Луна. С каждым шагом подходило время приблизиться к Вуу. Краем глаза на него Сехун покосился, вынырнув из пучины безотчётного танца… Левую кисть пронзила адская боль, древко в драгоценных камнях почти выскользнуло из пальцев. Сжав их, превозмогая себя, лишь крепче зубы сжал Сехун, с ужасом выхватывая взглядом дракона, когда удавалось.

Одежды его развивались не из-за ветра. Потемнело лицо Луна, потусторонней стихией хладнокровной жестокой, пугая. Плавно в воздухе проводил он руками, словно поток воды в них крутил в Инь и Янь. Гром и молния разрезали небо надвое. Вздрогнув, сбился с ритма Сехун. Успел вовремя развернуться, закрутился по оси, протыкая воздух мечами. Рукава длинные следом кружились и опали медленно, когда Сехун остановился. Рубиновые глаза сверкнули в свете череды новых молний. Поднял взор свой к небу жрец юный.

По толстому слою макияжа капля скатилась, затерявшись в реснице. Захлопал глазами Сехун, не смея скривиться, не способный взгляд отвести…

Небо, облака… Весь спектр цвета крутился воронкой вслед за руками Вуу. Хмурилось, освещаясь опасно смертоносными нитками молний, пустыми глазами смотрело с выси. Вскинул руку Вуу к нему навстречу, воронка дёрнулась и закружилась столь быстро, что муть бахнула в голову от просмотра, потянулась стихия медленно вниз…

Гикнул Вуу во всю грудь. Нечеловеческий голос волной пронесся по площади. Воронка рывком вытянулась, направилась на землю острым копьём. Люди отпряли, Сехун моргнул и очнулся. Стремительно побежал, выкинув руки с мечами назад по бокам. Смотрел прямо в глаза ртутные, приближаясь. Лун выкинул руку к нему, что тут же лапой когтистой обернулась. Крики раздались в толпе. Испуганный ропот…

От напряжения не замечал Сехун, забивших стрелами, капель дождя. Вуу сделал шаг, и сама Земля содрогнулась под преобразовавшейся лапой его, трещины разошлись по каменным плитам из-под когтей. Ловко развернувшись на подлете, Сехун повернулся, выбросил один за другим в небо мечи. Приземлился, прочертив ногой круг, остановившись ровно перед драконом. Левую руку бросил на протянутую лапу, не слыша ушами ничего, кроме гомона сердца. Воронка проглотила мечи. Сверкнуло всё небо, словно ослепляющие пульсирующие вены самой Тянь расчертили всё до горизонта. Остриё воронки приблизилось на расстояние человеческого роста.

Сехун сглотнул и ртом вдыхал хрипло. Расширенными глазами смотрел, как стягиваются, втягиваются молнии в воронку, желал сам увидеть конец… Свой, возможно.

Оглушительный рокот грома подкосил всё живое, раздавался вибрациями по телу. Сехун перевернул потряхивающую руку проклятой меткой вверх.

— ПРЕКРАТИТЬ!

Острие воронки набухло, трещало, жгло глаза людские невыносимым светом. Сехун испуганно смотрел слепыми глазами в пустоту. Сердце резало. Желчь подступила к горлу. Грохот резко усилился стократ. Свет вспыхнул искрами. Треск совсем рядом раздался, словно касался, сотней иголок вонзался в нежную кожу по всему телу. 

— Отец!!!

Внезапно по руке ударила чужая и затем накрепко сжала. Боль пронзила насквозь и разом всё стихло. Тепло шквалом по телу прошлось, оживляя. Срубленный слабостью под коленями, чуть было не рухнул Сехун наземь. Под локоть удержан. Повис он, возвращая медленно зрение. 

Перед глазами шальные чужие, испуганные до глубины. Цвета любимого зелёного чая с терпким нама-веск. Тяжёлое дыхание Императора колышет выбившиеся на лицо пшеничные пряди. 

Щёки ошпарило жаром невозможным. Сердце дрожью сжалось и кинулось дробью грудную клетку выдавливать. Хапнул ртом Сехун воздуха, глазами бегая по прекрасному лицу. Впитывая каждую морщинку, волнение. Чувства живые, без масок, вранья. Беззащитные в своей простоте.

— Смотрите. – густой нечеловеческий голос вырвал в мир реальный.

Сехун не хотел. Потянулся вперёд за разорванным взглядом. Выдохнул рвано, дыханьем дрожащим, себя раскрывая. Моргнув с усилием, взгляд поднял, снова вдохом открывая рот…

Острие воронки больше не острым копьем, а сферой спустилось ниже спокойно, медленно. Лун убрал лапу, оставив лишь две руки – одна в другой. Разводы небесных цветов неспешно переливались внутри сферы. Слабо светилась она голубым рассветом и красным закатом. Нежно коснулась их кожи, щекоча волоски. Объяла обе руки и исчезла с хлопком. 

Гром ударил тотчас, и хлынула с неба вода словно сами Тянь отметили Пошуйцзе, опрокинув черпак. Темно стало тут же. Сехун задрожал, покачнулся под тяжестью, ощущая, как тело трясёт, как он ослаб…

Подушечка пальца большого потёрла ласково по косточкам пальцев его. Сжалась крепче хватка на локте, ближе притягивая. Поднял глаза Сехун, и пропал… Только сейчас отдал отчёт, осознал, что… Прикосновение рук. Голой кожей к коже, большой грубоватой ладони к длинной и тонкой, побелевшей в отсутствии работы. По пальцам пробежала искра, уколола нежные подушечки и рассыпалась бить грозами по телу, хваталась коготками в волосах и вонзила сонмы иголок в ноги. Перед глазами сверкнули звёзды. Сехун вздрогнул, машинально дёрнув руку, но крепко держали сильные пальцы. Сердце отправилось вскачь носиться по рёбрам. 

Сехун неуверенно пробежал глазами под открытым взглядом Императора. В толще падающей воды они словно одни в этом мире. Нет ничего, ничего не видно, не слышно… Только лицо и глаза, отражающие душу. Холодную, гордую, упрямую. Спрятавшуюся за этими доспехами, несчастную. Одинокую. Недоверчивую.

Сехун хочет сказать так много, столько слов вьётся в голове, что он согласен с Ним, что слишком слаб ещё, но желание поддержать и защитить искренне горячо бьётся внутри. Что теперь можно выдохнуть, что Сехун может… так хочет помочь, отогреть, успокоить, избавить от льдистой корки горя. Печалей, волнений, пережитых страданий. Под кожей бьётся сердце лишь… но это так сложно, когда… так _близко_.

Водопад небесный прекратился, лишь редкими каплями бережно падая на белоснежную кожу лица Правителя. 

Солнце вышло. Скользнуло лучами золотистыми. Теперь Сехун тянулся взглядом прямым за глазами прячущимися. Отвел Он взгляд. Сощурился в лучах Император, сузился зрачок его. Выдохнул несдержанно Сехун, подавшись вперёд, сжал невольно руку, и взгляд снова поймал. Неловко дернул губами в улыбке, глядя, как зрачок расширился, раскрывая глубины души снова. Естество всё в Сехуне тянулось, пытался он передать всё, что есть. Все чувства раскрыть без утайки. Боялся голос подать, чувствуя хрупкость мгновения. Боялся, что лишь так Император будет с ним честен. Боялся обнять, как хотел. А верные стыд и неловкость жарили щёки ещё пуще…

Император дёрнул руку, неуверенно провел пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони, пощекотал кожу. Нахмурился… Капризные губы раскрылись мягко на вдохе, желая сказать…

— Отец!

Отдёрнулся резко Правитель. Пальцы выскользнули из его руки. Нить порвалась. 

Печаль поселилась в сердце, горьким комом встала на языке. Сглотнув, Сехун протолкнул её дальше тлеть тихо в грудине. Скрывая то, как затряслась челюсть, он обернулся. Ёкнуло сердце под тяжёлым взглядом чёрных, словно ночь непроглядная, глаз. Леденящей жутью потянуло воспоминание…

— Сехун… – криво улыбнулся Тъён.  
— Вы знакомы? – удивленно звучал высокий голос Правителя, нахмурился Он. Тъён улыбнулся ярко, просияв, словно забыв обо всём.  
— Конечно, нет. Откуда мне знать очередного _нового_ жреца. – Сехун задохнулся. И почувствовал скорее, чем услышал, пренебрежение в голосе, – Мне стало любопытно пока он танцевал, и, конечно, всё я узнал… Представление было… хорошим. Вполне, но тебе не кажется, что я намного лучше бы… – резко вскинул ладонь Правитель.   
— Даже наследный принц не в праве разговаривать так с Мешиновой. Тем более со своим Императором. – холоден голос был, столь равнодушный для разговора с собственным сыном, – Чжень, не буду тебя казнить повешением за неуважение к Императору, как принято в Поднебесной, но повторится ещё раз такое бу сяо, значит, решение забрать тебя было преждевременным. Отправишься в Гуанъян ты обратно.  
— Да, От… Простите. Мой Император. – побитой собакой сжался Тъён на месте.

Неслышно переступая среди разрушенных мокрых плит площади, рядом появился Вуу, и неожиданно к Сехуну обратился, протягивая кулак: 

— Кажется, это твоё. Должно быть, слетело во время танца. – с ужасом Сехун узнал то кольцо, но увидел в глазах ртутных намёк. Не чувствовалось _гу_ больше в нём. Аккуратно приняв и одев, поблагодарил тихо Сехун. Перевёл молча глаза на Тъёна, что загнанно вытаращился, словно язык проглотив.   
— Неужто… Это ещё что! – резко подняв к глазам руку с кольцом, Император больно сжал пальцы Сехуна, – Кольцо бабки Доу! Откуда у тебя оно? – поморщился Сехун, от неловкости и взбеленившихся по щелчку чувств, руку вынул. Глянул в глаза Тъёна… и едва слышно выдохнул, уголок губы поджав.   
— Мне… мне его подарили.  
— Смотри на меня, когда говоришь! Бабка Доу зарыта вместе со всеми псами в общей могиле, как предатель и кольцо это было при ней. Как тогда, скажи мне, и кто мог тебе его подарить? Тебе, закрытому в дальних покоях! Отвечай немедленно и честно. Иначе пеняй на себя. – положил руку на древко ножен, – Я сам расправлюсь с тобой тут же.

Столь хлёсткие и ужасающие были слова, столь жутко звучал ледяной высокий голос, что невольно отпрянул Сехун. Губы тряслись, жуя слова в невнятную кашу. Растерянно смотрел, как за спиной Императора ухмыляется Тъён, и глаза невольно наполнились обжигающей влагой. Резко нагнул его за предплечье к себе Правитель, рыча:

— Чжень сказал тебе смотреть на меня, когда отвечаешь!   
— Сяо Лу! – одёрнул его твёрдо Лун.  
— Не суйся! – яростно Правитель отмахнулся.

Вокруг стал собираться народ, шепотки волной тихой прошлись. Сморгнул Сехун, с ресниц скатились крупные слёзы. Не верил он тому, что слышал. Поднял взгляд. Глаза в глаза снова. Смотрел в непроницаемо кристальную льдистую гладь. Не верил… Губа тряслась так, что пришлось закусить. Невольно вырвался всхлип.

— Не слышу!  
— …подарили… – выдавил еле слышно Сехун, опуская глаза.  
— Ты!  
— Отпусти его, Тяньцзы. – нечеловеческий рокот усилился. К тому же Лун жёстко схватил руку Его, заставив разжать. Правитель поднял не верящий взгляд. Вуу понизил голос, – Собираются люди.   
— Что, если жрец – один из… – Он будто не слышал. Сехун чувствовал, что старая рана начала кровоточить… Мог бы понять, но чувства… сердце немело, разрываясь на лоскуты.   
— Очнись! – рыкнул Вуу утробно, теряя терпение, – Он не имеет, и не может иметь к тому отношение! В своё время я сделал тебе _очень_ ценный подарок, пойдя против своих убеждений и…  
— Не всех ты поймал, а мой Отец…  
— Лу-шан, хватит. По крайней мере, не сейчас. – обернулся Лун и рыкнул громко, пугая челядь и знать, – Благодарим, что смотрели наше представление, надеюсь вы им насладились. Слуги проводят вас к столу. 

Император упрямо выдвинул челюсть, отвернулся, шумно дыша сквозь ноздри. Хватка руки скрипнула на стальном древке ножен. 

— К тебе это тоже относится, Тъён. – вкрадчиво промолвил Вуу, улыбнувшись предельно вежливо. Сехун вскинул голову, сглатывая с усилием, желваки напряглись. Губы невольно скривились, дрожа. Взгляд поймать не смог, Тъён бегал своим и нервно мялся на месте, к отцу постоянно возвращая глаза, полные слишком большим количеством чувств чтобы поверить. – Но ты должен быть во дворце, выезжать запрещаю.   
— Вуу… – обернулся Правитель тут же со взглядом, полным недоумения, но фыркнул и проглотил фразу. Промолчал.

Поднял голос Лун лишь тогда, когда принц скрылся в решётчатой тени галереи, смотрел ему вслед, задумчиво хмурился. Сехун стоял сгорбленный тихо, еле заметно трясся, пытаясь с собой совладать. 

— Кроме кольца больше ничего не удивляет, Лу-шан?  
— Об этом я хотел спросить с тебя позже, но раз ты сам пришёл, – хорошо. – Он хотел добавить что-то ещё, но Лун продолжил.  
— Например, что никто кроме нас с Сухо-гуй не в курсе о нём, а Принц у _кого-то_ узнал даже имя? И не удивляет, что именно _я_ принёс ребёнку кольцо?  
— Ты прав, Фань. Лучше всех ты знаешь. Ближе всех, так как мог проглядеть… – осёкся Правитель, спустя мгновение взятой паузы, сумев совладать с чувствами и вернуть разум холодный, – О…хо… Так. Потрудись объяснить, что происходит?  
— Случилось так, что подставили Мешинову, а скоропалительным выводом повёлся и чуть собственноручно не убил сокровище своей жизни… – Император сорвался дыханием, кинув пронзительный взгляд на дракона, – …ты, Сяо Лу. И очень обидел.

Сехун не смог поднять взгляда с земли, предательские капли солёные сглатывая. Закачал головой слабо.

— Н-нет… нет. Вовсе…   
— К тому же, сокровище Поднебесной – истинный ангел. Защищал он настоящего преступника, боясь боль причинить. Заботился о своём Повелителе, даже если это значило смерть. – внезапно обратился напрямую к нему Лун. Приблизился, подняв пальцами за подбородок, заставив в глаза ртутные посмотреть, – Как он представился тебе, ребёнок? – попытался отвести он взгляд, заметив Императора, смотреть на которого не мог больше, но нечеловечески сильные пальцы было не сдвинуть.  
— Я-я…  
— Сяо Се, забыл ты все мои наставления? – твёрже спросил Вуу. Прикрыл веки Сехун, едва слышно выдохнув.  
— Тъён… но не из-за Императора только, Тъ… – осёкся, продолжил сквозь горечь, – Наследный принц… всё же, другом мне… был. Первым... единственным.

Страшился Сехун глаза раскрыть и увидеть Правителя. Как больно должно быть Ему… сильнее боли, что поселилась в грудине жреца. Не ожидал он, что потеплеет голос Императора, распахнул мокрые ресницы. Поймал взгляд, что сам стал тянуться… и сожалеть. Ещё печальней стала зелень зрачка, словно дебри серого леса, не знающие света в чёрной тени гор Кунлунь, где незнающий сгинет бесследно. 

— Запомни, _мой Мешинова_. С этих пор у тебя лишь три друга есть. Лишь с нами ты можешь и должен быть всегда честен предельно.   
— Это всё, что хотел сказать мой Император? – вкрадчиво пророкотал Лун. Правитель кашлянул, пяткой притопнув.  
— Чжень, не хочу, чтобы повторилось подобное. Не знаешь совсем реальной жизни ты в мире этом… Посему приказываю говорить всегда только правду: Мне, Вуу и Лао Сухо. – изо рта Сехуна вырвался хриплый вздох. Грустно глаза опустил он к земле, молвил тихо:  
— Слушаюсь, …Хуан Шан. 

Лун выдохнул долго, с невероятным укором.

— Лу-шан, извини мою дерзость, но…  
— Не извиняю!  
— …Невинно обиженным людям обычно молвят иное, Тяньцзы. – твёрдый голос отрезал сурово. Вуу надоело играть во всепонимание и примирять гордыню упрямую, смущённую непозволительной вспышкой эмоций.  
— Прекрати. Всё, что хотел Чжень сказать, уже прозвучало. При тебе больше с ним говорить я не буду. Сейчас, прежде всего, нужно всё обсудить. Мешинова, можешь идти в свои покои, Чжень… Я приду к тебе. Позже.

Вуу кинул на него взгляд, вздёрнул брови и губы поджал, прежде, чем следом за Императором устремиться. Сехун молча смотрел вслед фигурам, крепко стиснув зубы, чтоб не тряслась челюсть и правой рукой левую сжал. Кожу обдавал стылый холод… без грубоватой, шершавой, но тёплой руки. 

— Значит, твои подозрения вновь подтвердились. Поздравляю.   
— Это лишь доказывает, что найденный жрец – твой Мешинова.  
— Думаешь… Слухи о Гуанъяне правда?  
— ...сложно пока говорить наверняка.

У Сехуна не было сил обдумать донесшиеся слова, ужасаться всем разрушениям. На слабых ногах, спотыкаясь, перепрыгивал вырванные из земли мокрые плиты каменные, трещины между ними. Скользил по грязи, упал пару раз, измаравшись.

Слух выцепил топот, звонко отдающийся из-под каблучков.

— Стой... Мешинова... подожди же... – Сехун зажмурился, припустив ходу, – да стой же ты!

Он смог бы скрыться, если бы не скользкая слякоть, оставленная стихией дракона. Нога резко сползла по грязи в расщелину, и Сехун мешком рухнул наземь. Подняв голову, он сплюнул жижу, скрипевшую песком на зубах. Обтёр глаза и уткнулся взглядом в белоснежные носочки, обхваченные цветными ремешками сандалий.

Сехун неспешно поднялся, равнодушно скользнув взглядом по весьма соблазнительной изящной девице в сексапильном платье, подчеркивающим сумасшедшим декольте пышную грудь. Отвернувшись, он поплелся прочь, прихрамывая на подвернутую ногу. 

— Стой! Куда!

Подбежав, девица цепко схватилась за предплечье, прижимаясь отнюдь не девичьими прелестями, и заглянула в лицо. Прекрасные, аристократически благородные черты лица не портили искривленные хмурые бровки. Сехун сцепил зубы, смело и с предупреждением злобно встретил открытый взгляд. Девица ни разу не смутилась, наоборот – посветлела и словно бы преобразилась. 

— Ну, точно! Это ты перепугал нас на пруду! Ну и натерпелись же мы из-за тебя! – Личико, подобное полной луне, капризно сморщилось. Сехун поджал губы, вздыхая. – Как отвечать будешь?   
— Отпусти. – тихо выдавил он на одном дыхании.  
— Чт! – задохнулась девица, охватываясь жгучим возмущением. Щёчки её охватил румянец, – Я хотела засвидетельствовать своё почтение новому жрецу, а ты! ...Ты ведёшь себя совершенно неподобающе. – и в довершение теснее сцепила пальчики, вонзаясь коготочками в кожу предплечья. Сехун почувствовал дрожь по всему телу и лишь после глубокого вздоха смог подавить в себе импульс и грубо откинуть девушку. Хотелось домой. Запереться в комнате навсегда и никогда не выходить. Вежливо отцепив пальцы, он коротко кивнул головой и быстро, насколько позволяла ноющая нога, зашагал прочь.   
— Нахал! Да чтоб ты знал! Я – Янь Шэнляо из великой аристократической семьи Яньдзы, что засияла чище солнца в зените ещё при правлении Чжоу. У тебя желчный пузырь переполнен, раз столько отваги, чтоб меня игнорировать? – девица ненамного была старше, но вела себя настолько высокомерно и самоуверенно, что сомнения не оставалось – избалованный ребёнок привык получать всё, что захочет.  
— Премного благодарен за высокую оценку знатной семье Яньдзы. – не изменившийся безразличный тон был вежлив и учтив, но девице того было явно недостаточно. Очаровательно надувшееся лицо и потемневшие карие глаза выдавали крайнюю степень обиды. У Сехуна даже губы дрогнули, но он поспешил скрыть улыбкой, дабы не вызвать на себя больший огонь. Но сдержаться полностью и удержаться от шпильки отчего-то не вышло: – Это всё?  
— Да чтоб тебя! Невоспитанная мартышка. – топнула ногой Янь, но, стоит отдать должное тут же взяла себя в руки. Прищурив подведённые красивые глаза, она бегло окинула его взглядом, всмотрелась в лицо, и разжала пухлые губы, – Не играй с наследным принцем, ты ему не ровня. – Сехун потемнел и отвернул голову. Конечно, куда ему... Развернувшись, он продолжил было идти, но рукав мягко потянули, – Ты меня не понял... Наследный Принц, о-он... – замявшись, девушка отдёрнула руку и сцепила пальцы меж собой. Взмахнула ресницами, от чего у многих мужчин сердце надолго бы замерло, – У него на всех есть... _что-то._ Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но из-за этого никто ему слова поперёк не скажет.

Развернувшись со вздохом, Сехун подошёл к ней вплотную и склонился к лицу. Глаза остро пронзали её, взгляды схлестнулись. Насколько он помнит, семья Яньдзы – потомственые дань*, следующие дань дао со времен присоединения к Империи киданей, называясь по оригинальному названию народа - ци-дань. Испокон веков тесно связаны со жрецами, обмениваясь эликсирами, печатями и, чего греха таить, он в курсе, что даже вместе разрабатывали некоторые бомбы и горючие смеси во время войн. Один вопрос, какие цели она преследует?

— Зачем говоришь это мне?  
— Я всё видела... – потупила взгляд Янь. – Я... Мы... Не приближайся к Наследному Принцу.

Сехун горько скривил губы улыбкой. Повстречал бы её раньше – послушал? Вуу и Сухо-геге было мало? Мрачнея на глазах, Сехун ровно ответил:

— Не знаю, зачем тебе это... Спасибо, девица Янь. Но не стоит больше утруждать себя. Если хотела в чём-то использовать – я тебе не помощник. И верно отметила... Ты тоже... Держись от меня подальше. – отступив, словно от пощёчины, Янь сложила на груди ладони и только немо приоткрывала рот. Глаза её очаровательно заморгали.  
— Н-но... Я... Мешинова! – пол-лица её нервно задёргалось от объявшей злости, – Ты от меня не отделаешься! Так и знай. Я хотела просто помочь. Ты... горячный мальчишка! – девица топнула ножкой, веером взмыли грязные капли и пара осела на белоснежном носочке.

Сехун круто развернулся, взмахнув широкими рукавами своего ханьфу, словно крыльями, и спешно пошёл прочь.

— Поздно по волосам убиваться, коли голова с плеч! Слышишь? Ладно! Твоя взяла. Мы, мы поможем друг другу! Коль вернёшь холодный разум – приходи. Я буду ждать тебя! На том пруду, слышишь... 

…Сехун не помнил, как достиг спальни и рухнул навзничь лицом.

Не слышал шепчущихся за стенами дома. Не слышал, как ближе к ночи Сухо-геге выслушивает усталую отповедь Вуу, не слушал, как следом Шифу вычитывал ему… Не реагировал на откровенные поглаживания знакомой, по-женски изящной ладони и грустный вздох. Только жмурил теснее глаза и проваливался куда-то далеко между миром и сном. В серое небытие существования, ведь что мир без красок, без запахов, звуков любимой природы. В равнодушии без малейших эмоций. За все дни, что он провёл здесь, комната стала казаться ему неприступной крепостью... 

Сколько дней так минуло – не знал. Лежал недвижно, к еде не прикасаясь, отвечая на всё – молчанием. На позднем закате лишь выбирался на балкон. В клубке покрывал в углу меж пузатого низкого столика и пинфэн, оплетённым клематисом, смотрел на тонкий белёсый пар над чашкой. Обжигающий зелёный чай напоминал Господина, погружал в негу, мираж, будто Он рядом. Сехун засыпал. Забывался сном, убаюканный колыбельными ветра, нимф и минни-вава, с миражом пушистых ресниц и зеленых глаз… таких же, как и его любимый чай. 

_… Он не пришёл._

***

Облетающий свои владения, Кивайдзин замер. Улыбнулся устало, глядя на страдающее дитя. Вернул полу-распахнувшиеся покрывала и погладил по развевающимся на ветру волосам. Невдомёк было знать человеческому ребёнку. Ночью, серебрясь льдисто в лунном свете наблюдали глаза, о которых мечтает. Их человек совершает ошибку за ошибкой, барахтаясь в сети. Вздохнул Бог ветра Фэн Бо, отчего с шапок цветущих деревьев взмыл в небо вихрь лепестков. Он мог бы нашептать о визитах, но ему неподвластно растопить ледяные глаза, не ему лечить слабое сердце... 

— Глупые смертные... – покачал головой Кивайдзин, с грустью глядя на человеческое дитя и своего ласкового сынишку, которому он полюбился. 

Махнув рукой, он отогнал холод от дома, поцеловал сына в макушку, и унесся прочь, дальше – по своим, ветряным, делам. Это их жизни и их решения, их ошибки, на которых ещё предстоит учиться...


	11. Ветер приходит в волнение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И-лан — почетное звание, присваиваемое чиновникам за честность и прямоту. И-ланы выполняли обязанности советников.  
> Шэншан (聖上 Shèng Shàng) — Священный Божественный.  
> Та – подобие топчана. Во времена Хань лавка для сидения называлась “та”.  
> Цзюньчжэн — 1) знаток законов войны, стратег; 2) военный юрист.  
> Даогуань — чиновник, ведавший продовольственным обеспечением императорского двора.  
> Сяо-вэй — военное звание, соответствующее старшему командному составу.  
> Юйли — тюремный чиновник.  
> Ши-чжун — чиновник (адъютант), постоянно дежуривший при императоре или высших сановниках.  
> Байху (кит. Bái Hǔ) — белый тигр, один из четырёх знаков зодиака, символ запада, предвестник беды. На западе находится страна мёртвых и Первобытный лес, тянущийся далеко на юг.  
> Чжи-цзинь-у — начальник личных телохранителей императора; на его обязанности также лежало поддержание порядка в столице. Условно может быть приравнен к военному коменданту города.  
> Чжун-лан-цзян — военный чин в древнем Китае, занимавший промежуточное положение между цзян-цзюнь (генерал) и сяо-вэй (старший командный состав).   
> Чэн-сян — высшее должностное лицо в государстве, канцлер. При Ханьской династии было два чэн-сяна, и назывались они чэн-сянами правой и левой руки.  
> Сяньма — церемониймейстер.  
> «Потянешь за полы халата - локти вылезают» - "Нос вытащишь - хвост увязнет".  
> Ли - мера длины (0,5 км).  
> Киновары - Алхимики.  
> «Утопить рыбу, а птицу - сбить на лету» - красавица, перед красотой которой никто не устоит.
> 
> Период Восточное Чжоу разделяется на два периода:  
> • Чуньцю («Период Весны и Осени» VIII—V вв. до н. э.);  
> • Чжаньго («Период Сражающихся царств», V—III вв. до н. э.).
> 
> Система Ханьской монархии состояла из трех элементов: центральное правительство, гражданская провинциальная администрация и постоянная армия. По отношению к этим элементам, составлявшим правящий класс, все прочие группы китайского населения были в положении подчиненном и политических прав не имели, но они пополняли господствующую клику, выделяя из своей среды «у» — физически сильных и тренированных людей — для армии и полиции, и «вэнь» — людей, склонных к умственным занятиям, — для пополнения администрации.
> 
> Школы Боевых Искусств условно делят на внешние и внутренние, которые имеют некоторые различия в соотношении тренировочного процесса относительно тела и разума. Характерный пример внутренней школы – Тайцзицюань, медитация.
> 
> Иллюстрации (лучше смотреть на стене в уменьшенном виде): https://vk.com/wheaten_tea?w=wall-172328192_87

_не бечено_

Мерный чеканящий голос в закатном мареве малого зала для аудиенций погружал в томную, вязкую дремоту. Дуновение сухого жаркого ветра из приоткрытой ставни щекотало ресницы и невесомые волоски на висках. Деревянные балки и колонны источали приятный аромат. Лухан утомленно скользил взглядом по их расписным узорам, живописи на шелке и вышивке шелковых гобеленов.

Посередине зала на полированном камне стоял невысокий мужчина хрупкого, даже юношеского сложения, с покатыми узкими плечами, короткой шеей, большой головой, круглыми глазами больше среднего, и черными густыми бровями. Бусины на нитке украшения, спадающего с высокого пучка издавали легкий звон при каждом кивке его головы.

— …мы подсчитали доход от празднования Пощуйцзе, но, к сожалению, даже по примерной оценке всех разрушений, произошедших во время ритуала, они перекрывают полученную сумму вдвое. Разрушена половина главного павильона «Зал государства», в стенах арсенала обнаружены трещины, в результате произведенных вибраций самая высокая из пирамидальных башень астрономии покосилась, а также нанесен урон культурному наследию, нефриту основания нескольних колонн периода Чуньцю*…

Лухан сощурился. Сморщил нос, и неожиданно зевнул. Глухой голос споткнулся и замолк. Император поспешил прикрыть ладонью рот и несколько нервно прокашлялся. Ань Кенсу с громким хлопком закрыл друг о друга деревянные плашки с докладом. Лухан поежился - лицо советника ничего не выражало. Вот вскинутые суровые глаза - молча, но красноречиво рассказывали что он думает о наплевательской невнимательности. Глухой голос прозвучал вкрадчиво:

— Вы утомились, Шэншан*?

— Нет-нет, нисколько, И-лан*. Прошу, продолжай. - в доказательство заинтересованности, Лухан пересел и выровнялся на троне. Император врядли кого-то страшился в этой жизни, но мрачно-суровые круглые глаза частенько выуживали из недр памяти что-то неловкое из далекого детства. Моргнув пару раз, не сводя тяжелого взгляда, Ань Кенсу все же раскрыл доклад и продолжил монотонно рапортовать. Лухан скоро неосознанно перетек обратно на спинку и потер глаза.

— …для восстановления причиненного урона предлагаю временно приостановить реконструкцию и расширение парка Шанлинь… - Лухан безуспешно давил поднимающуюся зевоту, но, как только достиг смысл сказанного, резко оживился, вытягиваясь в спине, - …до времени полного окончания строительных раб…

— Стой! Как это приостановить? – со скрытым возмущением перебил его речь Император. 

Парк Шанлинь был самым поразительным сооружением вне стен города, а его охотничьи угодья протянулись на два с лишним ли. В парке хватало места для военных парадов, а также развлечений аристократии, в которых знать всех возрастов под видом охоты устраивала кровавые, довольно жестокие, но полезные для проверки способностей побоища в которых еще в юношестве часто учавствовал Лухан лично, а поэты и художники запечатлевали подвиги аристократии в своих произведениях.

Кенсу саркастично хмыкает куда-то в доклад.

— В создавшейся ситуации, Шэншан, крайне неблагоразумно будет продолжать работы в парке одновременно с реставрацией разрушений, причиненных Тяньву.

— Так с него и спрашивайте! – воскликнул Лухан, исключительно не согласный с нечестным предложением И-лана. Ань Кенсу с крайним довольством захлопнул деревянную папку и опустил. 

— Как прикажете, Шэншан. – распрямился из поклона, лучась удовлетворенным коварством. Император тихонько фыркнул. Ань Кенсу краснее неодобрял, вернее сказать, ненавидел разрушения и порчу имущества, в связи с тем зачастую превращался в истинную фурию, наказуя и преследуя виновников разрушений до последнего. К слову сказать, как раз Фань чаще всего этим элементом разрушения и являлся, плюя на любые устои или человеческие ценности. Потому отношения между главным советником и хранителем семьи складывались, на взгляд Лухана, презабавные.

— Кстати, подумал ли ты над моим предложением перейти из одаренных умом «вэнь» в военных «у»*? Мне будет полезен свой человек на посту цзюньчжэн*. Ты подкован в военных законах, отличный стратег и обладаешь должной выдержкой…

— Еще раз благодарю за предоставленное доверие, но моя физическая сила и тренированность далеки от подходящего уровня, посему смиренно прошу Шэншана отозвать предложение. – бесстрастно отчеканил И-лан.

— Хм… ты прав. – окинул его взглядом Правитель, опечалено поводил пальцем по губе, - Очень жаль. Очень. 

— Я полностью в вашем распоряжении по всем остальным вопросам. – склонился Ань Кенсу и замялся. Лухан с неожиданностью заметил розовеющие слабым румянцем щеки. Заинтриговано вскинул бровь. - Но, раз уж зашел разговор на эту тему, я бы хотел предложить иную кандидатуру на повышение. – Лухан встрепенулся, схватившись за изогнутый поручень золотого трона:

— Ты нашел кого-то на смену цзюньчжэн?

— Шэншан, речь о лане Бэкхёне. – потеряв интерес, Лухан вздохнул:

— Что же с ним?

— Уже долгие годы он служит вам верно как Даогуань* и творит на благо Поднебесной…

— Просишь за друга? Что верно, то верно, проект облегчения конницы оказался весьма полезен, весьма. – улыбнулся Лухан, - За долгую службу и пользу Поднебесной давно Чжень предлагал создать для него должность придворного изобретателя, но сколько не убеждал... Ты смог его убедить? – И-лан поджал губы, взглянул изподлобья как-то свирепо. Выглядело бы внушительно, если бы не пылающие алым щеки и вид воинственно нахохленного сычика. Круглые глаза да непривычно редкое моргание, - нет-нет, да мерещился маленький совенок... Еще эта большая голова на меленьком тельце.

— Лан Бэкхён отлично служил бы вам на посту Да-сы-нун.

— Ах-ха… - озадачено хмыкнул Император. По честной душе – Лухан диву давался почему Бэкхён с подобной фантазией, смекалкой и творческим талантом держится за пост кулинарного управляющего и смотрителя продовольственного обеспечения дворца. Ведь не раз и не два направлял предложения перевести на соответствующую должность, в ответ приходили изворотливые резоны того не делать. - Хм. Чжень подумаю. 

И-лан кивнул, слегка, незаметно губы поджал. Император бровью повел, прищурился. Что-то неладное происходит в мыслях Ань Кенсу. Откуда взялась эта горячная отчаянная решительность. И-лан известен во дворце как один из самых сдержанных, бесстрасных чиновников. Вьедливый и циничный, многим он перешел дорогу. Заработал славу угрюмого и замкнутого человека, которого стоит обходить стороной.

— Что-то еще? 

— Сяо-вей* просил аудиенции с вами. – с задержкой отрапортовал И-лан, на мгновение скосив глаза к полу, - Но я поговорил с ним лично. 

— В чем же проблема?

— Он предупредил меня быть осмотрительнее с Принцем. – вытянулся Лухан, вцепившись взглядом в лицо Ань Кенсу. Прищурился.

— Ты не склонен верить ему?

— После той знаменательной победы при Ордосе уже два года как Принц стал жить при дворе, мне не вспоминается ни одного сколько-нибудь подозительного происшествия, связанного с ним. И то, что Шэншан отдал его, пусть тайно, в руки Юйли*, кажется мне слишком скоропалительным решением…

Усмехнулся холодно Лухан, острый клык щелкнув ногтем. 

— Брось, Ань Кенсу. – без отступлений отрезал Император, пронзая внимательными глазами. И-лан отвел взгляд, рукой по предплечью провел. Губы его скривились печально, - То, что ты проникся, присматиривая за ним все это время, - логично. Его мать мастерица под канвой дружбы доверие красть… Чжень не виню тебя.

Лухан сам чувствовал горечь. Ведь так спокоен и радостен был, что в святом месте, далеком от дворцовых интриг и столичных пороков, расти малый наследник в счастии и радости станет… Посчитал, что способно смягчить, умерить святое место амбиции. Да просчитался. Чужая кровь оказалась сильней.

Лишиться последнего… родного. Не так больно, как прежде… Наверно.

— Сяо-вей поведал мне еще кое-что… - тихо подал голос Ань Кенсу, кивнул. В пустоте зала отдавался глухим дрожащим эхом его голос. 

— Так говори.

— Шэншан, это… было лишь слухами. Слишком странными. Я не стал бы придавать им значения… но они множатся, и последние известия тревожат меня особенно сильно.

— И-лан. Слишком давно знаю тебя, чтобы поверить, что говоришь попусту. К чему ты ведешь.

— Речь о _гу._.. Император… - эхо дурным ветром пронеслось между колон и резных арок, потухло в шелке стен. Сомкнул зубы Император, желваки его напряглись, выступая за бледную кожу. 

— Вот к чему ты готовил… сам боишься, что молва - правда. – со вздохом Ань Кенсу вскинул глаза, раненые обманутым доверием.

— Подозрительные, странные вести с полгода как стал получать Сяо-вей о чернеющем Первобытном лесе, о необьяснимых смертях крестьян в его окрестностях… Но и слышал он вовсе невозможные – что на границе леса появлялся Байху*, что возрождилось куй. – ветер вскинул занавеси между колонн, будто противясь мертвому слову. Лухан сжал руку в кулак. Свистом воздух прошел сквозь сомкнутые зубы, - Ань Кенсу низко склонился в спине, складывая на животе руки, – Это последний рапорт на сегодня.

Кажется, последний раз о них слышал он из сказок ребенком. Страшилка о тигре-людоеде, которым управлял куй… Множество других легенд о животных, которые могли превращаться в людей, особенно в красивых женщин, и в таком виде вредили людям. Куй могут жить в старых деревьях, в одежде, в предметах мебели, в горах и камнях. Каждый листок, сорванный ветром, мог быть куй… или кольцо…

— Что же Гуаньян? Граница Первобытного леса проходит совсем рядом с западным замком. 

— Я… Не слышал, чтобы их что-либо тревожило. – И-лан нахмурился, отвечая медленно, словно тяжело давались слова, - Люди говорят, Хуан Шан. И много. Им страшно. Слишком много неясного и слухов, но одно верно, - подняв глаза, он глухо закончил, - С запада разрастается неизведанная мгла. 

— Спасибо, Ань Кенсу. – спустя долгое мгновение откликнулся Император. Поднялся на ноги, тем обозначая конец разговора. Чжи-цзинь-у* молча сдвинулся с поста у прохода и беззвучно вышел за дверь. Вскоре появился вместе с Ши-чжун* и статуей замер у порога. Лухан мысленно фыркнул из-за усиленной начальником императорских личных телохранителей охраны. Как воина, его это ущемляло. И-лан незаметно скривил губы в усмешке и понимающе фыркнул тихо вместо него. 

— Вечереет уже. На сегодня можешь быть свободен. – стоя на постаменте у трона, проводил его взглядом Лухан, но неосознанно остановил хриплым вздохом, - Ань… 

Ань Кенсу обернулся в сумрачной галерее, ведущей на выход. Свет из арок зала не достигал коридора. В сумраке круглые глаза его блестели ярким пятном. Внимательно обратились на Императора. 

— Будь аккуратнее… - нахмурился бровями широкими И-лан и склонился спустя мгновение: 

— Благодарю, мой Император.

***

Тишина опустилась коварно, незаметно паутиной сплетаясь вокруг, притупляя внимание. Странные желания и, порой, мысли стал отмечать за собой Лухан. Особенно после сумерек, ближе к ночи. В уютном личном кабинете поселились живые тени разумной тишины. Потихоньку выуживала она из глубины дальней тщательно скрытые мысли и бросала на свет перед глазами. 

Несколько дней прошло уже с Пошуйцзе. Душа до сих пор неспокойна. Всякий раз, стоит в шепотках имя услышать, эмоции вспыхивают, словно у юнца горячного. Кожу ладони временами покалывает жаром. Не утихает и тяга вины, только силится. Противное чувство. Почему-то невозможно вернуть привычное спокойное равнодушие. Перед взором встают распахнутые в неверии искреннем глаза, с ресниц длинных кристально прозрачные падают слезы. 

Сильно сжав транспортир, Лухан ощутил, как брызнула кровь. Обильно стекла багряными каплями по ладони, падала на нежно-желтый рукав и стертый пальцами пергамент карты. Раздраженно отмахнулся от слуг, лишь обмотал руку вышитым белоснежным платком. Обессиленно откинулся на резную спинку и прикрыл глаза, сжимая крепче влажную ткань, отрезвляясь болью. Филигранно глубоко изрезанное дерево низкой та*, украшенной черепашьими панцырями и слоновой костью, впивалось в спину. Боль служила кратким спасением. Жаль, ненадолго, - слишком привык к ранам, стяжению тела и духа в походах ратных, сражениях. 

Ночь вступила в права, украшая чернильную темноту мерцающей вдали сеткой мифов жемчужных… Подспорьем служила осязаемой тишине, вдвоем легче путая нити желаний, соблазнов в прочную паутину, сковавшую тело. Темно и тихо, словно в тех Черных горах, за низко висящими шапками чернильных грозовых, прятавших свежий ветер Вейянгуна. Тишина, в которой мысли звучат отчетливо в голове, слишком громко. 

Не нравилось Лухану что с ним происходит. Раздражаться стал чаще. Что думы насущные о Поднебесной и хунну, постоянной угрозе границе, беспокойство вестями о Гуанъян... и в размышления о _важном_ вторгаются мысли о слезах кристальных, отвратительно искренних. Растерянность – пугающее новое чувство. Тяжелеющее осознание вины за обиду ребенка с каждым днем давило на плечи все сильнее, отчего злость поднимается клокотать в горле. Отвлекаться на чушь в подобное время смертельной ошибке подобно. 

Прикрыв глаза, Лухан вдохнул полной грудью. Вспомнил правила Тайцзицюань, перенесся во внутреннее пространство… мирное. Вокруг - равнодушное ничто. Тишина мертвая. Выдохнул долго, спокойствием став наполняться… Наивные искренние влажные глаза чище Нефритового Потока всполыхнули все огнем, вихрем сметая равнодушие. Хлопнули ресницами длинными грустно, сбив ритм дыхания, заставив сердце биться быстрей вращений ста шестидесяти ветряных мельниц.

Распахнул глаза Лухан, яростно рыкнул. Вскочил, порывом резким выкинул руку, - со стола с грохотом упала чернильница, на множество кусков разломилась. Уперевшись руками, навис над столом. Тяжело дышал, глядя на расползающиеся кляксы чернил. Так же душа питалась черной виной, так же вина расползалась. Прошипел сквозь зубы Лухан, махнул слугам, содрав с саднящей руки влажный багровый платок. Выкинул в черные пятна чернил, что успели впитаться в пористый камень. Суетящиеся, снующие перед глазами слуги раздражали еще пуще. 

Он отошел к приоткрытым створкам окна, с долгим вздохом глянул сквозь резные решетки. Месяц на небосклоне светился. Решение пришло неожиданно, словно бухнув на голову. Лухан обернулся к дежурившему у двери адъютанту:

— Ши-чжун, приведи мне Чэн-сян правой и левой руки, и Сяньма*. – лишь вскинутые брови свидетельствовали его удивлению. Низко поклонился он, четко произнес:

— Будет исполнено, Хуан Шан. – и тут же исчез. Лухан хмыкнул довольно. За последние десять лет нет к нему ни одного нарекания. Рослый молчаливый мужчина, с легкой благородной сединой, тронувшей виски, и взглядом сокола любому внушал уважение. Ши-чжун выполял любой приказ без запинок, чего бы того ни стоило. Вызвать ланов поздним вечером – пустяк.

Чжи-цзинь-у, близнец-отражение Ши-чжун по характеру и несомому впечатлению, незаметно поморщился, сощурив глаза на мимолетную секунду. Лухан знал, не одобряет суровый начальник императорских личных телохранителей ночные бдения его и скорые решения. Равнодушно скользнув по нему жестким взглядом, Император устремил глаза на месяц обратно. Довольно выдохнул через нос. Чувство вины потихоньку умалялось доводами принятого решения. 

Мешинова обрадуется, юные мальчишки всегда остаются в восторге. Легче дышаться стало, лишь под ребрами продолжало непонятно тянуть. Не по душе эта тяга. Не вовремя. Отвлекает, тянет каждый вечер. Никто, кроме Чжи-цзинь-у, еще не узнал о ночных визитах Императора к Мешинове. И он зарубит любого другого, кто узнает… потому что не смог избавиться... захотел _извиниться_. Потому что сбежал. А ноги каждую ночь приводили обратно... каждую ночь он сворачивал в зону офицеров и изматывался до изнеможения в одном из ангаров для тренировок. Лухан провел по волосам пальцами и облокотился на раму, не глядя блуждая глазами по силуэтам деревьев, глубже в мысли погружаясь.

Не нравится ему складывающаяся ситуация. Что-то зреет, незримое пока от глаз. Вот уже более трех тысяч лет люди живут относительно мирно, лишь между друг другом сражаясь, но что если эти известия – правда. Что если Тьма вернется в мир, как когда лопнула вторая луна, выпустив на свет лунов? Не как Фань, скованный обещанием, а диких, безжалостных тварей, одних из сонма других, о рабском договоре с которыми и войне, почти уничтожившей человечество, предпочли забыть. В мире, насколько известно, драконов не осталось. От того и стали почитать его богоравным, того, кто смог пробудить и подчинить Луна, но _если_ … Нужно написать Чжун-лан-цзян*. Восемь бессмертных будут рады развлечься. На южной границе уже пару месяцев как для них должно быть скучно, - использовать элитный отряд как простых воинов на поле боя трата драгоценных сил, а все специальные поручения они выполнили. Как всегда с блеском. 

Вскоре послышались шаги. Да, верно. Первым надо быстрее разобраться с этой тягой. Не время и не место позволять себе отвлекаться на что-то.

Лухан подошел к столу и встретил ланов сидя перед широким лаковым столом в перламутровых витиеватых узорах, перекликающихся с орнаментом низкой та. Огорошил с порога вопросом:

— Давно в Чанъань фестивалей не проводилось, отчего же?

— Преклоняюсь перед Императором, - степенно поклонился складывая на животе ладони Чэн-сян правой руки. - Добрый вечер, Хуан Шан. 

— Так время сейчас неспокойное… – растерялся менее сдержанный и молодой Чэн-сян левой руки, - Вы же сами. 

— Чжень поменял решение, приказываю провести. Хочу, чтобы в это смутное время молодежь сумела воодушевиться. Придумайте.

— Сделаем в лучшем виде. – решительно согнулся в поклоне не по летам бойкий Сяньма.

***

Дверь раскрылась, грохотом ударяясь о стену.

— Долго ли будешь девицей страдать в своей спальне? – чеканя шаг, в комнату зашел Лун, без приглашения на подушку вальяжно приземлился, - Меня слушать не стал, - поплатился. Умей нести за действия свои ответ, делать выводы, кстати, тоже.

Поднял тяжелую голову Сехун от подушки, проводил взглядом руку Луна, тянущегося к чашке, ароматный чай расточающей запах, и отвернулся. 

— Ащ… Небеса Тянь для тебя содрогнулись, чтобы очистить. – рыкнул Лун, спустя тишину ответил вполне ровно, смягчился, - Ты сам рассуди, подумай разумно над тем, что случилось.

— Я предал его, - жмурясь, пряча голову в покрывала, хрипло содрогнулся, - …а следом… Правитель. 

— Ну, полно! В чем ты можешь себя винить? В детской наивности и доверии исключительно. Не самые ценные качества при дворе, но и меня извини…

Обернулся раздосадовано юный жрец, сел на пятки в резной сычжучуан.

— Вы! За что теперь еще и Вы извиняетесь. Не нужны мне ни ваши, не Сухо! Так ему и скажите… - вихрем подлетел к нему Лун, несильный подзатыльник отвесив. Схватился пальцами за голову Сехун, вскинул растерянный взгляд.

— Никто… – тихим рокотом звучал нечеловеческий голос, - …из всех во дворце не волнуется о тебе больше, чем он. Неблагодарная бестолочь. Это **твоя** ошибка, которую ты еще и скрывал, понимая подспудно, что поступаешь неверно. Кто тебя тянул общаться с той гнидой…

— Тъён не! – вкочил было порывисто юноша, но грубо оттолкнут был в перины. Не больно совсем, но обидно.

— Щенок! Помнишь, как получил ты кольцо? – отвернулся Сехун, от эмоций краснея щеками, - Так не припомнишь деталь одну интересную, - дитё Доу касалось _гу_ свободно. Так что теперь скажешь? А?

— Я-я… верил… - выдохнул еле слышно Сехун, веки смыкая надолго.

— И веру твою нагло предали. Подумай, что было бы, обнаружь Сяо Лу то кольцо у тебя? Без меня, без поддержки… Ты видел, что стало с ним… - порывисто сел жрец, взглянул раздосадовано, но тут же потух. Поникли плечи, голова опустилась:

— И Он в то поверил… - присел аккуратно рядом Вуу, протянул руку, по макушке погладил. Провел пальцами ниже и подбородок поднял, вкрадчиво отвечая и тихо:

— Извини и Лу-шана. Ты сам знаешь все. Мы оба тебе рассказали, - не многие в курсе реальных событий. Потому задумайся, сколь пришлось ему тяжело, сколь глубока эта рана… с которой жить до конца дней и бороться. – нахмурил брови Сехун, не совсем понял:

— С раной…? – опустил руку Лун, взгляд перевел, посмотрел на шелестящие тени резные по полу. Полуденным солнцем жарил землю уже несколько дней Тай Ян, раздраженный недавней выходкой Луна, размочившего землю.

— Ты знаешь… Сяо Лу мог остаться зрителем, не вмешиваться, но, - как видишь… Он испугался. - затаил дыхание жрец. Сердце кульбитом скакнуло в груди, - Ксьен Лу не выдержал, _сам_ сделал шаг. – приподнял на секунду уголок своих губ, тень ухмылки пробежала и стихла.

— Но не пришел. – произнес тихо-тихо, в лицо Луна вглядываясь.

— Перед всеми он показал свое небезразличие. Тебе этого мало? Сяо Лу сейчас сам в растерянности и сомнениях, - еле вытащить его из кабинета, от кипы дел оторвать. Пытается наш Император забыться, потому что теперь каждой собаке известно, что ты – Мешинова Правителя, и не «новый жрец» Вейянгуна, а важен лично _ему_ , Императору Хань. От себя добавить хочу, что тем ритуалом ты не только очистился. – Сехун поднял глаза, взгляд с ртутным соединяя, - Слеза Тянь значит намного, стократно больше, чем ты можешь представить, и чище ее не найти. Но Небеса Тянь сделали выбор, вы помазаны между собою. 

— То было до… а теперь. – рыкнул несдержанно Лун, руками всплескивая. Пересел к пузатому низкому столику и одним махом опрокинул в рот чай.

— Нет, не могу больше. Сухо-гуй! – в резных прорезях сычжучуан плавно сользнула фигура. Шелест шелка от плавных движений и запах меда очевидно подсказали его появление. – Не по возрасту уже мне с детьми няньчится. Мальчишку мотает от инь и до янь, невозможно!

— Тише, спокойней, Вуу… ты молодец. Видишь, больше к тебе расположен наш Мешинова. – глаза добрые нашли взгляд Сехуна, без укора, упрека. Лишь каплю печально смотрел на него Сухо-геге, - Сколько я не пытался, сколько ни разговаривал, - мимо себя пропускал все слова мои.

— Шифу… - выпрыгнул из покрывал он, споткнулся, в руки нежные падая, свои крепко-накрепко за спиной тонкой сцепляя. 

— Прилетели… - ревностно фыркнул Вуу, хмуро наблюдая за ними. 

Подняв щеку от пшеничной макушки, шикнул Сухо-геге, улыбаясь. Позволил так постоять с мгновение, гладил по вздрагивающим угловатым лопаткам, пока дробь пальцев по блестящей столешнице столика не грозилась его разломать в скором времени. Усадил он Сехуна, присел рядом сам на колени. Только руки его в свои взял, растирал пальцами, грея кожу. Сехун вовсю хлюпал носом, утирая его о рукав. Шептал горячо слова извинений. Как же соскучился он, как был одинок.

— Вуу говорил о Лу-шане не в прошлом, мой мальчик. Сейчас. Наш Император очень смущен. Помнишь, говорил я, что плохо дается ему Тайцзицюань? Это верно, но не настолько, чтобы потерять контроль на эмоциями вовсе. И то, что перед всеми спасать тебя кинулся, и то, что потом поспешным решением обличил, и… чуть не совершил непоправимое. Дай ему время.

— Я… хорошо. Простите меня за слова те. И правы вы… И вы, Вуу, конечно. Потрясение сильнее меня было. Невозможно что-либо, я плутал один в темноте… Без всяких желаний. Так плохо мне… было. Но уже лучше. Спасибо, вам. Я. Постараюсь понять. Обещаю. - поднял ладонь Сухо-геге, положил на светлую кожу щеки, что раскрашена пятнами розовых лепестков чувств. Аккуратно погладил. 

— Главное, ты вернулся.

— Сухо-геге, - удивленно вскинув брови, старший мгновенно тепло улыбнулся, - а... мастер Бэкхён?

— О... Он очень волновался, особенно потому что слишком занят и не мог навестить лично. Но каждый день отправлял подарки и справлялся о твоем состоянии. Глянь, сколько корзинок с гостинцами. - отвел руку.

— Я... я... - кривя губами, вздохнул сорванно Сехун, смотрел на длинный ряд разнообразных сластей, выпечки и фруктов, - Я так соскучился. Простите... - кинувшись вперед на колени, он обхватился руками за талию и лицо спрятал у Сухо-геге на коленях. Просидев так с мгновение, пришел в чувства, выпрямился смущенно. Внезапно Вуу заговорил серьезно, через мизинец опустив чайную чашку без стука:

— Давай подведем все же итог. Я оказался не прав, говоря тебе измениться. Ты спас сам себя. Мягкий, честный, не искушенный в интригах, не утративший чистоту детскую. Возможно, именно то нужно Ксьен Лу, чтобы жизнь смог обдумать свою. Приоритеты и мотивацию действий. 

Сехун улыбнулся неловко, глаза опустил. Взгляд упал на руки. Заметил голубоватый развод, расплывшийся от запястья к костяшкам. Нахмурившись, большим пальцем потер кожу левой руки. Странное пятно осталось на месте. Поднял к глазам, растеряно вглядываясь. Нечеткими, размытыми пятнами проступал неясный узор. Потирая узор, от которого расходились приятные волны по телу, Сехун блуждал в мыслях, пока не собрался с силами заговорить:

— Вуу, Шифу... - обвел их взглядом Сехун и низко склонился, сложив ладони в «гунши», как подобает, - кулак сверху обнимает вторая ладонь, - За это время я многое обдумал и сделал выводы... Я глубоко благодарен вам и прошу прощение за принесенные хлопоты... и очень постараюсь более не повторять. Поэтому... - он несколько замялся, все еще неуверенный, - Что вы скажете о Янь Шэнляо?

Обалдевшие и разом вытянувшиеся лица учителей вызвали недоумение. Вуу скривился лицом, приобретая цвет заиндевевшего баклажана. Сухо-геге, покосившись на Луна, иронично хмыкнул, глубоко поджал губы и возвел краткий взгляд к потолку. 

— Опять эта девица... Сехун, связаться с ней - то же, что «потянешь за полы халата - локти вылезают», влипнешь. Доставучая, хуже репейника. Лучше забудь, как страшный сон и не подпускай ближе пары ли. - глумливо скривившись, Сухо-геге стрельнул глазами на Луна после его запальчивой речи и вкрадчиво обронил:

— Не суди по себе, роковой похититель сердец. - Вуу разом аж три цвета сменил, останавливаясь на благородном нефритовом оттенке. Комнату душно сдавило аурой непримиримой злости.

— Да чтоб я еще слово в ее сторону сказал, - девка простой вежливости не понимает! Короной горазда потолки царапать. - Сухо-геге впервые на памяти Сехуна тихонечко весело захихикал и подмигнул ему.

— Девица семьи Яньдзы нравом, как тигрица. 

— Даром, что выглядит вешней девкой, - оборотень. - сплюнул в сердцах Вуу.

— Сдается мне, кое-кто не прочь был дать себя потерзать? - поттрунил Сухо-геге, выгнув бровь, глядя на багровеющего раком Луна, - Сехун, девушка знатная и я не против вашего общения...

— Сухо-гуй... - взревел рыком Вуу так, что ставни затрещали. Сехун подскочил на месте от неожиданности. 

— ...но учитывай все сказанное. Дочка Яньдзы себе на уме, при дворе давно и выучила все приемы. Будь готов ко всему.

— После Пошуйдзе она подошла выразить свое почтение... и предупредила по поводу Наследного Принца. Предложила помощь. 

— Что ж... Это логично. Она - наследница дома киноваров, фактически действующая глава, а они всегда работали в связке со жрецами... - призадумался Сухо-гуй, кидая редкие довольные взгляды на сопящего Вуу, что буквально пар из ноздрей шел, - Она сделала ставку. Раз так, очень скоро вы снова встретитесь. Не в ее стиле откладывать в дальний ящик. А раз уж глаз положила... - хитро покосившись, Сухо-геге стал похож на демона искушений. Сехун прикусил губу, перенимая веселое настроение учителя и перевел взгляд на Вуу. Шутка ли - бесящийся в бессильной злобе Лун. И все-же интересно, что между ними произошло? Хотя, врядли кто скажет. Вон, Вуу чуть огнем не плюется от одного упоминания.

— На самом деле... она уже назначила встречу. - учитель оценивающе присвистнул.

— Вот шельма... - рыкнул забуянивший Вуу и только под натиском драгоценного Сухо-гуй согласился выйти проветриться.

— Янь остается верна себе. - улыбнулся тонко учитель, глядя на Вуу, принявшегося агрессивно отжиматься. - Смотри, не подпади под ее чары. Она мертвого соблазнить в силах, а ее улыбка была способна «утопить рыбу, а птицу - сбить на лету». Я же теперь посмотрю на твои успехи со стороны. В случае чего подстрахую, конечно, но... - Шифу мило улыбнулся и подмигнул. У Сехуна мороз по коже прошелся... похоже, до полного прощения еще заслуживать и выслуживаться... Но сейчас все затмила одна мысль, требующая немедленного ответа:

— И Вы... Вы меня выпустите? Отпустите наружу? - дыхание встяло поперек горла. Сухо-геге ласково погладил по тесно сцепленным в ожидании ладоням.

— Кто же теперь тебя остановит? Ты теперь официально Мешинова Третьего Императора Хань... - и хлопнул по плечу, словно отправляя в путь. Сехун ушам поверить не мог! Это... это ж сколько времени он потерял! - Насколько могли, мы тебя подготовили, а оперяться и вставать на крыло - сам.


	12. Меч и туфли в магнолии

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Устойчивые образы китайской поэзии:   
> Меч и туфли — высшие сановники.  
> Белый заяц (кит. упр. 白兔, палл.: бай ту) — по легенде на Луне живет белый заяц, который толчёт в ступе снадобье бессмертия. Попробовавший его будет вечно жить на Луне.  
> Сюлянь - термин даосской внутренней алхимии, в общ: совершенствование собственной природы и плавка собственной изначальной ци. см: чакра  
> Линпай - небольшие таблички из дерева или бронзы, используются монахами во время обрядов.  
> Сюедао - акупунктурные точки, в традиционной кит. медицине используются для иглоукалывания и массажа.  
> «Зеленое с желтым не сходилось» - хлеба старого урожая не хватило, чтобы дотянуть до след урожая; тут - дефицит новых кадров.   
> Дань - киновары - алхимики.  
> Цзецзе - обращение к старшей сестре или девушке (при близких отношениях).  
> «Кто одной рукой может закрыть небо» - очень влиятельное лицо.  
> «Масляные уста и скользкий язык» - легкомысленный болтун, трепло.  
> «Получив цунь, продвинулся на чи» - цунь - 3,2см, чи - 10 цунь. те - палец в рот не клади - всю руку отхватит.  
> Ветер с дождём — вино.  
> Дух ветра и потока — состояние полной внутренней свободы, раскованность, творческое вдохновение.
> 
> Иллюстрации (лучше смотреть на стене в уменьшенном виде): https://vk.com/wheaten_tea?w=wall-172328192_88

Видно, это жизнь наказала, утыкая лицом в очевидное. Сехун повел себя исключительно по-свински.

Сухо-геге последние дни приходил совсем бледный и разбитый, и лишь затем, чтобы провести занятия. На вопросы покачивает головой и мерцает усталой загадочной улыбкой. Вуу пропал на нестерпимо долгий почти целый лунный день. Сехун ужасно скучал, но, когда радостно бросился навстречу, получил столь суровый взгляд, что вопросы застряли поперек глотки. Лун смягчился лицом, молча потрепал по макушке, но на тренировках перестал поддаваться вовсе. Будто бес вселился ей-богу. Сехун сбился со счета, сколько раз терял сознание, но упрямо вставал, заряженный радостью от возобновившихся совместных занятий, кажется, лишь раззадоривая этим древнего Дракона. На последней Вуу разошелся настолько, что от полученных ударов и боли не было сил подняться. Словно очнувшись, Лун почесал затылок, вздохнул и обработал синяки и ссадины, говоря о вынужденном перерыве. Сехун не видел его уже с ханьскую неделю, и успел искренне обидеться. Будто после того слезного примирения его намеренно наказывали молчанием. Печальное настроение без того подтачивало волнение от вида осунувшегося, непривычно безмолвного и устало-рассеянного Сухо-геге, чья кожа приближалась с каждым днем к нежному оттенку молочной белизны. Внутри неприятно скреблась тревога - не он ли виновник. Самое ужасное… Мастер так и не пришел. 

Сехун попытался смириться и осознал каким был эгоистом, долгие дни заставив стольких людей волноваться за него по пустому… Он скучал. Безумно. Закапывался в пучины самоуничижения и довольно быстро пришел к неутешительному выводу: расстраиваться и бездельничать будет шагом на те же грабли. Сехун принял единственное показавшееся верным решение учиться быть самостоятельным во дворце. Обязательно. Так, что наставники перестанут беспокоиться. Наоборот, - это он станет им опорой… Конечно, насколько сможет, потому что до мастерства и мудрости Вуу, до начитанности и житейской проницательности Сухо-геге… как за напитком бессмертия лунного зайца. 

По утрам Сехун впервые начал выполнять наставление мастера Бэкхёна… ох как неловко было, как зябко. Сынишка Кивайдзин в утренних сумерках был особо игрив, от его ласк кожа покрывалась крупными мурашками… По вечерам бесчисленное количество раз повторял стойки и удары в дальнем зале, куда распорядился принести тренировочную куклу. Боевые тренировки так болезненно напоминали танцевальные… Танец дракона. Приходилось изматывать себя до полного изнеможения, пока пол не становился столь скользким от пота, что более невозможно продолжать. Пока мысли переставали мучать так сильно. Он и не заметил, когда успел отвыкнуть от одиночества. Днем Сехун отдавал себя чтению, поскольку каллиграфию все же не любил. Без Шифу буквы выходили кривыми каляками с отпечатками черных пальцев от попыток подправить… 

Сехун перенес большую часть свитков и деревянных дощечек в большую комнату, - так меньше чувствовалось одиночество. Читал, учил… летописи давних лет напоминали ему рассказы Лао-ши и уносили за собой в то время… Спохватился, что занятый дворцовой кутерьмой совсем забыл об учителе, о его наставлениях. Остались лишь мирная грусть и память. Пораженный открытием, Сехун ощутил себя неблагодарным и попросил слуг соорудить алтарь. Теперь, прежде, чем приниматься за новый свиток – воскуривал благовонный фимиам, и если возникали вопросы – разговаривал при нем. Словно… вместе с дымом слова дойдут до Лао-ши, и придет ответ. Как-то вскоре такие разговоры вошли пришли в привычку и даже запоминаться стало быстрее. 

Изначальное скоропалительная мысль явиться с аудиенцией к тигрице дома киноваров Яньдзы разбилась о своевременные разумные доводы рассудка. Подставлять незащищенную шею под когти и зубы решил повременить. Перед встречей с _такой_ дамой необходимо обладать глубочайшими знаниями местной науки, чтобы держаться наравне, и лицом в грязь он падать был больше не намерен. 

Прежде стоит подготовиться морально, стратегией, тактикой, раз Сухо-геге предоставил полную свободу действий и автономнию. Влезать в дворцовые интриги - то еще удовольствие, если от подобной грязи кто-то вообще может его получить, и намеренно попадать в хитросплетенные чужими умами сети Сехун не собирался... Но его манили знания, хранящиеся в закромах следующих дао Дань. Таинственные свитки, относящиеся к временному периоду аж раннего Чжоу, объятые такими немыслимыми слухами, что некоторые наделяют их почти волшебными свойствами. Эликсир отваги, пилюля ускорения Сюлянь*, капли мгновенной смерти, мазь физического укрепления, способная из самого хилого и болезного создать сносного воина в считаные недели, техники создания разнообразных линпай* для обрядов, сотни тысяч вариаций иглоукалывания сюедао* или практики усиления, очищения двух принципиально важных каналов из восьми «чудесных», - жэнь май и ду май, «вену регуляции» и «вену контроля»... 

Именно их редкими трактатами Сехун убегал в свободное время зачитываться в тенистой сени дурманящих магнолий под шелест сплетников-листьев и крикливых воробьев. Нашел отдушину, изучая историю киноваров и даже обессиленный подготовкой к Пошуйдзе нашел мгновение порасспрашивать о великой травнице дома Янь, чьей рукой написана добрая половина всех лечебных рецептов, но отчего-то последние несколько десятилетий никаких прорывных открытий более не происходило. Сухо-геге отозвался о ней неожиданно резко и непримиримым неудовольствием, теперь-то ясно почему. Тем не менее, лишь по скудным записям в их маленькой домашней библиотеке Сехун понимал глубину ее познаний, возможно, даже почти достигнувших Лао-ши.

Помимо праздного интереса специалиста, Сехун осознавал четко, - сейчас это, фактически, единственный шанс доказать Императору свою пользу... Из-за постоянных воин в Поднебесной острый дефицит медицинских знаний и профессионалов, а молодежь тянется на военное поприще, где больше куш. Из всех семей, следующих пути Дань, и травников, единственные, кто остались - древняя, знатная, но медленно приходящая в упадок семья Яньдзы. Сехун не собирался делиться всеми тайнами рецептов, - своими или Лао-ши, с Янь Шэньляо, но чем-то придется пожертвовать. И конечно, он планирует усовершенствовать рецепты ханьцев. Что точно, - это его стезя! И как раньше в голову не приходило взяться за привычное дело... 

Сехун кинулся в работу с той страстью, с которой в бытность нырял в студеные воды Сибовиша. Каждый раз при возвращении от практики к записывании собственных знаний мысленно извинялся перед Геге за каждую кривую букву и свое нежелание перенимать столь необходимый навык.

***

Устав от рябивших в глазах черных черточек, Сехун отложил тонкий стилус, с нахождением которого среди изобретений Мастера писание значительно ускорилось, и решил ненадолго прерваться. Как раз вышел на террасу сорвать несколько цветков для чая и недоуменно вздрогнул, глядя на всполошенных слуг, испуганно упавших перед ним на колени. Лишь увидев фигуру сухого сутулого старика с натянувшей лицо слащавой улыбкой внутренне подобрался, попросив накрыть стол и подать чай в большом зале. Сехун чувствовал неловкость, самостоятельно распоряжаясь слугами перед кем-то. Впервые он лично принимал гостя. Склонившись, сутулый старец покачал головой, сверкнул меленькими цепкими глазами и низко склонился:

— Приветствую Вас, Мешинова Третьего Императора Хань. Нас не успели представить друг другу, но Сы-ли слишком занят подготовкой к празднику, а я не мог более сопротивляться искушению нанести визит вежливости. Меня зовут Шо Фэн, происхожу из древнейшей ветви гун и вот уже пятьдесят лет занимаю должность Тай-ши, помогая Императорам по юридическим вопросам. – Сехун склонился низко, как подобает этикет, борясь с внезапно возникшей беспричинной неприязнью.

— Здравствуйте, Тай-ши. Вам незачем было представляться, наслышан о уме и знаниях великого пастора ханьского. Польщен визитом. Прошу вас, проходите внутрь. – Тай-ши склонил головой и сделал пару шагов, резко останавливаясь. Сехун сощурился.

— Что с вами? – Тай-ши оглядел дом и вход, оглядываясь на сад. Сехун не смог разгадать что блеснуло на дне черных жучков-глаз. Качнув головой, советник улыбнулся:

— В такую ясную погоду будет упущением не насладиться ей на террасе, вы не находите?

— Что ж… пожалуй. – вежливо согласился озадаченный Сехун, оглядывая звенящий полуденным зноем дворик. Махнув слугам, он вежливо отвел руку, приглашая прогуляться, - Я покажу вам лучшее место, с которого открывается вид на сад.

— Вы очень любезны. – следуя первым, Сехун чувствовал себя откровенно не в своей тарелке, но, когда они достигли тенистой стороны галереи у цветущих магнолий, все уже было готово. Слуги знали его все любимые места, - Прошу.

Подождав, пока первым на подушку перед низким пузатым столиком опустится старший, он скромно сел напротив. Махнув рукой, отпустил слуг и сам предельно аккуратно, чтобы ни капли не отскочило, разлил чай. 

— Вы были правы, вид действительно прекрасен. – в упор не замечая напряженную неловкость, журчал сладкой патокой голос Тай-ши. – Благодарю вас, я редко нахожу время насладиться отдыхом и такой красотой. Все благодаря вам. – натянуто улыбнувшись, Сехун нерешительно замер, оперевшись на пятки в предельно почтительной позе.

Ветер развевал волосы, доносил аромат чая и цветущих цветов, плодовых деревьев... и подсказал идею. Как можно более грациозно поднявшись, Сехун сорвал два цветка и сел обратно. Бережно уложив сверху один в свою пиалу, протянул второй и замер. Тай-ши удивленно вскинул брови.

— Вы позволите? Благородный аромат магнолии дополнит и раскроет вкус чая. И поможет восполнить силы.

— Право, о ваших талантах я слышал, но столь тонкой заботе, похоже, я первый свидетель. Прошу вас. – улыбнувшись, Сехун двумя пальцами накрыл лепестками цветка чашку и погрузил в чай. Скользя незаметно взглядом по морщинам, испещрившим желтоватую пергаментную кожу, отслаивающуюся на крыльях крючковатого носа, из которого торчало по седому пучку, куда более густому, чем жидкая растительность на блестящей солнечными бликами голове. Сехун с любопытством гадал сколько же старику может быть лет, раз пергаментная кожа, обтянувшая узловатые костлявые пальцы, почти прозрачная.

Тай-ши молчал, наблюдая за движением ветра в цветущих ветках деревьев. Сехун нервничал, терялся в догадках и взвинчивался из-за нарастающего стойкого негатива. Комкал в руках подол ханьфу, косясь на поразительный чайный цвет. Вряд ли такому гостю понравился бы его любимый зеленый, он попросил заварить самый лучший, из даров Императора. Чувствуя манящий кисловатый запах, к тому же наполняющийся нотками цветов, он ощутил выступающую слюну. 

— Как вы находите дворец? – внезапно обернулся Тай-ши. Сехун чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, поглощенный переживаниями.

— Пребывание тут каждый посчитает за счастье. – уклончиво ответил Сехун, тонко улыбаясь. Тай-ши покивал, но вдруг блеснул своими черными глазками.

— Это верно. Каждый ханец… но вы – не ханец. – учтиво улыбнувшись, старик замер. В Сехуне поднялась противоречивая жгучая волна.

— Теперь я такой же подданный Великого Императора, верный служитель и последователь... или вы сомневаетесь в его решениях? – обнажив щербатые зубы, советник рассмеялся и пересел удобнее.

— Я волновался, что Вам, привыкшим к широким полям, природе, свободе, будет у нас… тесно.

— Нисколько. – Сехун выжал скупую улыбку.

— Очень рад. – подняв цепкие маленькие глаза, Тай-ши развёл руками, - Не поймите превратно… я сам вырос глубоко в лесу, где природа дышит и нет понятия стен. Смею считать, что понимаю ваши чувства. Все же дворец иногда мне самому напоминает клетку. Редко предоставляется шанс вернуться в родные края. – Сехун растянул губы шире, напрягая скулы. Занимая руки, взял чайник, доливая кипятка до краев. 

— Прошу вас. В «чайной книге» сказано, что от вкуса этого чая мороз пробегает по коже. Его пьют только достойные люди, а теперь, давайте, как достойные люди, отведаем его. – первым взял чашку и пригубил под взглядом. Ошеломленно распахнул глаза и восторженно проглотил. 

— Вы ведь впервые пробуете «белый чай из лилий»? – поинтересовался Тай-ши, пряча ироничную ухмылку за своей чашкой.

— Он волшебен. - с чувством неискренне восхитился, вспоминая лилейные отвары Лао-ши.

Сехун изредка бросал краткие взгляды на блаженно прикрывшего глаза, сутулившегося хуже прежнего старика, отчего, казалось, можно было пересчитать проглядывающиеся позвонки. Он никак не мог разобраться в своем отношении к нему. Тай-ши несомненно славился при дворе, но Шифу предупреждал быть аккуратным. Некоторые фразы ему не понравились. Никак не получалось отделаться от ощущения некоторой... гадливости и неутихаемой неприязни, но в общем он не ощущал ничего от сгорбленного старика. Совсем. Даже императорский чай оставит больше впечатлений, чем советник. А это... впервые, и откровенно странно.

— Мешинова, ваш танец и умения поразили всех. Вы были безмерно прекрасны. 

— Благодарю за высокую оценку. – склонил голову Сехун и вежливо улыбнулся.

— Даже наследник признал, что не смог бы исполнить взмах крыльев перерождающейся рыбы столь грациозно. – сверкнул маленькими темными глазами. Сехун замер, не донеся чашку к губам. Секундная задержка вряд ли была бы замечена, если старик не следил во все глаза. Опустив чашку, Мешинова до белых костяшек сжал пальцы на подоле, скрытом столешницей.

— Мне делает честь похвала самого Принца. – смог выдавить сквозь сведенные судорогой губы. Кивнув, Тай-ши стремительно близко приблизился. Несмотря на душную жару Сехуна огрели холодные колючие мурашки.

— На самом деле я пришел не за простым визитом вежливости. Я тут как друг Тэёна. – отшатнувшись, Сехун забегал глазами, ища предлога для спасения.

— Прошу прощения, думаю, мне…

— Постойте! – взмолился Тай-ши, цепляясь заскорузлыми пальцами за запястье. Сехун отпрянул, сваливаясь с пяток на бедро. – Я здесь как его друг, он послал меня к Вам молить о прощении, поскольку сам не может.

— Что-то случилось? – вскинув голову, Сехун напряженно потянул руку в захвате и только когда Тай-ши отпустил, тихо промолвил, заранее коря себя, - Я слушаю.

— Он заперт. Пав в немилость Императора, попал в темницу. – Сехун распахнул глаза и кратко втянул воздух. Почему… почему никто не сказал! – Принц еще совсем молод, неопытен и горяч, он не мог сдержать обиды, что вы выступили за него. Он умоляет вас простить его.

— Я-я… - Сехун не знал, что предпринять. Аккуратно переменил позу, сажаясь вновь на пятки, выигрывая время. Бешеный ток мыслей бурлил, мечась от черного к белому. Сехун поднял взгляд. Что же он хочет? 

— Он не знал! Должно быть, вы думаете о кольце и почему гу не было властно над ним. Но все не так! Юные наследники Хань до совершеннолетия защищены Хранителями семьи, он не мог знать ничего о кольце, что получил в дар перед отъездом от Хуанхоу. Он поделился с вами самым ценным, что у него было. Прощальным подарком матери.

— Неужто… - выдохнув, Сехун почувствовал прилив облегчения, – Великий Гитчи Манито…

Возможно, это все объяснит. Вуу и Шифу не разговаривали каждый день с Тъёном, не слушали его странные и смешные мысли. Сехун ужаснулся, насколько плохо сейчас должно быть Наследнику... Память предательства едко бухнула в сердце. Последние слова Сухо-геге гонгом ударили в пустеющей голове. Рокот Вуу вторил и множился:

_...нигде. Нигде! Ясно? Иначе сожрут. Самообладание… тебе нужно больше самообладания! Это то, чем любой во дворце должен обладать..._

_...Во дворце нет, не было и никогда не будет друзей..._

— Он безумно любит отца и страдает один, запертый в темнице невинным. Но больше его волнуете вы… что вы могли изменить свое отношение.

— Тъён мой первый друг. – прошептал Сехун и прикусил сухую кожу губы, пряча дрожь от всколыхнувшейся волны отчаянной горечи, выковающей внутри что-то совсем новое. Советник горячо выдохнул, улыбаясь, и суетливо зашарил ладонями по полам платья.

— Теперь вы поняли. Прошу, не отворачивайтесь от него, иначе он останется совсем один. Принц всегда был вашим другом. Простите его, Мешинова. Я прошу вас… В доказательство моих слов, Принц послал единственное, чем обладает. Единственное, во что вы поверите. – он высунул руку из кармана, разжимая ладонь.

Сехун ахнул, глядя на переливающуюся прекрасную прядь волос. Столь тонких, что схожи нитям Цереса. Она была перевязана черной грубой ниткой, но то не могло испортить красоту. Несомненно, прядь волос принадлежала Тъёну. Сехун потянулся пальцами, невесомо коснулся. Ойкнул и дернулся, словно от укола. На пальце ничего не было, но определенно, словно что-то... Сехун дернул бровями, поднимая взгляд. Тай-ши хмыкнул:

— Не волнуйтесь, – тепло улыбнулся, - ...наверняка, вы такое уже встречали. Когда волосы трутся о ткань они имеют свойство странно колоться. – Сехун все-же кивнул и куда более аккуратно тронул… Столь гладкие, мягкие. 

— Они ваши. – пробормотал Тай-ши. Отдав подарок, он спрятал руки в карманы под широкой лентой, спускающейся с круглого воротника. – Теперь вы мне верите?

— Конечно. – Сехун часто захлопал ресницами и заставил губы растянуться первой в его жизни лживой улыбкой. Сжав в руке прядь, он прижал ее к груди, и восторженно провозгласил, - Тай-ши… я так счастлив! Я так волновался! – советник замер и осклабился понимающей улыбкой.

— Как приятно быть примиряющей стороной… Я передам Принцу… - Сехун бережно уложил золотистую прядь на салфетку и вскинул заблестевшие глаза. 

— Конечно! Я сделаю ответный подарок! – маленькие глаза потемнели. Тай-ши часто-часто закивал. Сехун прищурился, - Что же…

— О… - облегченно выдохнул, - Это будет так великодушно с вашей стороны! Он должен обрадоваться и положить вашу прядь себе в кулон, что никогда не снимает с шеи. – осекшись, Сехун с сомнением посмотрел на свои волосы:

— Тай-ши… Боюсь, прядь моих волос будет недостаточно подходящим подарком. Все же, даже сравнивать... 

— Понимаю. – склонил голову советник и вдохнул, но Сехун не дал ему продолжить, уверенно вскочил на ноги и хлопнул в ладоши:

— Слуги! Немедленно доставьте сюда ящик «белый чай из лилий», - удовольствием было наблюдать за вытянувшейся физиономией, подчеркнувший птичий клюв носа. Шутка ли, - за один цзинь можно выручить три слитка золота, а уж за целый ящик...

— Но вы поставите его в неловкое положение, заставляя чувствовать себя обязанным, ведь сейчас ничего более ценного он вам преподнести не в состоянии… - Сехун развернулся на пятках и недоуменно вскинул бровь:

— Этот подарок для вас, советник. - округлив глаза, Тай-ши замер и спустя мгновение лишь отмер, переводя взгляд на объемный ящик из лакированого красного дерева в медных скобах.

— Благодарю... - восхищенный тон был неподделен, - Вы слишком щедры, мой маль...

— Что же, тогда надеюсь, что вы не забудете мою щедрость. Думаю, мы могли бы сотрудничать с вами, Тай-ши. Поскольку теперь я действующий Мешинова нашего Императора, то многое стало подвластно лишь мне. - оторопевший старик нервно хлопнул глазами, проглотив панибратствующий тон, и эти заминки Сехун засчитал себе победой, и улыбнулся. - Думаю, вы понимаете о чем я. К тому же, я наслышан о упадке и беде дома Яньдзы, что «зеленое с желтым не сходится», и в скором времени навещу их с визитом. С моим патронажем Дань* в Поднебесной вернется к былому величию. 

— Теперь я вижу! Так заботиться об Империи. Вы несомненно стали ханьцем! Но позвольте, а глава Янь не будет ли против? 

— Мы уже переговорили с Цзецзе и обо всем договорились. Поверьте, она только счастлива. - очаровательно просияв, Сехун словно опомнился, не давая Тай-ши придти в себя. Придется постараться с этой тигрицей киноваров, но, судя по первому разговору, зачем-то то, да он ей сдался. Сехун надеялся, что ставка будет умеренной, - Ох, точно. Второй подарок...

— В-второй? - вскинул брови советник и истинном недоумении:

— Как я могу недооценивать ваш вклад в процветание Империи! Вы - человек, «кто одной рукой может закрыть небо». Конечно, ящик чая - ничто. - у Тай-ши глаза на лоб полезли. Сехун обернулся к ожидающим слугам и махнул рукой, - Вот пилюли физического укрепления, созданные по рецепту моего учителя и усовершенствованные лично мной, - будут равноценным подарком. Насколько я знаю, в семье Яньдзы используют лишь мазь, а она может достигнуть лишь пятую часть эффекта от пилюль. Конечно, второй сосуд предназначается Наследному Принцу. В такой сложный для него период я не могу придумать лучшего подарка!

Неловко оглядывая высившуюся стопку, Тай-ши схватился рукой за чашку и махом опорожнил. Усевшись на пятки, Сехун спрятал ухмылку за рукавом и притворился, будто вдыхает аромат чая, на самом деле четко отслеживая эмоции на морщинистом костистом лице. Он определенно решил ни в коем случае не давать того, что потребует Тай-ши. Интересно, чем советник ответит? Такие дары не принять будет глупостью. А согласись он, Сехун в любой момент может потребовать ответной любезности. Видя, что старик колеблется, Сехун решил дожать:

— Вижу ваши сомнения, Тай-ши. Но не беспокойтесь, - конечно же я отправлю своего слугу, чтобы доставить подарки куда вам потребуется. 

— Вы - человек невероятной души, Мешинова! - вяло отозвался советник, что-то решая для себя. Крохотные глазки цепко впились в него, более не отвлекаясь на подарки. Сехун улыбнулся. - Конечно, я приму их... Только, боюсь, Принц...

— Оцените качество пилюль, Тай-ши. - по взмаху руки ящик поставили между ними и открыли крышку, - Цвет, упругость. Кстати, запах для каждого раскрывается по-своему, в зависимости от склонностей и характера. 

— В самом деле! Вы - кладезь талантов, Мешинова! - пораженно выдохнул старик, забегав сверкнувшими глазками.

— Надеюсь на плодотворное сотрудничество в будущем. - мило улыбнувшись, Сехун склонил голову и проворковал, - Надеюсь, все семьи тоже будут в курсе к кому обращаться.

— Будьте уверены, Мешинова. – рыкнул и сощурил алчные глазки Тай-ши, сглаживая грубость улыбкой, - Простите, смотрю на вас и, должно быть, вы не осознаете свою красоту, а я… - коснувшись блестящей, словно воском облитой головы, он опустил глаза. Сехун выпрямился стрункой.

— Ох! Простите мне мою бестактность! Сейчас! - вскочив на ноги, он метнулся вглубь комнаты, едва скрывая злорадную улыбку. 

— Стойте! Постойте же… – воскликнул советник и рассмеялся, - Эх, молодость. 

Сехун без проблем нашел ящик с небольшими нефритовыми сосудами и взял парочку. Интересно, зачем ему так потребовалась прядь его волос? Первым правилом любого, разбирающегося в варевах, это не допустить попадание туда любой частицы. Потому волосы всегда тщательно закалывались, а руки были в превосходном порядке, - иначе эффект изменится и станет приворотом, отворотом, проклятьем... Обладая частицей человека можно вершить его судьбу!

Вернувшись на террасу, Сехун аккуратно присел и поставил пузатые сосудины между ними:

— Эликсир цветущей силы. И спустя пару месяцев никто больше не взглянет на вас с осуждением. - Сехун расплылся в улыбке, - Не сочтите наглостью, но после использования на голове, ваши усы позавидуют выросшей там гриве.

Казалось, Тай-ши выпал в каплю. Определенно, этого он не ожидал. Что же предпримет этот изворотливый уж?

— Мешинова, право, это уже...

— Мне нисколько не сложно! Поверьте, я только польщен, что во всей Поднебесной именно вы, ее пастор, будете первым, кто испробует мои силы... а коль подтвердятся мои слова, надеюсь, вы меня не обидите.

— Не сомневайтесь, Мешинова. Я непременно опробую все подарки и поделюсь с друзьями знатной новостью. Только... я вижу, сосуды запечатаны. - пробка прочно закреплена бечевкой.

— Ах да, конечно, давайте я... - очередной взмах руки слугам остановили слова советника.

— Вот, я всегда ношу с собой ножичек для бумаг. Не утруждайте себя. – он протянул маленький, короткий кинжал с черной рукоятью, словно состоящей из вьющихся лоз шиповника. Сехун присмотрелся и выдохнул, вздергивая брови.

— Какая красота… - бережно принимая нож, он ловко поддел пробку, и дивный аромат вырвался наружу, смея конкурировать даже с манящим чаем.

— Благодарю. – широко улыбнулся Тай-ши, что маленькие глаза превратились в щелочки, - Это фамильная реликвия, передается по наследству старшим сыновьям... Эх, встретил бы я вас раньше. С таким шлейфом за мной и без гривы все дамы виться будут.

— Возьмите, - посмеиваясь, Сехун вытянул на раскрытой ладони нож рукоятью к советнику. На мгновение в глазах зарябило и потемнело. Голова закружилась. Показалось, что лозы шевелились и выпустили шипы, пронзая ткани насквозь. Моргнув, он растерянно вытянул губы. Рукоять была на месте в прежнем виде. Сехун повел бровями и качнул головой. Напряжение перевалило через край, сгущаясь толкающейся кровью в висках. Как тяжело, оказывается, расточать искусные улыбки и держать лицо. Он переборол дрожь и вскинул делано-горящий открытый взгляд, - Тай-ши?

— Да, Мешинова? – занятый разглядыванием пузырька, он не поднимал глаз. - Простите, оторваться практически невозможно. Коль вы отнеслись к скромному человеку с таким радушием, я не могу остаться в стороне. Думаю, в свете событий могу раскрыть вам _кое-что_ , о чем даже глава Янь не в курсе. Через месяц знатная семья Гулань проводит ежегодный конкурс среди мастеров. Но главное, помимо денег, приз в этом году - один из первичных артефактов Дань времен ранней Чжоу...

— Как раз, когда раскрылся потенциал семьи Яньдзы... - Сехун едва сдержал в горле судорожный вздох, и быстро сориентировался, ответив исторической справкой. Он натыкался лишь на краткие упоминания пяти первичных артефактов Дань, по легенде, разделивших меж собой закованный дух Хуньдунь. Отвратительной твари формы облака с шестью лапами и четырьмя крыльями, являющейся воплощением первоначального хаоса, что способен рассеять сотню тварей. Жуткой твари, о которой обычно степенный Лао-ши рассказывал с наливающимися сталью глазами вовсе не легенду. 

— Именно, мой смекалистый друг. Условия конкурса - выполнить желание сына главы. Оценивает жюри из представителей знатных семей, но конечного победителя выбирает глава Гулань. Ни разу за года в первый тур не выходил киновар... Более того, к сожалению, доселе никто не в силах победить в фантазии нашего Даогуань. - Тай-ши иронично и криво усмехнулся. Сехун остался непроницаем, наполняясь внутренней гордостью за Мастера, и даже как-то воспрял духом. Советник продолжил, неловко кашлянув, - Думаю, если вы справитесь, - вместе с моими словами это будет лучшей рекомендацией и рекламой. - теперь-то Сехун позволил себе криво усмехнуться. 

Он прекрасно понимал, - первостепенная цель и единственное, за что стоит бороться, - артефакт. За те несколько недель, что он работал в уединении, Сехун сделал несколько таких распоряжений, что уже должна была пойти молва об объявившемся талантливом киноваре, опережающем Ханьское Дань и медицину на много лет вперед. Тай-ши не позволит себе извращать правду или долго скрывать. А вот артефакт... Сехун сощурил глаза, глядя на советника над рукавом ханьфу. Понимает ли он, что это нечто большее, чем просто бесценный козырь против дома Яньдзы.

— Благодарю за столь ценную информацию. Я высоко ценю ваше доверие... Вы - опасный человек. - Тай-ши улыбнулся. Крохотные глазки почернели, сузившись от улыбки.

— Все для дорогих друзей. - Сехун неожиданно встрепенулся и подался вперед, огорошивая тем советника:

— Тай-ши... А ну его. Лучше... Лучше расскажите мне, - выдохнул Сехун. Оперся на ладони и совершенно по-детски попытался заглянуть в маленькие глаза советника.

— О чем? – вскинул кустистые брови, учтиво улыбаясь. Тай-ши поднял взгляд лишь когда бутыль пилюль физического укрепления и пузырек эликсира цветущей силы скрылись в многочисленных складках его платья. Сехун озадаченно хлопнул глазами и пояснил:

— Как же! О _Тъёне_. Как он? Как он себя чувствует? Хорошо ли его кормят, есть ли на чем спать… - советник вскинул ладонь и поднялся на ноги. Сехун последовал его примеру.

— С ним все хорошо, насколько возможно условия соблюдены. Не волнуйтесь, Принца _Тэёна_ \- с нажимом выделил интонацией, - держат в скромном, но хорошем доме, только не позволено никуда выходить.

— Слава Небесам… - выдохнул Сехун, облегченно прикрывая веки, - Конечно, его не могут держать в темнице. Он ничего не сделал. – вежливо поджав губы в подобии улыбки, советник склонился:

— Прошу меня простить, чай был великолепен и с вами невероятно интересно общаться, Мешинова, но дела не ждут. Я уже засиделся. 

— Конечно-конечно. У столь важного человека каждое мгновение, должно быть, на счету.

— Мешинова, вы все более покоряете меня! Если бы вся молодежь была под стать вам! Как я помню, вы любите читать, а я ранее уже упоминал, что хотел бы оказать ответную любезность...

— Да что вы, Советник. Мы же с вами как Наставник с учеником, если позволите... - Тай-ши довольно распушил усы, наконец-то тая лицом.

— Я буду только рад столь рьяному ученику. Сущая мелочь, тем не менее, если захотите услышать о Принце, - приходите в Императорские архивы. Я похлопочу и выбью вам пропуск. Так вы в любой момент сможете посещать меня! 

— О, премного благодарю! Вы - мой пример! Непременно загляну к вам. 

— Что ж, было приятно с вами встретиться, Мешинова. – кивнув, Тай-ши сошел с террасы и посеменил к бамбуковой аллее, шаркая подошвами по пыльной дорожке. За ним тихо плелся один из немых слуг, покачиваясь под неподъемной ношей. Сехун долго невидяще смотрел вслед, очнулся только от неясного присутствия. Слуга облегченно расслабил лицо и склонился, указывая на террасу.

Сехун вернулся на прежнее место, где уже убрали лишние приборы с подушкой и покосился на прядь волос. В голове пронесся шумный звон. Сехун спешно подскочил и резко метнулся к себе в комнату, озираясь по сторонам. Завидев стеллаж с кучей коробочек и экспериментальных образцов Мастера, он стряс содержимое одной и аккуратно палочкой соскреб туда прядь со столешницы. Для того склонился над столиком, когда глаза невольно поймали и замерли на одной еле заметной детали... Волосы волной обрамляли лицо, следуя законам гравитации, и только сейчас стало видно крохотное несоответствие длины. Видимо, тогда он...

— Старый хрыч! Пройдоха... - скрипнул зубами, обессиленно опадая, - Великий Гитчи Манито, сохрани! 

Оставалось только догадываться, зачем... По спине прошелся холодок от взгляда на срезанную прядь Принца, медленно, но верно буревшую в заговоренной запечатывающей шкатулке, испещренной множеством защитных символов. Тай-ши отнюдь не простой... человек. Истину говорят, держи друзей близко, а врагов - еще ближе. Советник обладает «масляными устами и скользким языком», вот только получив цунь, продвигается на чи! Сехун надеялся, что алчность в нем пока возобладает над остальным... пока он решит, что предпринять, чтобы защититься.

Глянув на ладонь, Сехун поднес пальцы к глазам, вглядываясь пристально в подушечки. Тихо подул и зашептал. Непавин мягко подхватил полы ханьфу и заиграл в волосах, разнося ветром одной природе известные слова по комнате. Руку кольнуло и Сехун с удивлением и поднимающимся жаром смотрел на будто отозвавшуюся, играющую лазоревым метку. Подув вновь, он словно разжег искры, - узоры расширились, захватывая кончики пальцев, мазнули, снимая ноющую тупую боль, и вернулись в прежний небольшой рисунок. Лишь переливающийся, словно живой, свет доказывал произошедшее. Сехун нахмурился, но чувства словно мурлыкнули, тронув мягкой лапкой ноющее сердце и свернулись пушистым, приятно щекочущим клубком.

— Котик, что ему от тебя было нужно? – неожиданно раздался мурлыкающий голос. Привалившись бедром к расписной тумбочке у входа, блекнувшей на фоне очередного платья «вырви глаза» на японский манер, Бэкхён стоял и слегка покачивался. 

Казалось, шире улыбнуться невозможно. Сехун забыл обо всем, пискнул, взвизгнул, и кинулся на шею Мастеру. Отчего-то сегодня мастер Бэкхён с грацией оказался не в ладах, и они оба с грохотом повалились назад. Приземлившись сверху, Сехун быстро испуганно вскочил на колени, нисколько не пострадавший. Мастер Бэкхён подниматься не спешил, кряхтя и чертыхаясь на полу.

— Мать моя женщина, котик, не так страстно же. Стар я уже, стар! – подняв лишь голову с пола, проныл Мастер сквозь вытянутые губы. Потирая поясницу, он кое-как поднялся на локоть не без помощи кинувшегося Сехуна и обернулся, белея на глазах. Поднял подрагивающий указательный палец на порожек между комнатами в два пальца высотой, - Малыш… неужто я был слишком жесток к тебе на уроках? Ты решил убить меня! 

— Что? – Сехун распахнул широко глаза, медленно сообразив, что мог сломать учителю спину, - Нет! Мастер! Я та-ак скучал… - чувствуя выступающую влагу на ресницах, Сехун бросился обратно в объятия.

— Ну-ну, Малыш, я пришел… - неожиданно растерянно пробормотал мастер Бэкхён, поглаживая по плечу, - Успокойся… я тут, рядом. Никуда уходить не собираюсь… - Сехун пуще принялся всхлипывать, сжал туже пальцы на ткани ворота и прижимался теснее, - Тянь, кого я вырастил… Святое неведение. Котик, ты стал весьма свободен. Я вижу. – не получив отклика, мастер Бэкхён скользнул ладонью по лопаткам, проехался ниже по спине, пояснице и резко сжал в пальцах ягодицу. Сехун взвизгнул и взвился до потолка, отпрыгивая на добрых пять шагов назад. 

— В-вы! Вы… да вы… - посмеиваясь, мастер Бэкхён пластично отлепился от пола, сел и потянулся. 

— Я. Я. Кто же еще. – вскинул палец, покачал, и растянул губы коварной ухмылочкой, - Это ты тут по мне всеми прелестями ерзал и отпускать не собирался. Так соскучился? – кривая ухмылка мгновенно переросла в теплую. 

— Да я… – опустив голову, Сехун обиженно надул губу. Над ним снова откровенно издеваются… но он не знает никаких защитных приемов. Так что только искренне пробурчал, - Да.

— Ты так в меня, часом, не влюбился? – закатив глаза, Сехун позволил себе фыркнуть, и махнул слугам возвращать вторые приборы.

— Ладно, шут с ним. Мы сегодня празднуем! Нет-нет. Никакого чая, Малыш! Новый урок… - мастер Бэкхён странно покачнулся, и Сехуну, наконец, пришло в голову задуматься почему хваленая грация мастера сегодня столь тягуче-затяжная, - Сегодня мы будем учиться противостоять ветру с дождём*. 

— Мастер Бэкхён… - подозрительным тоном позвал Сехун, - …а с вами все в порядке? Мне почему-то кажется, что…

— Малыш, не порть мне малину. Все отлично, лучше не бывает! Я наконец-то разобрался со всеми деталями и могу расслабиться… 

— А что случилось… - аккуратно интересуясь, он помог учителю подняться, чувствуя вину. Мастер Бэкхён грузно навалился всей хрупкой, маленькой, но жутко тяжелой тушкой. Сехун сотряснулся и на согнутых коленях фактически дотащил Мастера до галереи. Насколько смог аккуратно свалил его под куст магнолии. Взволнованно забегав вокруг завалившегося назад учителя, Сехун совершенно не понимал что с тем происходит. Однако, оттуда, из глубин веток, донеслось крайне бодрым тоном:

— Меня повысили! Причем Император, наконец, изменил свое решение сделать меня придворным изобретателем, ты представляешь! Получив должность Да-сы-нун, я сразу получил титул гуна. Наконец-то моя семья поднимется с колен. Даже интересно, что же его убедило. Уверен, что этому _что-то_ я небезразличен… - голос мечтательно промурчал. Сехун хихикнул. Покачал головой, присаживаясь на подушку. Мастер Бэкхён подхватил смех и неожиданно прытко вылез из кустарника. Хлопнул ладонью, - Ну-ка, несите мне мое драгоценное! Уже должно было охладиться, я специально просил… - доверительным шепотом мурлыкнул, обернувшись и склонившись ближе. 

— А что плохого в созданной специально под вас должности? Вам же нравятся все эти поделки, - махнув рукой за спину, Сехун имел ввиду быстро пополняющуюся коллекцию изделий Мастера в его комнате. 

— Ой, ну тебя, ничего ты не понимаешь в уважении… - буркнул мастер Бэкхён, быстро расцветая при взгляде на приближающихся слуг. – У меня теперь на руках тако-ой козырь, что в этот раз он обязательно… Обязательно… - очерченные яркие губы неожиданно как-то странно изломило. Сехун распахнул глаза бухнувшей догадке. Не мог поверить, что Мастер чувствует себя… Похоже... так же. 

— Неужели… Мастер, есть кто-то, кто вам нравится, но он… - мягким тоном мастер Бэкхён резко перебил: 

— Оп, Малыш. Не смей меня жалеть… – махом опорожнив пиалу с чаем в куст, он подставил ее под горлышко кувшина. Который сам принес, вероятно. Запах незнакомый. Мастер Бэкхён смотрел на маленькую чашечку, идеально умещавшуюся между указательным и мизинцем, и неожиданно кристально рассмеялся. Сехун замер. Его смех звучит так… фальшиво. - …я сам виноват. Во всем. Давай. – соприкоснув боками их пиалы, мастер мгновенно осушил ее. Сехун поспешил последовать примеру и резко кисло скривился. По горлу словно пробежался огонь.

— Что это еще за гадость.

— Не гадость, а радость, Сехун… ты еще привыкнешь.

— Нет уж, это совсем не вк… - на языке неожиданно расцвел вкус сочной сливы, заставив его вытаращить глаза. А потом он поднял растерянный взгляд, - Мастер, Вы… вы позвали меня по имени!

— Малыш. – усмехнулся мастер Бэкхён, - какое же ты еще дитя… Не повторяй моих ошибок, слышишь. Не давай себя отвлечь, не отпускай, когда будешь уверен, что встретил свое…

— Давайте… еще по одной.

— Что ж. Разбудим Дух ветра и потока*.

— Мастер... - вкрадчиво вступил Сехун лишь когда солнце начало клониться к закату, окутывая мир жирным оранжевым светом. Бэкхён перевел на него рассеянный взгляд, - А вы не расскажите мне о девице семьи Яньдзы? - лукаво растянув губы, Мастер аж облизнулся, сверкнув глазами:

— Ооо... это страшная женщина, Малыш. Воистину страшная... своенравная, скрытная, воистину гениальная, но взбалмошная _старая перечница_. 

— Что? - Сехун остолбенел, раззявив рот. Бэкхён вскинул бровь.

— Янь Хванбо - самый талантливый киновар из всех известных. Все рецепты и практики - ее изобретения. Хотя ирония в ее смерти есть. Будучи столь сильной травницей, - умереть от яда. - он как-то нетвердо похихикал и вдруг сощурился, напряженно уставившись вверх, -...вроде поговаривают, что появился какой-то новый новичок просто монстр, а не гений... - он стремительно разгладил пролегшую складку меж бровей и легкомысленно махнул рукой на напрягшегося младшего, - Но этим сплетникам лишь дай потрепаться. - еденько хихикнул и подмигнул, - Думаю, глава Янь сама ее запустила.

— ...Хванбо? Стойте, а Шэнляо?

— Тьфу ты при чем здесь эта спесивая ледышка! Много гонора, а результата... Нет, конечно, какой-то талант ей передался, но в сравнении - пфф.

— Ничего не понимаю... - растерянно пробормотал Сехун и внезапно подозрительно покосился, незаметно отодвигаясь, - Мастер... Может ли быть. Что она вам... Выражаясь вашим языком, просто не дала? И Вы таким образом...

— Сехун! - громогласный рык разнесся на всю округу, - Тяжела доля родителя... Вырастил чудовище... на свою голову.

⌘✖⌘

_  
На всякий случай. Возможно трактовать название отсылкой к образу «Встреча в тутовнике» — символ любовного свидания, но мне не хотелось вас сбивать._


	13. Поцелованные удачей посланницы Тянь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 입춘 кор. (ипчун) - приход весны. Используется, когда проявляются первые признаки, - теплеющий воздух, солнце, запах просыпающихся растений.  
> Ребят. Это, конечно старо-корейское выражение, редко используемое сейчас, но давайте вспомним, что в Корее раньше разговаривали на древнекитайском, так что может быть уместным и здесь.  
> Да-сы-нун (так же Сы-нун) один из девяти высших сановников империи, ведавший императорской казной и хлебом.  
> Тай-ши — высший придворный сановник, советник и наставник императора по юридическим вопросам, обязанностью которого было разъяснение императору законов.  
> Иллюстрации (смотрим в уменьшенном виде на стене), саунд: https://vk.com/wheaten_tea?w=wall-172328192_89

Кенсу проходил меж низеньких домиков, режущих глаз красочной пестротой – словно дракоценные квадратные шкатулки, разнообразно украшенные угодливымивымии зодчими. Он знает каждого наверняка, но абсолютно равнодушен подобной красоте. Коротко кивает попадающимся на пути ланам и многочисленным ванам, гун, хоу, бо, цзы, или нань. За прошедшую неделю стало казаться, что знать во дворце поселилась невозвратимо, и чувствует себя исключительно комфортно, докучая всем кому можно и _нельзя_. Кенсу огибает последнюю, изысканную до отвращения постройку, целиком вырезанную кружевным орнаментом из тончайшего дерева, и покидает жилую зону дворца со вздохом облегчения. 

Выросший в простой семье, он не разделял прихоти аристократии, их развлечения и удовольствая, решительно порицал расслабленную беспечность. С облегченным вздохом махнул было знати на прощание длинным рукавом ханьфу, и готов был вернуться к делам насущным и действительно важным, как нет. Напасть свалилась нежданно-негаданно. Императору клюнуло в макушку поддержать народ в смутные времена. О причинах подобной щедрости и сострадания остается только гадать.

Единственное, - время на что-либо катастрофически сократилось до мизера на беспокойный сон. Сяньма был первым звоночком. Спеша выслужиться перед Императором, он вперед всех прибежал за советом. Кенсу по доброте душевной (глупости) подсказал, подсчитав в уме наименее затратный процесс увеселения людей. Следом подтянулись оба Чэн-сян, ланы попроще, и вот, - каким-то образом Кенсу оказался втянут в процесс организации и управления фестивалем самым непосредственным образом. Вихрь разгоряченных желаний выделиться перековеркал все с ног на голову. Уже не важно кто внес идею о исторической реконструкции блистательной победы Жёлтого императора Хуан-ди над чудовищем Че Ю, великаном-колдуном, заставлявшего разливаться реку и смывать посевы. Забыт и предложивший в яростном мозговом штурме и словестных баталиях идиотскую идею растянуть фестиваль на месяц и обозначить «Ипчун». В экзальтированном припадке озвучивания всего, что приходит в голову и может (нет, не может, - кисло морщится своим мыслям) быть полезно, кто-то шепнул, что такой праздник обязательно посетит даваньский посол с Ферганской долины и почти абсолютно вероятно преподнесет парочку знаменитых ферганских коней, за невероятную выносливость, способности и красоту называемые «небесными»… которых втайне (очевидно так-то, - фыркнул) страстно желал Император, и все. Конец. 

Кенсу честно и храбро сопротивлялся как мог. Искусно парировал грамотно составленными доводами и в нужный момент приводил сводки от казначейства. Выстоял против лавины взбудораженных лизоблюдов, но одно слово одобрения от Императора перечеркнуло все. Вместо запланированного и предложенного И-ланом вполне скромного и милого любования расцветающими плодовыми садами ожидается длительная вакханалия чревоугодников, винолюбов, праздных, и просто ленивых гедонистов. Самое обидное, что идея назвать внезапно состряпанный праздник «Ипчун» принадлежала именно Кенсу.

Блуждающий взгляд зацепился за пролетающий мимо носа розовый лепесток. Не замедляя шаг, Кенсу подставил руку и поймал на ладонь. Палец оставил в нежном лепестке кровавую вмятину уникального отпечатка. С тяжелым вздохом Кенсу оглянулся, скользя глазами по рядам черноствольных сакур. Пушистые шапки деревьев на ветру красочно переливались всеми оттенками розового, от нежного оттенка рассветного неба, до багряно-рубинового. Красота природы не дарила желанного спокойствия.

Пощуйцзе влетел в копеечку. Кенсу даже приостановился. Нет, не так. Это хладнокровная ящерица практически оставил их без штанов и крыши над головой. Хмыкнув мыслям, Кенсу с утешающим злорадным удовольствием припомнил затянувшуюся дискуссию с Луном. Не в обиду драконьей твари, но Кенсу обладает б **о** льшей бесстрастностью и лучше всего против него действовала ошеломляющая вежливость. Ошеломляющую оппонетов, вестимо. Ящерица бесился пуще от бесилия. Прикрыв глаза, Кенсу как сейчас видел выскочившую жилку на виске и натянувшиеся вены на шее. Доводить Луна до белого каления открыто лелеемая радость, каждая удачная пикировка - в список личных побед. Не часто удавалось настолько допечь, что кожа хладнокровного угрожающе переливалась жемчужной ртутью, Губы растянула мечтательная улыбка.

\- Ну хоть где-то…

\- По трескающейся от самодовольства физиономии сдается мне, что ты снова кому-то подгадил. – обличил ехидный голос. Кенсу вздрогнул.

Задумавшись, он не заметил, как преодолел аллею меж плодовых садов и вышел к дальним постройкам. Сюда обычно никто не заходит, - людей пугают разнообразные жуткие звуки, взрывы и загадочная, дурная слава. Кенсу их понимает. По иной причине, правда. Не попросился бы жить подальше от дворцовой суеты (насколько возможно в Чаньане-то), ноги б его здесь не было… 

Вальяжно оперевшись на хлипенькое деревянное ограждение из сплетенных сухих лоз, навевающее уютное вопоминание о сельской глубинке, Бэкхён утомленно обмахивался ладонью. Озорные глаза-полумесяцы смотрели с лукавой хитринкой. Кенсу вспыхнул, надуваясь возмущением, но споткнулся глазами о тонкие пальцы, невзначай упавшие на шею. Слова встали комом где-то под небом. Длинные бледные пальцы, казалось бы. Обычные, в металлической пыли и какой-то черной липкой дряни, которую Кенсу затрудняется назвать. Осознанные мысли улетучились, он тупо смотрел. Как подушечки скользнули по блестящей под солнцем коже, оставляя едва заметные следы смазкии. Коснулись открытую в вырезе кимоно ключицу, и подцепили скользящую каплю пота. Кенсу опустил взгляд. В складки запаха скатилась случайно пропущенная капля, блестнувшая в ярких лучах. 

_Соленая…?_

Во рту собралась слюна. Перед взором пестрели дурманом богатые красками мшистые багровые цветы вышитого _женского_ , все-еще как всегда женского, мать его, кимоно.

\- Бён Бэкхён. – глухо рыкнув, Кенсу сглотнул и силой закрыл глаза, поспешив отогнать ненужные мысли. – В первую очередь тебе следует следить за собой. Что это… - он споткнулся на фразе, вернув взгляд на кимоно. - Ты снова не соблюдаешь устав. – Бэкхён без грамма смущения наклонился и оперся локтями об изгородь. Шелк с груди скользнул ниже, открывая… Кенсу чувствовал поднимающийся жар. – М-мужчинам не положено… 

\- Мне не идет? – голос звучал обезоруживающе расстроено, - Я тебя стесняю?

\- А… Да. Н-нет. – Бэкхён сверкнул глазами, опирая острый подбородок о ладонь, и задумчиво промычал. 

\- Значит проблем нет. Кстати, у меня новость… - Кенсу отвлеченно прогудел, - тонкие пальцы гладили мраморную кожу на шее, - …ты знаешь какая неожиданность приключилась. Хуан Шан меня повысил… - ожидая ответа, но не услышав, Бэкхён пощелкал пальцами перед собой, - Кенсу!

\- А! Что. - Кенсу моргнул. Возникшая неловкость прибавила оглушающему жару пару градусов.

\- Меня повысили! Теперь твой почтенный… - пронесшееся _«cлуга»_ в голове надул слишком душный ветер, откуда еще такой ереси взяться, - …друг - один из девяти высших сановников империи, Да-сы-нун. Ты, случайно, ничего об этом не знаешь?

На голову словно ушат ледяной воды бухнул. Кенсу сухо и, как надеялся, натурально незаинтересовано фыркнул: 

\- Я? Откуда мне знать. Поздравляю. Давно пора. – по слову выжимая из сомкнутых губ, Кенсу готов был подушить немножко себя за горло, - Бэкхён почесал ключицу. От движения ткань приоткрылась на секундное мгновение, темнеющееся пятнышко показалось и тут же скрылось тонким шелком. Жар ударил прицельно в голову.

\- Ты покраснел. – Вскинув глаза, Кенсу споткнуся о прищуренные глаза. Томный взгляд обласкивал, словно окутывал шелковым шарфом, - Стоило взять у меня зонт, когда предлагал. Специально для тебя делал, между прочим.

\- Да я…

\- Не стоит беспечно недооценивать весеннее солнце. Оно опаснее летнего голодной страстью, беззащитным и незащищенным выходить под него… фатально… – Кенсу потерялся в разговоре, словно увязая в липкой паутине. Безуспешно боролся с косящими глазами, доходящие до сознания фразы стягивались напряжением в точке Дань-тянь… Слова ответа толкались в губы бессмысленным бредом.

\- Вовсе нет, я… - выпрямившись (спасибо, небеса Тянь), он потянулся. Кенсу не удержался, цокнув языком. Бэкхён грациозной кошкой вытянулся, царапая рукой водух и так же томно полу-уложился на изгородь. 

_Черт._

\- Зайдешь?

\- Дела. – глаза словно приклеелись, но он еще осознавал себя.

\- Поговорим, выпьем… как в старые добрые.

\- В старые добрые у тебя была голова на плечах, а у меня дел поменьше. – Бэкхён прищурился, словно по привычке тронув губы.

\- По-моему ты всегда так говорил… 

\- От тебя будто куда денешься. – мгновенно ослепила солнечная улыбка.

\- Ну так что? - обычные изящные пальцы играли вокруг красиво очерченных губ, о которых в самом дальнем темном углу души Кенсу за тридесятью замками скрыты самые лучшие воспоминания... Таких же, как сейчас, - красных на бледкой коже, ярких, почему-то тоже _влажных_ … Тоже, как мелькнувший язык.

\- Что? – рассеянно повторил.

\- Я обмолвился тебе с месяц назад, что Хуан Шан требует стать официально придворным изобретателем, а я хочу уважаемого чина, чтобы все знали и, - какая неожиданность… Император вдруг меняет решение.

\- Ага. – тупо промычал. По изогнутым губам вновь прошелся кончик розового языка. Кенсу клянется себе когда-нибудь (никогда) обязательно его отшлепать за несносное поведение и игру на нервах. Как поклялся, что никогда не признается что инициатор повышения.

\- Ты имеешь к этому какое-то отношение? – большой палец стер влагу с уголка губы, характерно, словно… Кровь со всего тела устремилась на юг. Кенсу покраснел до корней тяжелых черных волос, поймав себя на мыслях.

\- Нда… Что! – перекатившись на локоть, Бэкхён хихикнул, выуживая из-за пазухи какую-то трубку… Кимоно раскрылось. О Тянь… 

_Маленький…_

_Темно багряный, размытый по контуру нежно-розовым…_

Тихий свист и плечо резко пронзило легкой болью. 

\- Ай! Чт… Больно! - метнув взгляд, Кенсу расширяющимися глазами смотрел на торчащую иглу, длиной с палец. Благо, жар схлынул.

\- Конечно больно, - спокойно ответил Бэкхён, незамысловатыми движениями поигрывая по длинной трубке пальцами, - Слышать вранье - тоже больно.

\- Что… Это что такое! Ты в меня выстрелил! – Бэкхён лениво закатил глаза.

\- Не убил же. Вот если будет смазано в чем-то. В яде, анестетике… афродозиаке… - во взгляде мелькнуло что-то нехорошее. Для нервов Кенсу. - Это пока образец, сложно прицеливаться. Вот если попасть, к примеру, в шею…

\- Псих! Чертов сумасшедший изобретатель! Зря я ходил, ч-чтоб… - поняв катастрофичность оброненных слов, Кенсу захлопул рот. Глаза расширились. Собственные реакции обличили догола, забивая последний гвоздь в крышку гробницы. Попался как мальчишка. Кенсу готов отпираться до последнего. 

Бэкхён прищурился. Губы растягивала медленная, скользящая улыбка. 

\- Значит ты.

\- Нет.

\- Неравнодушен…

\- Нет.

\- …и все же все еще что-то чувствуешь…

\- Нет.

\- …ко мне.

\- Н-нет-нет-нет! – Кенсу отчаянно замотал головой.

\- Нет?

\- Да.

\- Значит чувствуешь. – коварная улыбка растянула губы полностью. Нижняя слегка пухлее, ровные белые зубы. Слегка выдающиеся верхние клыки прикусили губу. 

\- Что? Нет! 

\- Опять ты врешь, маленький вредный лгунишка. - сердце Кенсу подрыгнуло и ускорилось.

\- Хватит! Все. – он всплеснул руками и развернулся на месте. Сипло загнано дышал, быстрым шагом практически убегая к низкому широкому дому. Своему. Соседнему, к величайшему сожалению.

Быстре. Внутрь. За стену, там уже можно… тихонько. Поорать.

\- Кенсу… Кенсу! – раздраженно вбивая каблуки в землю, он предпочел не услышать оклик, - Я серьезно, подожди. – что-то в голосе все же заставило остановиться. Добавившиеся тревожные ноты звучали остро фальшиво, словно в композиции промахнулись мимо клавиш.

\- Что еще? – схватив за его предплечье, Бэкхён раскраснелся, тяжело отдыхиваясь, словно бежал. Тонкое кимоно переливалось манящим холодным шелком, вновь открывая больше, чем... Проследив бегущую с виска каплю, Кенсу отвернулся. 

\- Тай-ши близок с Принцем? – впав в ступор от неожиданности, Кенсу нахмурился. Задумчиво вскинул глаза.

\- …Вовсе нет, с чего ты взял?

\- На днях я ходил к Юйли, и представь кого я там обнаружил! Принца… А. Ну ты-то наверняка знаешь… – глаза просящее вонзились в мягкотелую тушку Кенсу. Он сжал губы:

\- Не проси, не скажу, и ближе к делу.

\- В общем. – вздохнул Бэкхён, - Я не должен был видеть. Мы сидели в его комнате, как неожиданно Юйли извинился и вышел. Мне стало скучно, и я пошел за ним. – Кенсу закатил глаза и хмыкнул, - Увидев, что он отпирает один из домов, тех, которые для знатных, я спрятался.

\- И что же тебя надоумило. – ехидно не удержался Кенсу, прекрасно зная о безудержном любопытстве Бэкхёна. 

\- Ты будешь слушать или сам скажешь? – нахмурившись, сверкнул глазами Бэкхён. Кенсу благоразумно замолчал, Бэкхён побурчал и выдохнул, - Я частенько там бываю и мне это показалось странным. В проеме двери я увидел Принца, что меня невероятно удивило, - Бэкхён кинул еще один пронзительный взгляд, но Кенсу неукоснительно хранил молчание, - Уже потом я заметил, что от него вышел посетитель и о чем-то недолго переговорил с Юйли. Из его дома просматриваются все приходящие, ну я и вернулся быстро обратно. А потом мимо окна прошел Тай-ши. 

\- Он тебя видел? – посерьезнев, отозвался Кенсу.

\- Нет, я подсмотрел сквозь щель в ставнях.

\- И это точно был он?

\- Брось, ничего на солнце не сверкает ярче его лысой макушки. – хихикнул Бэкхён, но осекся под тяжелым взглядом, - Да он. Я хорошо разглядел. Мне это все показалось странным, и я никак не могу отделаться от мысли, что он не хотел огласки. Юйли о этом тоже не обмолвился, как я не подводил разговор. Самое странное, что до этого мы долго болтали, ты меня знаешь, - Кенсу не весело усмехнулся шутке, отвлеченно блуждая в тяжелых размышлениях, - а когда я шел – не видел, чтоб кто-то выходил. Там все просматривается, я не мог проморгать. То есть Тай-ши у Принца провел порядка двух часов, что слишком для обычного визита вежливости.

\- Тай-ши ничего не передавал Юйли? – глубоко нахмурившись, Кенсу уткнулся губой в согнутый указательный. 

\- Я что, по-твоему бестолковый? Я бы не медля сразу сказал. – возмутился Бэкхён, даже голос звенел серьезной обидой.

\- Ну-ну, уж кто, так не ты. – снисходительно утешил, покачав головой.

\- Кенсу!

\- Сам-то ты что там забыл? – Бэкхён неожиданно нахмурился. Сердце упало. Оглушило опустошение, словно вместе с пропавшей улчбкой солнце зашло. Неудобное чувство, неискореняющееся сколько ни пытался.

\- Я рассказывал… - разжал губы Бэкхён, не отводя прямой взгляд, - Работаю над новой схемой конфигурации замков.

\- И как ты еще дворец не отравил с таким отношением… - криво пошутил, хрипло хмыкнул. В горле пересохло. Бэкхён помрачнел, поджав губы.

\- Не путай зерна с плевелами, Кенсу. Я прекрасно умею разделяю работу и личное. – наступив на горло вспыхнувшему желанию извиниться, он скованно отвел с лица прядь и заправил за ухо. Бэкхён пристально следил, словно вовсе не мигая. 

\- Значит, ты можешь проследить не вызывая лишних опасений? 

\- Ммм… за Принцем? - словно ждал. Глаза нехорошо заблестели, а губы уже растягивала хитрая ухмылка.

\- За всем, что там будет происходить. – краснея от неудобства, пробормотал Кенсу. 

\- Ты знаешь цену. – он сложил на груди руки, поигрывая пальцами по предплечью.

\- Как я мог забыть. – закатив глаза, нервно фыркнул с черной иронией, - Ты мне должен за повышение так-то.

\- Так-то это была твоя инициатива. – коварно хмыкнул и неожиданно протянул руку. Тонкие изящные пальцы прямо перед глазами… Кенсу отшатнулся, подавляя глотком скачущее сердце в горле. Бэкхён замер с вытянутой рукой. 

Кенсу был на грани. Разрывало вскрыться на месте и бежать прочь. Как можно дальше… Чтобы не видеть, не поверить, что в глазах-полумесяцах горечь _честная_. На языке чувствовалась поднявшаяся желчь. Воспоминания не стереть, ни спрятать в самом дальнем темном углу души за тридесятью замками, как ни пытайся.

Хрупкие плечи поникли. Бэкхён ответил глухим задушенным голосом. Указательным постучал себя по скуле.

\- Там… у тебя. – Кенсу неосознанно схватился, вызвав кристальный смех.. Ненатуральный, - С другой стороны.

Действительно нашарив что-то, Кенсу тупо уставился на маленькую коровку. 

_Идиот…_

Насекомое пробежало по короткопалым разбитым пальцам с мозолистыми подушечками, - никогда не пройдет, по его рукам сразу видно происхождение. Обогнуло несколько, достигнув подушечки среднего, и, раскрыв на пробу несколько раз крылья, улетело. 

\- На тебя все так же садится солнышко… поцелованный удачей Неба. – Бэкхён звучал бесстрастно. Кенсу вскинул глаза, - посмотрел вслед посланнице Тянь, талисману удачи.

\- Мы оба. – трагично улыбнувшись, выдохнул. Снял с рукава Бэкхёна маленькую коровку и показал. Коротких смуглых и грубых пальцев коснулись прохладные… изящные. 

Кенсу быстро опустил руку, пряча в кулак.

\- Предложение все еще в силе, кстати. – грациозно махнув рукой, Бэкхён надломленно мурлыкнул. Наверняка намеренно провел пальцами по шее, задевая ткань, раскрывая под солнце ключицы, рассчитывая на разнузданные эротические галлюцинации. Знает ведь, паразит. Все понимает, и намеренно... Бэкхёна всегда преследовали вожделеющие взгляды обоих полов, к коим он привык и оставался равнодушен. Его глаза следовали за Кенсу, но верить вновь этой призрачной надежде... – Попьем чаю, поговорим… если хочешь, можем открыть крынку из старых запасов твоего отца. Я… ее так и не открывал. Без тебя.

Заманчивое предложение. Томные влажные глаза блестят тоже очень заманчиво. Кенсу потянулся... Дернул бровями, почти обличая себя... И резко сник, отводя взгляд. Жаль. Очень жаль, что любопытная кошка жуть как падка на все новое, и остановиться - явно не в ее власти. Любопытство сгубило. Обоих. Поджав губы, он развернулся на каблуках и заставил себя оглохнуть для всех последовавших слов… подальше от печально потухших глаз и опустившихся плеч.

Жаль, что Бэкхён – как отцовское вино, с каждым годом градус крепчает.


	14. Журавль среди кур, что разрубит гвоздь и расколет железо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Снежнотравник - центелла азиатская, травянистое цветковое растение семейства Зонтичные. Применяется при лечении лёгочных заболеваний, для укрепления нервной и имунной системы.  
> Цзин май - термин, которым в даосских медицинских практиках обозначаются вся совокупность каналов циркуляции духовной энергии. (в основном каналы управления-действия).  
> «Лучше быть осколками яшмы, чем целой черепицей» - лучше погибнуть героем, чем влачить жалкую жизнь труса.  
> «Опытная рука и старое плечо» - ветеран, опытный боец.  
> «Разрубить гвоздь и расколоть железо» - сказать, как отрезать; решительно, категорично.  
> Хуньдунь - миф. сущ, представлявшееся в др. китае воплощением хаоса, из которого возникла вселенная. выглядит он как гигантское облако без головы, глаз, ушей, ноздрей и рта, с 6 лапами и 4 крыльями.  
> Трава ленца - легендарное растение, дарующаее бессмертие; панацея.  
> Кто забыл - Смесь из селитры, серы и древесного угля, прототип пороха, называлось «хояо», совмещая в названии иероглифы «лекарство» и «огонь».  
> Иллюстрации (смотрим в уменьшенном виде на стене), саунд: https://vk.com/wheaten_tea?w=wall-172328192_126

От адского варева пришлось отходить целый день. Он проснулся, когда солнце уже было в самом зените, а Мастера и след простыл, как и воспоминания об окончании вечера. Вчерашний день иначе как со стыдом и не вспомнишь. Состояние было настолько вялое и безвольное, что до самого позднего вечера Сехун проползал мухой и лишь к ночи более-менее пришел в себя и поклялся более никогда не вестись на пьяные провокации говорливого наставника. 

Фактически проспав сутки, Сехун вышел на рассвете, снедаемый тревожными думами и удалился подальше от поместья в бамбуковый лес. Остановился лишь в спрятанном природой тайнике, - стволы расступались, образуя опушку на высоком холме, с которого раскрывался широкий вид, откуда видна почти вся столица. Мысли проворными птичками взвились свободно, не сдерживаемые тесными стенами.

Правильно ли, что не обмолвился с Мастером ни словом о Тай-ши? Не было ли это трусостью. Конечно, Бён Бэкхён - химера без дна. То, что он бездумно вываливает любые мысли на собеседника и все его цели кажимо лежат на поверхности, - лишь четко продуманный и выверенный ход. Прожив во дворце, Сехуну пришлось принять правила, научиться молчать и выжидать, но с тем пришло и удушающее недоверие. Даже рекомендации Луна теперь… Вот уж у кого черти в омуте.

Сехун никак не мог взять в толк на кой он понадобился советнику. Что это как-то связано с Принцем он не сомневался, но... зачем? От упоминания последнего сердце всякий раз замирало, и внутренности натягивались тугим комком. Учитывая покровительство Императора, глупцом будет тот, кто замыслит худое против его ценного человека. Потому сварить отворот неудачи или прибегнуть к популярному проклятью – самые надежные способы, - никто и не подумает, но неужто советник в этом разбирается? Или во дворце есть еще кто-то, посильней главы Янь, и Тай-ши старался для него? 

Сотни вопросов лишь погружали дальше и глубже в мысли, но не унывные – как прежде. После оказанного Сухо-геге доверия, Сехун чувствовал подпитанную воодушевлением уверенность и нашел особое удовольствие в новом образе… Он не побоится вступить в битву. И, даже если кто попробует использовать прядь волос, - он защитил себя всеми способами, что только известны ханьцам и оджибве. И все-таки, раз Тай-ши подарил козырь против наследницы Яньдзы, значит глава Янь преследует иные цели, и не ей создавать варево. А из того, что он о ней услышал от Мастера – ей не тягаться в навыках с взращенным самой Природой.

Сехун не считал свои знания чем-то выдающимся. Создание пилюль, мазей и эликсиров – лишь увлечение. Сад Сыхэюань, наполненный разнообразными лекарственными травами, только подталкивал дать волю рукам и отдохнуть морально, занимаясь привычным с детства занятием. 

Возможно, лишь благодаря Мастеру глава Янь еще не оказалась на пороге его дома. Сехун не сомневался, что уж эта знатная дама получше Тай-ши найдет, как обойти первоначальный приказ Императора о запрете посещений. 

Мастер Бэкхён вчера почти ушел, но решил вернуться с новыми запасами и обнаружил Сехуна за созданием бодрящей эссенции для Сухо-геге и немало заинтригованный проинспектировал все его запасы. Порасспрашивал об эффективности неорганических над природными горючими веществами и после показал один из пробных образцов… В технике и конструкциях Сехун не разбирался вовсе, тем более на пьяную голову, но со своей стороны подсказал массу любопытных для Мастера рецептов. Он не сможет выдержать и не похвастаться новыми изобретениями... Сехун уверен, что до главы Янь слухи о нем шли, причем с разных сторон. Как и его творения, которыми Сухо-геге щедро делился направо и налево.

Однако, не стоит долго тянуть тигра за усы. 

Сехун со вздохом поднялся с теплой земли и быстрым шагом вернулся домой, критично оглядывая стеллаж с десятками мелких сосудов и ящичков. Стоит выбрать достойный подарок. Когда слуги выполнили все поручения, «дары» упакованы, Сехун умыт, упакован в лучшее ханьфу и благоухает, как ночная фиалка… желание лезть в пасть к тигру показалось катастрофически безрассудным.

Присев, где стоял, Сехун уныло оглядел зелень сада и замер на цветущих чахлых зонтиках снежнотравника* у порога. Если заварить – укрепляет нервную и иммунную систему… Может, ну его? Подлечиться для начала, завершить курс "бэкхёнотерапии" и обрести спокойную уверенность в себе, перечитать все сорок ученых трактатов семьи Яньдзы… Справки навести о предпочтениях наследника Гулань… Как помнит, их семья вышла из рабовладельческой знати «дафу». Постепенно «большие люди» богатели и сосредоточили в своих руках огромную власть, но, к периоду правления Третьего Императора Хань из-за давления на земельную аристократию сравнительно обеднели. Видимо, в прошлом семья буквально с жиру текла, раз они до сих пор позволяют себе тряхнуть мошной и безвозмездно способствовать развитию талантов. Но так ли балован сын, выросший при новом Императоре?

Сехун призадумался, почесывая за ухом. Упав лицом в колени и раскачиваясь на пятках, он почувствовал затылком выжидающие немые взгляды и, хлопнув по бедрам, встал. Не дело отлынивать. Уж очень хочется посмотреть гордо в довольное лицо Шифу.

Ни паланкина, ни лошади у Сехуна в личном распоряжении не было, поэтому весь путь под палящими лучами он проделал пешком. Неблизкий – почти через весь дворец, за жилую зону к небольшим резиденциям знатных вельмож, из тех, кому дозволено оставаться во дворце. Чем ближе, тем больше попадались на пути ланы и многочисленные знатные ваны, гун, хоу, бо, цзы, или нань. Заинтересованные взгляды липкими касаниями скользили сначала по следующим впереди двум слугам, и перекидывались пытливо разглядывать нового жреца Мешинову. Сехун устал низко кланяться каждому с приклеенной улыбкой, но приятно, что пока его не трогали, предпочитая обождать и выяснить, что за фигура.

От жилой зоны резиденции отделяла полоса кучерявых пышноцветущих розовых сливовых деревьев, тут же осыпавших Сехуна с ног до головы лепестками. Рассмеявшись, он крутанулся на месте, и лепестки небольшим вихрем осели вокруг. Резиденция семьи Яньдзы выросла перед глазами неожиданно, - резными воротами кое-где в трещинах и пятнах мха в два человеческих роста среди расступившихся деревьев.

Надо отдать должное, приняли без промедлений. Сехун даже заскучать не успел, разглядывая с любопытством чужой сад, дожидаясь на выгнутом каменном мостике отправленного слугу. Увядание когда-то первого из знати клана виделось во всем. Прежде великолепный сад был поражен сорняками, сорные листья попадались и на дорожках и небольшом пятачке перед домом. Мощные скульптурные колонны спутал вьюн, а рыбки кои в пруду прятались от глаз в зарослях водорослей глубокого пруда. Возможно, приличнее было бы отправиться в институт Дань, а не прямиком к главе домой, но так отпадает вероятность лишних ушей… и очень уж интересно проверить слухи.

Янь Шэнляо встретила его в аккуратной, небольшой комнате, обставленной с изысканным вкусом. Расположившись полулежа на низкой та, она расслабленно пробегалась глазами по строчкам рукописи, и лишь спустя пару мгновений заметила ожидающего посреди комнаты гостя. Янь лениво потянулась, словно её вообще не беспокоило присутствие Сехуна, и встала навстречу. Он внимательно оглядел наследницу Яньдзы, - да уж, крайне притягательна. Тонкий шелк не скрывал белизну кожи, а плотная полоса ткани, узким корсетом стягивая талию, подчеркивала пышность впечатляющего бюста с умопомрачительной ложбинкой, способной далеко завести мужские желания. 

— Как интересно… Пожаловал-таки. Наполнил желчный пузырь? – игриво поинтересовалась Янь и немного наклонилась, глядя на Сехуна. В этот момент он приподнял взгляд и уткнулся выставленную грудь девицы прямо перед собой. Такие идеальные, круглой формы, просто не поместились бы и в руку! Её уникальный запах, смешанный с отдушками масел окутал его, заставив смутиться, и Сехун против воли покраснел вареным раком. – А я ведь ждала…

— Брось, я посылал туда человека каждый вечер. – усмехнулся, оглядываясь внимательнее, - У тебя уютно. Не предложишь присесть?

Нисколько не уязвленная, Шэнляо повела плечиком и грациозно взмахнула рукой в сторону низких пуфов, окружающих круглый столик с уже дымящимся чаем. Вернувшись на лежанку, Янь поджала ноги и склонила голову на руку, несколько мгновений они молча разглядывали друг друга. 

— Какой-же ты все-таки невоспитанный мальчишка. Пришел в покои дамы… - лукаво надувшись, мурлыкнула. Сехун усмехнулся шире:

— А ты с готовностью сразу же приняла… и ложе приготовила. Так сейчас глава киноваров дела устраивает? - Красивые глаза опасно сверкнули и сузились, Сехун развел руками и улыбнулся, - Каюсь. Но подобный прием любого наведет на мысли. Признай. – Янь фыркнула, и переменила позу, перестав красоваться:

— Мартышка! Что ты хотел?

— Давай не будем отступать от канонов вежливости. Ссориться, - последнее, что мне нужно. Нам еще работать вместе, верно? – мягко качнул головой Сехун, и махнул слуге, - В подтверждение благих намерений и далекоидущих планов, я бы хотел оказать любезность. Надеюсь, ты примешь мои подарки.

Слуги внесли один широкий столик, заваленный коробочками, сосудами и десятком свитков. Качеством, несравнимым подаркам Тай-ши. Сехун хотел этим заинтересовать и поставить начало их взаимоотношений на уверенный положительный лад. Янь поднесла ближайший флакон к носу и не смогла сдержать эмоций. Пробежалась пальцами поверху каждого подарка, сунула носик под каждую крышку и, просмотрев пару свитков, подняла округлившиеся глаза:

— Так нечестно! Это ты... Ты? Не могу поверить… Весь дворец встал на уши и жужжит разворошенным роем в попытках узнать кто этот мастер, а оказалось… мальчишка. - взгляд на него стал взволнованным. Её красные губы то открывались, то закрывались. Грудь также задорно вздымалась то вверх, то вниз.

— Надеюсь, ты сохранишь мое инкогнито. Мне не нужно огласки.

— Д-да… Конечно! – кратко вскинула блестящие глаза, часто кивая, неспособная оторваться от подарков. Как маленькая девица, глава Янь изучала каждый, перебирала пальчиками, подносила к глазам, носу, восторженно шептала под нос. - Ох, Небеса… Даже мои трактаты полностью отредактировал. - Сехун чистосердечно улыбнулся и неоднозначно склонил голову. Неожиданно надувшись, Янь сверкнула глазами.

— Награда без труда ничего не стоит. Я хочу эти подарки, но бесплатно не приму. 

— Оказанная любезность будущему партнеру ничего не стоит.

— Брось. За все это ты мог бы выручить кучу денег. С таким приданым и глава города примет с радостью. Зачем ты пришел ко мне?

— Познакомиться.

— Ой ли? – Сехун поджал губы, посмеиваясь.

— Твоя взяла. Я помогу тебе восстановить величие дома Яньдзы, позволю использовать свои рецепты, а ты… отдашь мне тридцать процентов от прибыли. – откинувшись на подушки, девушка Янь окинула его взглядом и вздернула капризную бровь:

— Двадцать! – Сехун прикусил губу. Сложил в замок руки перед собой и опустил подбородок.

— Я слышал слухи о тебе… - Янь вскинула бровь и холодно усмехнулась.

— И что же ты слышал?

— Что ты истинная тигрица, и каждый мечтает, чтобы ты потрепала его так же, как рассказывают некоторые. – девица вспыхнула так, что спички о щеки зажигай. Схватившись за первое попавшееся, оказавшееся тяжелым прессом для бумаг в форме речной рыбины, она со всей мочи замахнулась.

— Охалим! Гнусная мартышка! Да я… - Сехун молниеносно дернулся и ветер просвистел в считанных сантиметрах от уха. Рыбина глухо врезалась в деревянную панель и оглушительно шмякнулась, разлетевшись на куски об камень пола. Обернувшись с круглыми глазами, Сехун горячо поблагодарил Вуу за все уроки и Богов, за встречу с учителем. Иначе… ему не жить в эту самую минуту. А глава Янь не унималась, перебирая все известные и малоизвестные Сехуну прозвища и швырялась всем подряд. Получив очередной раз брошкой в висок, он низко зарычал и поднялся на ноги:

— Глава Янь! – раскрасневшаяся Янь Шэньляо дышала гулко и тяжело, схватившись за расписную фарфоровую вазу, но замерла, - Возьмите себя в руки и дослушайте до конца. – ледяным тоном закончил Сехун, - Перед тем, как ты запустила мне в голову бесценным нефритовым карпом династии Цинь, я хотел сказать, что, конечно же, не поверил в грязные инсинуации завистников, а лишь уверился, что ты исключительная девушка. Высокоморальная и знатная особа… Прекрати, пока я начал сомневаться.

— Зачем же тогда упоминать? Мне это не по нраву! Эти бесчестные мужланы! – закусив губу она фыркнула и уселась, сложив на груди руки, - …сколько крови мне выпили этими слухами. 

— Ты сама даешь им вожжи. Не показывай, что неприятно, подобная клевета и успокоится. Нужно понимать, что выделяющиеся эффектные девушки всегда оставляет за собой шлейф разбитых сердец. Это естественно… - кокетливо стрельнув глазками, Янь перекинула ножки на та, отчего шёлк обнажил молочную кожу, и поиграла ступней, - Ты занимаешь высокое положение, поэтому многие хитрецы попробуют сблизиться, чтобы извлечь выгоду из личных отношений.

— Что верно то верно… - снисходительно согласилась милым тоном, от такого нежного голоска и у суровых мужчин кости стали бы мягкими, словно масло.

— У тебя достаточно поклонников… - вскинув брови, девица окинула его взглядом и кивнула, - Я же хочу предложить тебе… дружбу. И так и быть, всего пятнадцать процентов. – приоткрыв рот, Янь Шэнляо замерла, неожиданно затряслась и расхохоталась, откидывая голову. Натянувшееся платье теснее очертило изгибы и высокую грудь, и как ни старался, Сехун скосил глаза вниз… 

— Что же, я принимаю твой подарок, Мешинова. - пойманный на разглядывании, Сехун вновь густо покраснел и кашлянул в кулак.

— Думаю, теперь уместнее будет обращаться ко мне Сехун… Хотя, давай лучше ты будешь звать меня Ди-ди, а я тебя Цзецзе. У меня никогда не было семьи, и я не знаю, что такое семейное тепло… - опустил глаза.

— Ну ты и пройдоха, Диди! - вновь рассмеялась Янь, мерцая лукавыми глазами, - Не волнуйся, сестричка позаботится о тебе. В случае чего обращайся ко мне. – подмигнула Янь и с интересом подхватила ближайшую коробочку, - Поразительно! Пилюли физического укрепления! Рецепт был утерян еще в прошлую эпоху при великой войне, унесшую с собой генерала Яо. Они в пять раз сильнее мази, что мы используем. 

— Благодарю, Цзецзе. – искренне улыбнулся Сехун, и принял из рук слуги пиалу с обновленным красным чаем с цветками гибискуса, давая Янь время внимательно оценить каждый подарок. При каждом восклицании и восторженном вздохе, уголки его губ глубже разрезали щеки улыбкой. 

В последние годы, дела в институте Дань были весьма плохи. Ещё через несколько лет его уровень начнёт серьёзно снижаться. Великая война с сонмами мифических тварей, почти уничтожившей человечество, постоянные набеги сюнну и межклановые войны повлекли за собой крупные потери. Многие свитки были утеряны, также были испорчены эликсиры. Все это влияло на киноваров, которые впоследствии уходили из института. Вместо науки, многие из них предпочли сосредоточиться непосредственно на своём развитии. 

Сехун понимал, что их мнение ошибочно, ведь помощь эликсиров в развитии просто огромна. Если в будущем их производство и качество значительно снизятся, тогда и развитие сильных воинов и монахов-экзорцистов замедлится. Уже долгое время в институте не появлялось новых, молодых поколений. И никто не ожидал, что в один прекрасный день появится такой монстр знаний, как Сехун. Наблюдая со стороны за Янь, он отчетливо чувствовал все ее эмоции. Медленно приходя в себя, она все же оторвалась от правленых его рукой свитков: 

— Н… да. С сегодняшнего дня институт алхимиков поднимется на новый уровень! Благодаря тебе!

— Тем не менее каждый, кто хоть сколько сведущ в киновари, знает о таких легендарных именах, как Глава Янь и предшественница, Янь Хуанбо. Я до сих пор помню ее очерк по поводу использования цветов снежнотравника. - сказал Сехун с легкой улыбкой, поднимая внимательный взгляд. Янь Шэнляо вздрогнула, словно налетел северный ветерок, и натянуто улыбнулась, пряча глаза. – Цзецзе… Моя дружба естественно предполагает обмен информацией и взаимовыгодную помощь. 

— Значит! – вскинув острый взгляд, она нахмурилась.

— Зачем ты подошла ко мне на Пошуйдзе? Почему не побоялась предупредить о Тэёне? – от Сехуна не укрылось, как она неловко вздрогнула, услышав имя без титулов. – Я хочу помочь тебе. Для меня нет ничего более важного безопасности близких мне людей. 

Глава Янь молчала, нервно сжав в руке пиалу. 

— Если ты передумала… То в доказательство моей искренности я поделюсь с тобой одной информацией. – вскинув красивые глаза, она внимательно сощурилась, - Мне тоже нужна помощь. На днях мне нанес визит вежливости Тай-ши… - Сехун осекся, увидев выражение лица Янь. Пиала выпала из дрожащих пальцев и окатила ее колени кипятком. 

Подскочив на ноги, Сехун бросился к ней и принялся встряхивать подол, чтобы кипяток не успел впитаться. Девушка слепо смотрела распахнутыми глазами и казалось, ничего не замечала. Сехун крикнул слугам, чтобы принесли смоченные в холодной воде со свежим алоэ полотенца.

— П-простите, но у нас нет… 

— Тогда влажные холодные полотенца. – рыкнул Сехун, не замечая с какой нежностью посмотрела на него Шэньляо. Белоснежные руки мягко остановили его и потянули сесть рядом. Оказавшись в фактической близости с сумасшедшим вырезом, Сехун неловко отвел глаза. Надо признать, фигура Янь действительно очень сексуальна. Окажись на его место кто-то другой, - наверняка бы испугался, потому что никто не мог поручиться за себя и продолжать держать себя в руках… Вот только в сердце уже запечатлен совсем другой образ. 

— Он ничего тебе не сделал? – не обратив ни на что внимания, Янь положила приятно холодную ладонь на его щеку, вынудив встретиться взглядами.

— Как раз об этом я и хотел рассказать… - мягко отняв ее с щеки, Сехун замялся, и отодвинулся подальше от манящей нежной плоти, - Не знаю как у него это вышло, - но получил прядь моих волос. 

— О Небеса… - воскликнула Янь, подхватываясь на ноги. Отчего резко зашипела и повалилась назад.

— Аккуратнее… - вскрикнул Сехун, подхватывая тонкую фигуру. Как раз внесли таз с охлажденной льдом водой и полотенца. Заботливо уложив Янь, он вытащил из рукава пузырек с наперсток и капнул несколько раз в воду. Размешал ладонью, не дрогнув от холода, и смочил ткань, - Прости, сестрица… Позволишь?

Истинным удовольствием было наблюдать румянец на пухлых щечках. Сехун отметил, что впрямь не прочь искренне называть ее сестрой. Морщась и краснея, она медленно подняла подол, комкая ткань в пальцах. Ткань ползла вверх, оголяя длинные стройные ноги. Чем выше, тем краснее были оба. Сехун чувствовал, будто снова пьянеет, - горели даже уши, но он смело и аккуратно опустил полотенце над коленкой и потянулся за вторым. Вздрогнув от томного вздоха, он боялся глаза поднять. Лишь когда оба полотенца скрыли слегка покрасневшую кожу он спешно буквально перепрыгнул через стол и лишь там, спрятав пылающее лицо за чашкой, почувствовал себя в безопасности. Однако…

— Помоги мне, Ди-ди… - капризно приказала Янь, приподнявшись на локтях. Пришлось вернуться и поправить подушки, но кокетливый поддразнивающий взгляд повергал в пучину жгучей неловкости. Приобняв за плечи, он помог ей принять положение и лишь тогда Янь его отпустила.

Шумно сопя над чаем, Сехун поднял грозно нахмуренный взгляд, что тут же разбился о конкретно изучающие карие глаза с лукавыми искринками.

— Цзецзе, тебе следует использовать масло персика, чтобы кожа была более мягкой. – дельно спокойно уронил Сехун, окинув Янь ничего не выражающим взглядом. Лучшая тактика – нападение! На что она фыркнула, и грациозно перетекла на бок, придерживая полотенца рукой. - И принимать ванны с голубым лотосом утпала. Пару лет снимет как не было.

— Ой охальный какой… - хмыкнула Янь, принявшись не менее нагло поигрывать голенькой ножкой. Впрочем, она сразу же глубоко выдохнула и взглянула серьезно, даже сурово, - Насчет волос… ты уверен? – поджав губы, Сехун отобрал укороченную прядь и помахал ею, - Н-да… беда, Ди-ди.

— Он знает Дань? – нахмурившись, она прикусила указательный пальчик и лишь покачала головой.

— Никто не в курсе. Одно известно – пока другие погибали, разорялись или сами умирали, Тай-ши стоял нерушимо, как утесы священной горы Тайшань. Наращивал мощь, власть, связи и богатство. Три Императора, а каждому угодил… если бы я не была в курсе – считала святым человеком. 

— Пока я знаю ланов и знать лишь по официальной информации или рассказам. Предупреждаю, я не хочу влезать в придворные игры, но стоит быть во всеоружии. Расскажи, тебе же что-то известно о нем?

— Именно, что лишь _что-то_... Невольно я оказалась втянута в его игры, но… - прискорбно пробормотала, сжимая пальцы до белого, и вскинула взгляд глубоких вдумчивых глаз, - Рассказ может быть долгим.

— Я никуда не тороплюсь. – мотнул головой, сложив для достоверности на груди руки. Она расправила нежной рукой полотенца и зачем-то прикрыла бедра полой ханьфу, будто неожиданно застыдилась.

— Что ж. Ты знаешь о моей матери… Любые, даже самые сложные символы подчинялись ей, травы в лесу сами ложились в руку, и даже Мандрагоры замирали в ее присутствии… Она обладала невероятным талантом и силой мастера уже в юном возрасте. Второй Император высоко ценил ее и сосватал своему близкому другу. Весь Гуаньян, бывший тогда столицей, гулял на свадьбе. И вскоре у них родилась я… дочка. – печальный вздох сорвался с приоткрытых губ, - Мой отец из военных… как бы он не любил меня, но всегда мечтал о сыне, что продолжит его род и возвеличит семью. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но для нас очень сложно зачать ребенка и выносить… - она с сожалением провела рукой по животу, - Беременность вытянула из мамы все силы и Император запретил им заводить второго ребенка, поставив ее талант на первое место. Отец подчинился, но не терял веры… 

— Так ты… - медленно расширял глаза Сехун, мысленно подсчитывая года. Он-то считал, что она всего на пару, ну тройку, лет старше. Девушка игриво усмехнулась.

— То-то же. – хмыкнула она гордо, и устремила взгляд на резные ставни, в которых играли и свиристели маленькие пичужки, - Отец любит меня без памяти, но никогда не отступался, надеясь до последнего, что Небеса позволят второй шанс. Наш Император подарил ему эту возможность. Тянь смилостивились, и вскоре мама зачала. Беременность протекала еще тяжелее, а роды почти убили ее, но с превеликим трудом она смогла выкарабкаться. Так на свет появилась Юнь… - нежная улыбка ветерком пробежала на красивых губах, - Надежды отца рухнули. Он понимал, что третью беременность она уже не переживет... Однако заботы о супруге и дочках целиком поглотили его и отвлекли. Несколько лет мама приходила в себя, но когда стала сильней и почти вернулась к былому могуществу, - пропала.

— Как! – воскликнул Сехун, безотчетно поднимаясь на ноги. Девушка горько хмыкнула. Под властным взглядом он опустился на пуф.

— Все считают ее умершей, но я не верю. Я своими глазами видела, - в ней было достаточно сил, чтобы противостоять кому бы то ни было. Пропала она после восстания 54 года, сразу за отъездом Хуанхоу. – Сехун нахмурился, сам не осознавая, как глубокая складка прорезала переносицу, - Ее искали все во главе с нашим Великим Императором, но надежды постепенно угасали. Вскоре Императору представили доказательства, что ее зверски убили, и он признал ее смерть. Лишь Отец продолжал верить и искать, он бросал все силы и средства, ученый институт Дань был брошен и без поддержки захирел. – голос ее затих, и в тишине гулко громко билось сердце под ребрами.

— Я даже не подозревал… - Сехун вскинул на холодный лоб ладонь и потер. Перевел на нее нахмуренный взгляд, - Но зачем мне знать это?

— Не пойми превратно, если бы ты захотел – быстро узнал бы нашу историю, это не большая тайна. Тем не менее, ты сам хотел быть предупрежден. – вздохнула девушка и подбила подушку, ослабляя давление на локоть. Устроившись, она словно прожгла его взглядом, - Теперь я расскажу то, за что ты можешь умереть. Не страшно?

Помедлив ответить, Сехун поднялся на ноги и подошел к окну, спугнув певчую стайку птиц. Толкнув ставню, он впустил ветер, что одним всполохом развил волосы и утих. Ничего не противоречило в душе, наоборот, он чувствовал, что именно здесь и должен быть, но словно брал паузу, чтобы вдохнуть перед прыжком. Обернувшись, Сехун встретился уверенным взглядом с испытующим:

— «Лучше быть осколками яшмы, чем целой черепицей.» В вашем мире бояться -  
означает смерть. – вскинув подбородок, она смотрела из-под темных ресниц и вскоре улыбка прорезалась. Она осталась довольна ответом. Откинув полотенца, она легко поднялась, а Сехун с недоумением заметил, что вся краснота спала… Так быстро?

— Поднебесную поразила гниль. Она распространяется как чума, губя жизни зловонным дыханием. Зло появилось незадолго до исчезновения моей матери, а потом я стала замечать, как люди меняются. Словно лишаясь последних капель жизни, они теряют себя, пока близкие не перестают узнавать вовсе. У этой болезни нет имени, но я утвердилась – у зла есть хозяин, и он человек. Так изменилась Хуанхоу, так изменились главы многих домов, так изменился наследник... – она приблизилась, опустив тяжелые ресницы, - Я напугалась, когда впервые увидела его после возвращения. 

— Постой. Ты сказала, что тебя это все касается непосредственно... – окинув ее взглядом, Сехун нахмурился, - Ты в полном порядке, значит во всем этом виновата Янь Хванбо?

— Нет! – яростно вскрикнула Янь, и жестко поджала губы, - Я уверена, в том, что именно ее присутствие сдерживало зло. 

— Любящая дочь, да…

— Слушай, что я говорю, а не перебивай. – Сехун поджал губы, но кивнул. Вздохнув, она вернулась на низкую та и лишь разгладив складки на ханьфу молвила тихо, - Юнь влюбилась в Наследника безоглядки и стала следовать неотступно. Меня безумно тревожило их сближение, но меня она не слушала! Будучи постоянно рядом с ними, я ощущала эти... разлагающие чувства. Такая давящая, леденящая кровь аура... От Принца исходит ярость и злоба, он поражен! А Юнь он играет будто куклой на нитках. Я собрала все свои знания и припомнила, что делала мама. Создала несколько эликсиров и пару десятков ори...

— О! Синтоистский обряд Великого очищения от нечистой силы? – заинтересованно вскинул голову Сехун, - Ни разу не пробовал, но читал. - Янь польщенно вздернула уголки губ.

— Схитрив, с большой оглядкой я смогла спрятать их в усадьбе Принца, а эликсиры наказала старой служке добавлять в еду. Некоторое время все шло хорошо, и я видела, что Принц начал теплеть. Наконец-то перестал издеваться над Юнь, но... – задрожав, Янь обняла себя за предплечья, и в ее глазах мелькнул неподдельный страх, - Ко мне пришел _этот_ человек... Его лицо было полностью скрыто, но по фигуре, глазам и ауре – воин средних лет. Из тех, у кого «опытная рука и старое плечо»*. Я чувствовала, что один взмах его руки сразу же убьет меня. Но самое жуткое, его запах: гнилостной мертвечины и смерти, словно он давно отринул человечность. Он ссыпал все ори мне под ноги и все они были сломаны пополам! И пригрозил, чтобы не лезла более... А-а п-потом… Юнь... стала меняться. Стала скрытной и поперечной, злоба лилась из нее, словно из бездонного колодца. Даже лицо ее полностью изменилось. Словно неживая карикатура - бледное, землисто-серое. А вскоре поползли эти слухи! Я-я… не знаю что происходит с ними, но ни Юнь, ни вернувшийся Тэён… Не настоящие. Диди… мне очень страшно за них. – вскинула отчаянный взгляд. Сехун глубоко нахмурился и крепко потер лицо.

— Почему ты уверена, что Тай-ши причастен? – жестко сверкнув глазами, она подалась вперед, понижая голос:

— Я проследила за ним! – у Сехуна брови на лоб полезли, - Вдохнула в бумажную куклу духовной силы и следила в чертогах разума. Кукла остановилась ровно перед кабинетом Тай-ши во дворце... А потом кто-то проник в духовную сферу и попытался «двигаясь по плети, добраться до самой тыквы»*. Я еле успела уничтожить нить, но это стоило мне травмированного цзин май*. Лишь спустя два года я смогла восстановить циркуляцию чакры. - Сехун откинулся на спину и опустошенно уставился перед собой:

— И у _такого_ человека теперь моя частица... – покосившись на Янь, взволнованно изогнувшую брови, он хрипло процедил, - Почему же тебя не тронули, ограничившись одним предупреждением?

Глава Янь поджала губы и дернула плечиком:

— Я поддерживаю институт Дань на плаву. Мы торгуем травами, символами, оберегами, эликсирами... многим. Без меня институт исчезнет, как и товар. Мне лишь это приходит в голову. - Сехун сверлил ее взглядом в упор.

— У вас не пропадали артефакты периода восточной Чжоу? – Янь ахнула.

— Ты... – опасно сузив глаза, она глянула исподлобья, - Что тебе известно? – неоднозначно склонив голову, Сехун чистосердечно похлопал глазами и вздохнул:

— Читал. Будто семья Яньдзы обладала артефактом с закованным духом хуньдунь, воплощением первоначального хаоса, что способен рассеять сотню тварей. К тому же обладает свойством, схожим с травой ленца*, только в тысячу раз сильней, панацеей от земного и потустороннего охраняет обладателя, фактически наделяя его бессмертием... считается, что во время великой войны он пропал, и люди больше не верят в его существование. – Янь долго сверлила его взглядом, пока не махнула рукой: 

— Никто из ныне живущих его не видел, как и неизвестно его расположение. Поэтому даже я не могу подтвердить тебе правдивость слухов. – Сехун вздернул бровь и хотел продолжить расспрос, но уткнулся в стальную броню глаз. Возможно, нынешняя глава Янь не потягается в силах с прошлой, но характер ее полон огненного хояо*. Решив отложить вопрос, он смягчил тон:

— ...и что. Ты хочешь, чтобы я спас твою сестру?

— Ее спасение ничему не поможет. Я уже пыталась... Сейчас насколько могу, я поддерживаю в ней силы, но... Я хочу... - казалось, сила, звучавшая в полном ледяной ярости голосе главы Янь, способна «разрубить гвоздь и расколоть железо», - ...чтобы ты уничтожил эту гнилосную дрянь! Выкорчевал с корнем, пока не погибнет вся Империя. 

— Это твое условие? - задумчиво сощурился Сехун. Глава Янь провела ладонью по красивой груди, тронула ключицы, заставив его проследовать за изящными пальцами взглядом. Расслабленно двинув оголенным плечиком, она глянула на него и выдохнула: 

— Просьба старшей сестрицы... уж поверь, я не поскуплюсь в благодарности. - Сехун выгнул бровь и хмыкнул, отставляя пиалу с остывшим чаем. Под напором колдовской обольстительности этой женщины его трепало как суденышко в шторм, но буря больше походила на негодование. Она его за ребенка считает?

— Решила пошутить, Цзецзе?

— Братик, так я вовсе и не шучу. Я девушка одинокая, свободная, почему бы... - она запнулась, когда Сехун одним шагом преодолел расстояние и склонился над ней:

— Аккуратней, сестрица. Именно из-за таких слов могли поползти слухи. - сдвинув капризные брови, она возмущенно фыркнула, но вновь осеклась и распахнула глаза, когда он махом сократил дистанцию меж лицами до считанных сантиметров, заправил ей за ухо выпавший локон, и низко пророкотал, - Я помогу, но лишь потому что мой любимый человек может пострадать. А когда - решать лишь мне. - подняв ладонь, он прикоснулся к молочной щече и скосил глаза на свои пальцы, - ...и все-же настоятельно рекомендую масло персика. - отступив, он кратко кивнул, - Мое почтение.

...и спешно вынесся за дверь, прежде, чем очередная ваза ударится в спину или жгучий румянец будет заметен. Сердце дробило ребра, а изнутри рвался хохот. Нервно крякнув, Сехун, не дожидаясь слуг, метеором пронесся сквозь сад, оставив позади облачка пыли. Позволив себе хлопнуться на корточки и спрятать пылающее лицо в прохладных ладонях лишь после рядов черноствольных сакур. Сехун сдавленно просипел сквозь пальцы:

— Мастер, вы бы мной гордились...


End file.
